Loony For Luna
by CJ - Lady of Gryffindor
Summary: Luna Lovegood has always been on the outside...after catching the attention of the Weasley twins her life is about to take a drastic turn for the better as the other Hogwarts males begin to ponder what they've been missing ...but who will win her heart?
1. Chivalry

* * *

-Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Universe is the Creation of JK Rowling

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

-

* * *

Loony for Luna

Chapter One

Chivalry

* * *

-

* * *

Luna Lovegood stared at the rough wooden door of the Hogshead. Inside, she could hear her school mates laughing. They seemed to be having a wonderful time together, but enjoying a day away from school out from under the heavy thumb of the new 'high inquisitor' and so called Defense Against The Dark Arts professor Delores Umbridge wasn't their purpose for meeting. They were meeting to ask Harry Potter to teach them defensive magic, something their so called DADA teacher refused to do.

Luna had been excited about the meeting since she had heard about it, but still she delayed. It wasn't that she minded walking a little on the outside of rules, or that she was afraid of being caught. It was that she knew exactly what would happen the minute she pushed open the door, the same thing that happened anytime she pushed open a door that held her school mates on the other side.

They would look over to see who it was and the room would go a decibel or two quieter as conversations went from normal to whispered behind hands. Eyes would stare, girls would nod toward her and inevitably, the whisper of "Loony Lovegood" would reach her ears. It hadn't bothered her much other years, but this year it seemed her reactions to things were magnified due to the added stress of having Delores Umbridge underfoot.

Delores Umbridge, that stupid cow in pink. Thinking of her made Luna remember what this was all about. It wasn't about who was popular and who wasn't. It was about learning to fight properly so that if the time came...when the time came, she would be able to defend herself properly.

Luna lifted her hand, pushed against the door and entered the Hogshead.

All eyes looked up when the door opened and she walked in. Harry smiled at her, then went back to arguing with Hermione. Luna looked around uneasily for a place to sit but all places close to where the meeting was taking place were taken, though had people been courteous enough, they could have slid over and made room for her easily enough. She was about to give up and pull a stool over from the bar when she saw the two boys with brilliant red hair wave her over and make room for her between them.

Luna swallowed nervously, these weren't just any boys, these were the infamous and wildly popular Weasley twins, and here they were offering her a seat! Luna was sorely tempted to check the seat for pranks before she sat down, after all, it had to be some sort of joke... right?

A small grin quirked at the corner of Fred and George's lips as they watched Luna Lovegood subtly checking out the bench for pranks before she sat down. Clearly their reputation proceeded them.

"Worry not Miss Lovegood" Fred leaned forward and whispered in her ear"You've nothing to fear"

"Were only being our sweet gentlemanly selves" George whispered in her other ear "For now at least" George flashed her a grin that left her blushing then she turned and looked at Fred to see that he wore the same grin. Luna forced her attention to Harry who was getting heat from Zacharias Smith.

"Is it true you can do a Patronus charm?" she asked hastily, even though she knew darn well that he could.

Harry nodded

"He can" George whispered in her ear "We've seen it"

"It's a stag" Fred whispered into her other

"Can you two do one then?" Luna asked innocently

"Well...er...no" George said "But we've never had reason to, have we Fred?"

"Right George. Not many Dementors in Ottery St. Catchpole are there?"

"It's a relief I suppose" Luna giggled"With your reputation, I shudder to imagine just what your Patronus would take the form of."

Luna gave them both wide grins and stood to join the line to sign up.

"Ain't she a feisty one?" George cocked an eyebrow as he watched Luna disappear into the group of people

"Cheeky." Fred agreed "Cheeky as hell."

They signed the parchment then left the Hogshead and began up the path back to Hogwarts.

"Fred! George!"

A girls voice called out to them and they turned to find Luna running up to them. They waited for her to catch up.

"You left before I had a chance to thank you both." she puffed, she was out of breath and she put her hand on George's arm to steady herself while she caught her breath.

"Thank us, for what?" Fred asked

"For making room for me to sit of course." Luna smiled up at them and her eyes sparkled in the afternoon sunlight.

"It was nothing" George was very near to blushing

"No..." Luna shook her head and looked at them both in turn "It was very nice of you. People usually aren't so kind to me, specially not at school. Besides, no one else was about to allow me to sit with them, not Loony Lovegood"

Fred and George didn't know what to say, so they blurted the first thing to come to mind.

"That's a horrible name." said Fred

"Terrible" said George

Luna shrugged it off with a small giggle "There are some who would say it is perfectly descriptive." she crossed her eyes and twirled her finger around her ear in the universal sign of lunacy and Fred and George couldn't resist smiling with her.

"Anyway" she said "I just wanted to thank you." she stood on tip toe and kissed them each on the cheek in turn. "Bye."

She turned away from them and began to skip through the snow back up to Hogwarts.

George looked at Fred "What are you grinning at?"

Fred looked back at George "Not a thing, what are you grinning about?"

"I'm not grinning." George rolled his eyes "C'mon."

They turned back to see the long mane of moonlight blonde hair bobbing in the distance ahead of them, both grinned like fools as they watched Luna Lovegood disappear beyond a hedge.

* * *

-

* * *

"Well, aren't you two just a couple of valiant gentlemen." Angelina Johnson snickered over breakfast the next morning "I never would have thought you had it in you."

"Obviously up to something." Hermione shook her head with disapproval.

"What are you on about?" George looked at her, his face blank, eyes bright with curiosity.

Angelina smirked over her porridge "Loony Lovegood of course."

"Luna?" Fred corrected "What about her?"

"Give it a rest..." Angelina giggled "and tell us what your up to now."

"I have no idea what your talking about." George rolled his eyes as he cut into a huge stack of pancakes.

"Oh _please_!" Hermione looked back and forth at Fred and George accusingly

"Luna is a nice person" Ginny said in her defense

"Nice, yes, I suppose" Ron agreed "But barking mad."

"I don't think she's completely mad." Harry said, his voice hopeful. Luna was one of the few people who believed that Harry was telling the truth about Voldemort.

"Really Harry." Angelina rolled her eyes "Have you heard her go on about Nargles and Crumble headed Snorsacks? Loony Lovegood will believe anything as long as it is totally far fetched. The girl is a complete nutter."

"I suppose she must be, after all, she believes me." Harry gave Angelina a hard look, his eyes blazing with temper.

Angelina narrowed her eyes at him "That's not what I meant."

"It's what you said." Fred

"Don't you turn this around on me Fred Weasley." Angelina smirked "It's you and George who are up to something with Loony Lovegood."

"What do you mean "up to something?" Hermione looked at Fred and George suspiciously.

"If you do something mean to her" Ginny shook her finger in their faces "I'll owl mum, I swear."

"Exactly what are you accusing us of?" George looked from one to the other, a hint of anger reddening his ears.

"It was a bit dodgy" Ron squinted at them

"What in the name of Merlin's sweaty nutsack are you all going on about?"

"You two" Ron pointed at them in turn "Making room between you for Loony Lovegood yesterday."

"Ronald really!" Hermione gave him a look to kill "Stop calling her that."

"Whispering in her ears all during the meeting." Angelina smirked

"Were you even paying attention?" Harry looked at them with concern "Do you even know what you've signed up for?"

"No dad we don't" George rolled his eyes "Better take us off the list and send us to our rooms."

"This is serious!" Harry clenched his teeth, exasperated by their nonchalance.

"Calm down Harry." Ginny put her hand on his arm "of course it is, and they know that...their just being Fred and George."

"Yes we are." Fred crossed his arms "And frankly I resent the implication that in order for me to be nice to someone I have to be up to something, how bout you George?"

"Absolutely."

Angelina snickered "But its Loony Lovegood!"

"Stop calling her that!" Ginny, Hermione, Fred, George and Harry all said in unison.

"And were not up to anything." Fred's voice was almost angry

"Deny it if you like" Angelina rolled her eyes as she got up from the table "But I know you both too well to buy this total innocence ...remember that."

Hermione watched her go "What do you suppose has got her wand in a knot?"

"You're not up to anything..." Hermione looked at Fred and George in turn "Are you?"

"You know" George looked at her as if he would like nothing more than to turn her over his knee "All this faith in us is giving me a such a warm, fuzzy feeling inside."

"When have we ever done anything mean to anyone?"

"Four people going into the water..." Ginny began

"Will four come out?" Harry finished for her

"Well yeah..." Fred shifted slightly at the reminder of the Triwizard betting pool the year before

"But have we ever specifically singled out one person and then been mean to them?" George leveled them a look.

"Well, Percy..." Ron finished

"Percy!" George scoffed

"Percy's a git who deserved all her got..." Fred looked at Ron with disgust.

"And worse." George finished

"So you were really just being nice to Loon..." Ron stopped as he was surrounded on all sides by nasty glares "...Luna?"

"Honestly." Fred rolled his eyes "Why is that so hard to believe?"

"I think I'm hurt." George looked at Fred "How about you Fred?"

"I'm definitely hurt. See what you've gone and done now?"

"Abused our senses." George shook his head

"Shattered our innocent hearts..."

"Battered our delicate souls."

Hermione snickered "Don't over do it there David Copperfield."

"Who?"

"David Copperfield." Harry urged "He's a muggle illusionist."

"What's an illusionist?" Ginny asked

"A fake wizard who pretends to do magic with slight of hand."

"This Copperfield bloke sounds dodgy to me." Ron knitted his brows together considering.

Hermione rolled her eyes "Not THAT David Copperfield, I'm talking about Charles Dickens David Copperfield...tragic waif and all that."

"Who's Charles Dickens?" Ron asked innocently

"Another muggle illusionist?" Fred asked

"He happens to be an extremely famous author."

"What's he written then?" George looked at Hermione like she was insane.

"A Christmas Carol? Great Expectations, A Tale of Two Cities...His characters are the most famous in all of literature...David Copperfield, Jacob Marley..."

"Isn't that a muggle music performer?" Harry smirked, though quite aware of Dicken's works from his own muggle school years prior to learning he was a wizard

"The Christmas Ghosts, The escaped Prisoner, Ebenezer Scrooge" Hermione ontinued

"Sounds like an unforgiveable curse." George smirked "_ Scroogeo!_"

"Tiny Tim, Bob Cratchett..."

"Bless you." Fred grinned

"You people have no appreciation for the arts."

"I appreciate the arts." Harry grinned "As long as they aren't dark, they are just spiffy with me."

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter Two Preview

The first meeting of Dumbledores Army...

and Fred and George once again encounter Luna Lovegood.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Um....yeah, so anyone who read this before I corrected it, I got Shakespeare and Charles Dickens mixed up....LOL I fixed it now.

Note: Not sure where this story is going to go exactly...just felt like writing a comedy that takes place during their years in Hogwarts for a change of pace since my sequel to "Beautiful Consequences" seems to be a flop...at least no one is reviewing it, so I think that one is going to be permanently on haitus. With this makeover of Fanfic net I can't tell anymore if I am getting sign ups for the alert list, so unless people review I have no idea if anyone is reading or not. As I have said before, hits are not an accurate measure of whether a story is being read or not. I put too much work into my stories to continue with something that no one is reviewing. So the short of it is...if you like a story, review it cause if you don't, it may go bye bye.

Please note that chapters wont be incredibly long like they have been in my recent stories. I have been getting too caught up in word counts lately and my quality has been suffering for it. Length with vary, depending on inspiration. Besides, without the pressure for length putting stress on me I will probably update a lot more often.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *


	2. The Sweetest Revenge

* * *

-Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling. Some direct quotes in this chapter are taken from the novel "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix" by JK Rowling.

* * *

-

-

* * *

- AN: Thanks everyone for your reviews last chapter! PLEASE keep them coming!! Me LOVES reviews and they make me want to write more!!!! Just a quick note, I mention in the chapter that Fred and George have Quidditch practice, I know they were banned in OOTP, but I think it was AFTER the first meeting of Dumbledores Army that happened. I could be wrong though, but I needed it to work my plot. Its a small plot hole if so, so please indulge me this one bit of creative licence!

If I dont update again before then, HAPPY EASTER next Sunday!!

* * *

-

* * *

Loony for Luna

Chapter Two

The Sweetest Revenge

* * *

-

* * *

After weeks of anticipation the rebels were gathered together in the room of requirement. Luna Lovegood watched the expressions of bemusement, horror and awe fight for dominance on Harry Potter's face while he was voted in as their leader. Luna had always had a sense about what people were feeling and it was clear that Harry felt like a fraud...he was afraid he was going to get them all killed, or at the very least, time with Dolores Umbridge's quill.

But Luna also caught the look of excitement he wore. His eyes had gone bright the moment Ginny Weasley had chosen their name. They called themselves Dumbledore's Army and the name fit. They were strong, tough young witches and wizards, ready to go into battle against the greatest evil known to the wizarding world in this century.

At least they would be, if only they could get past Zacharias Smith, his big mouth and his over inflated sense of self-worth, and get down to some training.

"Oh _please_" Zacharias Smith rolled his eyes dismissively at Harry's announcement that they would begin with learning a disarming charm "I don't think _Expelliarmus_ is exactly going to help us against you-know-who, do you?"

Harry's eyes clouded over for a moment, as if in his mind he had been transported back to those moments the previous spring when his life had hung suspended between Voldemort's _Avada Kedavra _and the very spell that Zacharias was now dismissing as useless.

Luna felt a jolt of annoyance straighten her spine as she glared across the room at Zacharias Smith. Though she didn't know Harry well, what she did know she liked very much. She thought he was a brave person to have competed in the Tri-wizard tournament, not to mention to have taken on Voldemort on his own. She thought the care he had shown in his worry over returning Cedric Diggory's body to his family spoke of someone with an incredibly kind heart and she admired him very much for it.

"I've used it against him" Harry's voice was quiet, "it saved my life last June."

Luna stifled a gasp. She had never heard Harry talk about that horrible night, even though several others had tried to pressure him into talking about it when they had met at the Hogshead, Harry had been steadfast in his refusal, something that made Luna admire him even more.

Quiet though his voice was, Harry's eyes were pure green steel, daring Zacharias to scoff again"But if you think its beneath you, you can leave."

Luna noted with satisfaction that Zacharias squirmed uncomfortably on his cushion and was the first to his feet when Harry gave the call to partner up, as if he was anxious to get out of the situation.

She was pleased when the fifth year boy sitting next to her, Justin Finch-Fletchley, offered her a hand-up as she began to rise from the cushion and then offered to partner with her. Usually she was the odd man out who got stuck partnering with the teacher. In this case though that might not have been bad, as the teacher was Harry Potter.

Luna stepped back from Justin and nodded, allowing him the first attempt. As they worked Luna watched the progress of the others over Justin's shoulder and she saw the most peculiar thing. Zacharias Smith was having a horrible time keeping his wand in his hand, even though his partner, Anthony Goldstein, was waiting patiently for Zacharias to attempt the spell with his wand held loosely at his side.

Luna felt her wand fly from between her fingers as Justin succeeded in disarming her, her wand landing far to the other side of the room. Justin made to go and retrieve it but Luna was far ahead of him, already skipping past Zacharias and Anthony. She blushed a little as Fred and George Weasley called out cheery, almost overly friendly greetings as she passed them, causing others in the room to stop and watch to see what the commotion was about.

Wand in hand Luna turned back to return to Justin just in time to catch George as he aimed a silent spell at the back of Zacharias Smith and his wand parted company with his hand once again.

"What do you think you're doing Zacharias?" Anthony rolled his eyes "You don't have to be afraid, it doesn't hurt or anything."

"I'm not doing it!" Zacharias protested

"I'm sure." Anthony scoffed "It's just flying out of your hand of its own accord."

Luna crossed paths with Zacharias as he retrieved his own wand and she smiled, a smug little grin.

"What are you smirking at Loony?" Zacharias said testily

"Not a thing." Luna smirked wider "Butterfingers."

Zacharias sneered and returned to his spot with Anthony as Luna reached hers with Justin. It was Luna's turn to disarm Justin now...perhaps her aim was off, but more often than not her spell went just over Justin's shoulder to the back of Zacharias Smith.

* * *

-

* * *

"You should be ashamed of yourself young lady." George sidled up to Luna and stopped her with a hand on her elbow in the now nearly empty seventh floor hallway just after the meeting broke . Before she had a chance to respond her other side was being warmed by his mirror image.

"Thought we didn't see that did you?" Fred accused "Shame on you."

Though Luna was pretty sure what they were talking about, she decided it might be a better idea to feign innocence.

"See what?" Luna looked at them in turn, her eyes, already huge by nature, even bigger as she had decided to play the innocent act as far as she could.

"Do you hear this George? Miss Lovegood here thinks she can pull the wool over our eyes." Fred shook his head, the corners of his mouth twitching as he reigned in his desire to laugh.

"Honestly, I don't know what you're talking about." Luna continued to look back and forth between the two.

"You DO know WHO your talking to here do you not Luna?" George grinned despite Fred's best efforts at appearing solemn.

"Perhaps you should start from the beginning." Luna said reasonably "Exactly what is it that I am suppose to have done?"

"Suppose to have done." Now Fred did grin "We saw you, directing your Expelliarmus directly over Justin Finch-Fletchley's shoulder."

"And right to the back of Zacharias Smith." George finished.

"That's preposterous." Luna scoffed, but now avoiding looking at them.

"Preposterous is it?" George grinned

"We saw you." Fred laughed loudly "Not that the git didn't have it coming after the way he spoke to Harry, but still..."

"I believe you must have been seeing things." Luna shook her head at them. "Perhaps, you were seeing EACH other cursing Zacharias Smith."

Fred and George looked properly affronted "Now THATS preposterous."

"Is it now?" Luna grinned "Why did Harry have to tell you to stop then?"

"Well..." Fred began

"The whole group heard Harry you know."

"They did, did they?" George looked at her skeptically

Luna nodded innocently, tossing in a couple of quick bats of her big blue eyes for emphasis. "You know, now that I think on it...this seems like a classic case of the pot calling the kettle black."

Luna grinned at them in turn and began back down the hallway.

"Good night."

Fred and George watched her disappear through the door to the grand staircase.

"We DID see her curse Zacharias Smith" George said hesitantly "Right?"

"Of course we did." Fred crossed his arms over his chest "I think."

"How does she DO that?" George scratched his head "That's twice now she's got one over on us."

"It's to be expected I suppose." Fred shrugged and began back down the hallway toward Gryffindor tower.

"How do you mean?"

"Well, she is a Ravenclaw."

"Oh right, 'Wit beyond measure' and all that."

"Right."

They walked quietly for a few minutes, both seemingly in a kind of shock.

"Damn she's feisty ain't she?" Fred grinned

"Cheeky as hell that one." George grinned back and shook his head "You don't reckon we've met our match in her do you?"

They looked at each other for a few seconds.

"Never" they said at the same time.

* * *

-

* * *

Luna couldn't help the small smile that she wore the next day. She felt incredibly happy, unbelievably light in spirit. Not even professor Umbridge's general glare from the staff stable could dampen her spirits.

She still felt incredibly energized from the DA meeting the night before. Finally, they were doing something to show that ugly pink cardigan wearing toad that they wouldn't be held down. Umbridge could push through decrees until she reached decree number ten million, but she still wouldn't stop Harry Potter from making the truth about Voldemort's return known...and Luna would be there, she would have his back the whole time.

"You're out of your mind." a voice from the next table drifted over. "NOBODY gets one over on Fred and George Weasley." Luna looked over her shoulder at the Hufflepuff table where Zacharias Smith, Ernie MacMillan, Hannah Abbott and Justin Finch-Fletchley sat deep in conversation.

"Justin's right" Hannah said "It might not have been very nice what they did, but neither was what you said to Harry."

" Potters full of himself ." Zacharias said testily

"I think you're just jealous" Hannah said to the general agreement of the others

"Do you lot actually_ believe_ that he took on you-know-who with that lame old Expelliarmus?" Zacharias scoffed

"I do." Ernie said as Hannah and Justin nodded in agreement. Zacharias snorted in disbelief "Listen, remember second year? We all doubted Harry then, accused him of being the Heir of Slytherin."

"And look who it was" Zacharias's voice was cruel "Ginny Weasley, one of Potters friends."

"Ginny was possessed by you-know-who" Justin said angrily "it wasn't her fault, and it wasn't Harry's either. We all were very

cruel to him then, well, the way I see it, now is our chance to make up a little for that."

Hannah and Ernie nodded in agreement.

"I'll tell you something else too" Ernie said "You're out of your mind if you think you can take on the Weasley twins. They're brilliant when it comes to this stuff, you'll only make yourself look like a fool."

They got up and left the table, leaving Zacharias muttering angrily, plotting to himself. Luna looked over to the Gryffindor table where Fred and George, along with their friend Lee Jordan were just beginning to rise. Quickly she stood to follow and caught up to them in the entrance courtyard.

"Fred, George!" Luna waved them down as they started toward the viaduct. "Wait up a moment!"

Fred and George stopped and grinned "Have you come to confess to

your naughtiness last night?" George asked, making Fred and Lee, who had been filled in, laugh.

"What naughtiness?" Luna dimpled at them "Monkey see Monkey do?"

George threw his head back and laughed loudly. He'd had that coming.

"Careful Luna" Fred warned "That almost sounds like a confession."

"Listen"Luna waved the words away "Listen, this isn't about last night."

"I'm almost afraid to ask." Fred laughed

Luna crossed her arms "Well, I suppose if you're not interested, I'll just keep the information about what Zacharias Smith is plotting to myself."

She turned and began to walk back to the castle but Fred's hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Zacharias Smith you say?"

"What's that little toerag plotting?" George moved in on her other side with Lee.

"Well..." Luna looked from one to the other "I'm not sure I should tell you now."

"But you will." Fred grinned cockily "How can you resist these faces?"

All three looked at her with puppy eyes, their lips twisted into adorable pouts.

Luna couldn't help the swooping feeling in her stomach as she looked at them, they were all just so adorable...George in particular.

"Oh all right, though I really shouldn't." she rolled her eyes and laughed as their pouts increased, then launched into what she had overheard.

* * *

-

* * *

Two days later Luna sat smugly watching Zacharias Smith at breakfast, the now robins egg blue from the head down, Zacharias Smith. His attempt to put Foroblu potion into Fred and George's water bottles during Quidditch practice foiled and reversed upon himself.

Fred and George had vowed that they were forever in her debt, and they seemed to be serious. More often than not of late she found herself with one or the other, but usually both, along with Lee Jordan, at her side, forever thwarting those who would call her Loony, or make fun of her, or attempt to steal her books when she wasn't looking.

Luna looked up from the snickering faces of Justin Finch-Fletchley and Ernie MacMillan as they watched Zacharias lift his fork with his blue fingers and pass his food through blue lips. She was anxiously awaiting the mail, the new issue of her fathers magazine, "The Quibbler" was due today.

Sure enough, the beating of wings filled the great hall as owls of every shape and size filled the magical brilliantly beautiful blue sky above. Immediately she recognized Amelia, her fathers tawny screech owl. She waited patiently while Luna untied the magazine from her leg, took a nibble of Luna's toast and then was off.

Luna had barely opened the front of the magazine and lay it out in front of her when an unfamiliar owl swooped low and dropped a small scroll on the table of contents. She picked it up and looked at the handwriting curiously, as much as he loved her and missed her when she was away at school, her father wasn't much for writing.

This script was unfamiliar to her though, neither sloppy, or particularly neat, but obviously the handwriting of a male. Luna had learned how to recognize the difference from professor Trelawney.

She untied the thin burgundy ribbon and unrolled the parchment.

_Her eyes remind me of beautiful blue skies_

_When she smiles, my heart flies_

_Her hair is like the eathreal light of the moon_

_She'll know I fancy her, one day soon._

Luna looked at the front of the parchment again, surely it had to be a mistaken delivery. No one would send Loony Lovegood a love letter. But her name was boldly written in burgundy ink on the front.

If it wasn't a mistake...then it had to be a joke...someone pulling a fast one on her in a way that would thwart her new protectors from stopping them.

Luna looked at the little poem once again, scrawled along the bottom in words so small she nearly missed them it said

"This is not a joke."

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter Three Preview

Luna ponders who could have sent her

the letter, clues are few... but when another letter comes it comes with a

big clue to the senders identity...or does it?

And

Luna begins to notice strange changes in how the male populace

of Hogwarts treats her.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *


	3. Burgundy Ink

* * *

-Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling. Some quotes in this fiction are taken directly from "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix" and have not been altered from their original form. I take no credit for these quotes.

* * *

-

-

-

* * *

-

* * *

Loony for Luna

Chapter Three

Burgundy Ink

* * *

-

* * *

It had to be a joke, of this, Luna Lovegood was convinced beyond a doubt. But despite this certain knowledge, she just couldn't help herself. Luna always carried the small scroll with her and whenever there was a lull, even if it was only seconds, she pulled it out and re-read the poem.

How she wished it was for real!

If only it was something besides someones idea of a funny little joke on Loony Lovegood. But in her fifteen years Luna had learned a few hard realities...the major one being that boys did not like girls who were mental. And even though Luna knew perfectly well that she was not, the public perception was that she was quite mental indeed.

Luna had noticed lately that a lot of things had started to tilt slightly off balance, starting with the strange over-protective friendship between her and the Weasley twins...and now, their best mate, Lee Jordan had gotten in on the act too. Not that she thought it was an act, she was almost sure that Fred and George were sincere in their friendly feelings toward her. Mostly because a entire month had passed and they had yet to do anything to prove it not so.

She wasn't sure why they had decided to be her friend, but she liked it very much. Almost too much. Her defenses were long since laid useless by their charm and she caught herself anxiously waiting for them to appear by her side when she was in the transfiguration courtyard during breaks between classes. Recently they had started to show up before dinner in the library when she was doing her homework, and when they had to walk through the darkness to light the torches on the long walk of stairs between the entrance courtyard and the boathouse after dinner, they insisted she come along.

Luna had come to enjoy her time with them, their lighthearted, almost, well... loony, banter never failed to raise her mood. Even on Tuesdays and Thursdays when she had double defense against the dark arts with Umbridge.

But that wasn't the only change Luna had been noticing. For some reason, the boys around Hogwarts seemed to be losing their minds. Suddenly, instead of laughing at her when they saw her coming, they opened doors for her, and instead of making fun of her, they smiled at her when they passed in the hallways.

During DA meetings, Justin Finch-Fletchley seemed to rush to her side the minute Harry gave the call to partner up...and at the last meeting, she had thought she saw a look of disappointment on a couple faces when she had agreed to partner with him as usual.

But then, Luna reckoned, they could just be in on the joke...maybe it was all one big practical joke, that would explain the scroll. They could all be in on it. Except for Fred, George and Lee...Luna was already so attached to the trio that she refused to consider that they could be setting her up as the punchline to some cruel joke.

And so Luna found herself on a cold November Saturday morning sitting in the stands, scroll once again in hand, as she waited for the start of the first Quidditch game of the year...Gryffindor against Slytherin. Luna had a vested interest this day as well, she wanted to see the mocking, superior smirks wiped off the faces of Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson.

Both had passed her on their way down to the Quidditch pitch and said something horrible about her new hat. Okay, so maybe wearing a huge roaring lion head was a bit loud and obnoxious, and maybe she wasn't in Gryffindor herself, but a lot of people she cared about were in Gryffindor. So why shouldn't she cheer them on enthusiastically?

"Nice hat." a girls voice said as she sat down next to Luna. She turned to find Hermione and Ginny had joined her, one on each side.

"Thank you. Daddy sent it to me."

"That was kind of him." Hermione smiled "Particularly since you're not even in Gryffindor. He knows that you want to cheer on your friends playing for Gryffindor of course. Harry and...."

"Fred and George." Ginny added, a small smirk playing about her lips.

Luna blushed and decided to ignore the obvious intent of Ginny's statement. "Poor Ron, he looks so nervous, even from here."

"The Slytherin and their little song aren't helping." Hermione glared at the sea of silver and green in the stands across from them.

"You know Draco Malfoy's behind this." Luna shook her head "Pansy Parkinson was bragging about helping him write the words."

"Ohhh!" Ginny spat through clenched teeth "I swear I am going to knock her flat on her arse one of these days."

"Take a number." Hermione narrowed her eyes then jumped as Gryffindor scored their first points and Luna made her hat roar.

"Luna, that hat is so obnoxious." Hermione said, though her lips had twitched up into a grin.

"I know." Luna smiled "Isn't it wonderful?"

"Oh, here" Ginny bent down and picked something off the floor of the stands "You dropped this" She handed Luna the scroll with the burgundy ribbon.

Luna blushed madly and put her hand out for the scroll. "Thank you."

"What is it?" Ginny asked as she tightened her fingers on the parchment, her eyebrow raised in a way that reminded Luna of her brothers.

"It's...it's nothing." Luna considered grabbing the scroll rudely.

"If it's nothing...can I see it?" Ginny persisted, Luna's face now resembled a ripe pomegranate.

"It's nothing really" Luna said as she watched Ginny untie the burgundy ribbon "Just someone's idea of a funny joke."

"Here." Ginny offered her the scroll "If you don't want me to read it, I won't."

"I..."

"Well now you've gotten ME curious." Hermione said as she took the scroll from Ginny. Her lips moved as she read the scroll, then she blushed, she hadn't dreamed it would have been so personal.

"You think this is a joke Luna?" Hermione said sadly "That someone would be so cruel?"

Ginny took the scroll and read it. "It sounds pretty real to me. They even say that it isn't a joke."

"Well, of course it is a joke." Luna scoffed, her face unbearably sad. "Who would send me something like that if it were real?"

"Well..." Hermione said, deep in thought. "I don't know, but that doesn't mean it isn't real Luna."

"Maybe it was Fred or George." Ginny suggested

"Or Lee." Hermione added

"It can't be one of them." Luna laughed until she was almost out of her seat.

"Well, why not? They have been spending all their free time with you you know." Hermione said logically

The question was left unanswered as Ginny suddenly cheered loud, going to her feet. "Harry's caught the snitch!"

"Oh no." Hermione stood. Harry had just jerked around to face Draco Malfoy "What do you suppose Malfoy is saying?"

"I don't know" Ginny looked down at the field where the Gryffindor team had just restrained Fred.

Luna watched as George's hands curled into fists, Harry standing angrily at his side mirroring his movements.

"This can't possibly end well." she said a split second later, Harry sprung forward to tackle Malfoy.

* * *

-

* * *

Fred, George and Harry stalked angrily back to the Gryffindor common room.

The ugly pink toad had actually banned them from playing Quidditch.

"I'm sorry" Harry's voice was practically a whisper "This is all my fault."

"No it's not." George shook his head

"It was me Malfoy wanted to get even with, not you guys. He said all that shit about your mum to get at me. He knows she's the closest thing to a real mum that I have."

"Don't blame yourself Harry." Fred nudged Harry's arm with his own.

"Don't tell me not to blame myself!" He said angrily and pulled away from them, disappearing behind a tapestry.

They looked up again to see Luna standing at the end of the hallway near turn to the corridor that held the portrait of the fat lady.

"She probably wants to see if were okay. I'll go after Harry. " Fred turned and followed Harry while George continued toward Luna.

"Hi." George tried to smile but it came out as more of a grimace.

"Hello yourself." Luna looked toward the tapestry that Harry and then Fred had disappeared behind. "Are Fred and Harry okay?"

George shook his head, then, his back to the wall, slid down to sit on the floor. "As usual, Harry is blaming himself."

"That's not right." Luna slid down to sit next to him "Everyone could see that Malfoy was provoking you lot."

George laughed bitterly "Since when did the truth matter to Umbridge?"

"Umbridge? But I thought Professor McGonagall..."

George nodded "She did, but our high inquisitor..." George said it as if he was spewing profanity "has decided that she is a better hand at discipline."

"You don't..." Luna felt sick to her stomach. She had heard Harry's horror stories of Umbridge's method of discipline. "You don't have to do lines do you?"

"I wish." George let his head fall back against the wall and closed his eyes. "She's banned us."

Luna gasped "Banned..."

"Banned. Lifetime."

"Oh George." Her voice shook.

George opened his eyes to see that she had tears in her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" he whispered

"Because she's stolen something from you that you love..."A tear broke from the rest and slipped to her chin.

Luna's hand covered his and he turned his around and laced their fingers together.

"She's hurt you...and that...that makes me sad."

* * *

-

* * *

Anger and shock over the Weasley's and Harry's banning encased the great hall Within it mixed with the typical Monday morning gloom to nearly choke any and all cheer from the faces and attitudes of the students within...except for the Slytherins of course. Draco Malfoy and co were, of course, quite pleased with themselves and they bandied it about for any with ears close enough to overhear.

Luna sat quietly at the Ravenclaw table. Between Malfoy and Parkinson almost directly behind her and Umbridge gloating down from the staff table, her teeth ground so tightly together that her jaws hurt. She could barely muster the enthusiasm to look up when the owls began to flood the great hall.

This day Amelia brought her a letter from her father, no doubt saying how sorry he was to hear of what had befallen her friends in Gryffindor. She would read it later. She had just turned to the Daily Prophet when three owls converged on her, all bearing a tiny scroll. They waited patiently while she untied them from their legs, then fluttered off again.

Just as Luna began to untie the first scroll another owl swooped down on her. This scroll was tied with a burgundy ribbon, her name scrawled across the front in burgundy ink, the script by now incredibly familiar.

Luna didn't know who the other scrolls were from, and in that moment she didn't care. She untied the scroll from the owl and with nervous, numb fingers, untied the burgundy ribbon.

_The Heart of an Angel_

_Has my Lady Fair_

_Her gentle kindness_

_Leaves me walking on air..._

_-_

_If I left here this moment_

_Only she I would miss_

_and her soft pink lips_

_that I so long to kiss..._

_-_

_My wild heart_

_I would allow her to tame_

_But... would she be mine_

_If she knew me by name?_

* * *

_-

* * *

_

Once again the weekend was just about upon them. Luna had walked in a serious daze all week, her heart stunned by this last letter from her secret admirer.

Eventually she had opened the other three scrolls. But they were dim in comparison to the one with the burgundy ink, one was totally laughable, it had actually been signed with what was supposed to be a subtle hint to the senders identity...his initials JF-F. Though the letter was sweet and kind, as were the others, they just didn't hold her thoughts the way the scroll with the burgundy ink did.

Friday afternoon found Luna sitting quietly in a stall in the girls lavatory, her feet up on the toilet so no one knew she was there, her precious scroll in her hands as she read it for what was likely the ten-thousandth time in four days.

"Well" a girl said as she walked into the bathroom, "You have to admit, it's quite a funny joke."

Luna was pretty sure it was Angelina Johnson.

"Not very nice though." Katie Bell said "They should be ashamed of themselves, pretending to be her friend."

"They say they are really her friend." Luna recognized Alicia Spinnet, another seventh year.

"Fred and George say a lot of things." Katie said "You have to know that, they've pulled enough jokes on us over the years."

"And acted all sweet and innocent at the same time." Angelina added

Alicia snorted then mimicked the twins "Would we do something like that?"

"You think so little of me?" Katie mimicked along "Now I'm hurt, how bout you George?"

"Devastated to the core of my soul Fred" Alicia finished

Angelina laughed at her friends "Trust me, I know Fred and George better than anyone. Their only interest in Loony Lovegood is to manipulate her into being the butt of one of their jokes. They as much as admit it with their 'innocent' act."

"I think you're right" Alicia pulled a paper towel from the dispenser. "I mean please...the innocent bit comes just before every great punchline."

"When you're right you're right." Katie agreed

The door slid closed behind them as Luna was left alone in the bathroom once again. She tucked the scroll into her bag and hastily swiped at the tears on her cheeks before leaving the bathroom.

She didn't make it ten steps down the hallway before she heard the achingly familiar voices of Fred and George calling out to her. She hurried away from them and stepped out the door into the fresh cold air of the transfiguration courtyard and was halfway across the quad before they caught up to her.

"Luna!" George tugged on her arm "Wait up would you?"

Luna pulled her arm free with a jerk, then turned on them, glaring.

"No I will not." Luna's voice dripped with acid. "Find someone else to be the butt of your joke."

"Luna..." Fred began "What's wrong?"

"Just leave me alone." She began backing away from their shocked faces "Please. Just leave me alone."

Luna turned again and ran from the quad, leaving Fred and George standing in the cold, wondering what they could have possibly done to make Luna Lovegood run from them.

* * *

-Review

* * *

-Review Please

* * *

-Review Pretty, Pretty please?

* * *

Chapter Four Preview

Luna refuses to speak to them

But Fred and George refuse to take no for an answer.

How far will they go to win Luna's friendship back?

Will an emergency pull them away from school before they

have a chance to set things right?

Luna's secret admirer sends her a

special Christmas gift.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *


	4. Luna's Wrath

* * *

-Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

-

-

-

* * *

-

* * *

Loony for Luna

Chapter Four

Luna's Wrath

* * *

-

* * *

Fred and George sat morosely at the Gryffindor table, both pushing the food around their plate with a most dejected air.

"Got caught did you?" Angelina sat down next to Fred.

"What are you babbling about now?" George's voice was void of any feeling or enthusiasm.

"She means..." Alicia sat on Fred's other side. "That loony Lovegood caught on to what you were up to and turned you the cold shoulder."

"Don't call her that." George said angrily

"Oh come on." Angelina giggled "You've been found out. You don't have to pretend to defend her anymore."

"We were pretending?" Lee gave Angelina a hard look "Since when?"

"You know, Angelina." Fred shifted in his seat to look her in the eyes "A person would almost think you were jealous."

"Jealous?" Angelina howled with laughter "Of Loony..." A murderous look from George stopped her mid-loony "..._Luna_ Lovegood?"

Lee nodded at Fred in encouragement.

"Why would Angelina be jealous of Loo...Luna Lovegood?" Alicia was incredulous.

"Because." Fred continued "You lot have been the center of our attention for six years. Now Luna has come along and you have to share it."

Angelina laughed loudly "Don't you think highly of yourself!"

"Did you lot have something to do with why she won't speak to us?" George looked from Angelina to Alicia, his eyes were more furious than either had ever seen them, even after they were banned by Umbridge two weeks before.

"You know why she won't speak to you." Alicia smirked "She caught you in your little joke."

George slammed his fist on the table, his goblet of juice tipped over and spilled down the white tablecloth.

"It wasn't part of any damn joke!" He stood and stomped from the great hall, Lee following in his wake.

"You've got to be kidding me." Angelina rolled her eyes

"Does he look like he's kidding to you?" Fred pushed his plate away and reached down for his and George's book bag's. "Get it through your heads. We were.._.are_...Luna's friends because we WANT to be."

He stood and turned to leave, then turned back.

"If I find out you had anything to do with this..." He didn't finish his sentence, but turned again and went to find his brother and friend.

* * *

-

* * *

It was a beautiful, clear Sunday and Ginny and Luna walked through the snowy Hogwarts grounds. As had been typical for the past week, Ginny was pestering Luna for answers. Unlike everyone else, except for maybe Ron, Ginny could see how miserable her brothers were by the loss of their friendship with Luna Lovegood.

"But _WHY_ won't you speak with them?" She pressed

"Why does it matter?" Luna countered

Ginny stopped her with a hand on her arm.

"It DOES matter!"

"It doesn't." Luna shook her head stubbornly

"You can say that so easily." Ginny narrowed her eyes angrily "You haven't seen how my brothers mope around the common room."

"I don't believe that." Luna turned on Ginny angrily "I can't believe... you're in on this too? I thought you were my friend."

Luna stomped away from Ginny and around the side of the building.

Luna barely had time to take in her surroundings before a very poorly aimed snowball, spurred on by the gods of bad timing, hit her solidly on the forehead. Seething, Luna looked up to see Lee, Fred and George, George just lowering his throwing arm.

"Oh shit." he muttered to himself as Luna wheeled around on her heel and stormed away in the opposite direction.

"Luna!" He called as he gave chase "wait please!"

"Now you've done it." Ginny said to Fred and Lee as they passed her, following on George's heels.

George meanwhile had finally caught up with Luna and took her elbow.

"Luna...I'm sorry. I didn't..."

"Let go of me please." Her eyes, normally sparkling blue, were cold, hard steely grey. George dropped her arm, recoiling from the anger he saw in her face.

"It's bad enough you tried to trick me." She spat, her voice reminding him of a hissing, angry cat. "Now you want to abuse me physically as well?"

George looked up guiltily, his eyes falling on her forehead where an angry red welt had displaced her normally fair skin.

"It was an accident." Fred came up behind them "We didn't know you were coming, how could we?"

"You should have been more careful." Luna crossed her arms over her chest. "What if I had been a smaller person? You could have hurt someone."

But George was concentrating on her other words. "We never tried to trick you."

"Oh _please_! Not the innocent act again." She rolled her eyes and turned away to return to the castle. "You know, stupid people generally don't get sorted into Ravenclaw. It's part of the whole 'Wit beyond measure' thing."

Fred jumped into her path "What makes you think we are trying to trick you then?"

Luna rolled her eyes again and walked around him.

"Oh don't worry, you haven't lost your touch." She said over her shoulder. "It was nothing YOU did that clued me in."

"If we didn't of anything..." Lee began "Then why are you mad at us?"

"Who said I'm mad? I'm not mad at you." She was clenching her hands into fists."I'm just _ON TO_ you."

George stepped in front of her and stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me." she said through clenched teeth.

"Luna...are you okay?" Justin Finch-Fletchley and Ernie MacMillan appeared from around a corner. "Are they bothering you?"

"No." she said, angry to see the length Fred and George would go to for a joke. They had convinced Justin and Ernie to get in on it too? That would explain their sudden interest in her...wouldn't it? "Nothing I can't handle thank you."

Shocked by the acerbic tone in her voice, Ernie and Justin slunk back around the corner they had appeared from.

"What are you yelling at them for?" Fred asked, beginning to get a bit angry himself. "They were just trying to help you."

"WHY WON'T YOU ALL JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Luna raged, her eyes filling. "WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THIS?"

"Luna." Lee said softly, afraid of upsetting her more. "You haven't done anything."

"What makes you think this is all a trick?" George asked as he offered her his handkerchief.

"Don't worry." Despite herself, Luna accepted the handkerchief "Like I said, you didn't slip up."

She turned away from them again, saying over her shoulder "Let's just say that being hidden in a bathroom stall is very helpful when it comes to getting information."

Instead of following her this time they let her go. They looked at one another, completely puzzled.

"She overheard someone?" Lee's eyes were just beginning to turn angry.

"Give you three guesses who." George spat between clenched teeth.

"Don't need 'em." Fred turned and followed the trail of Luna's footsteps in the snow.

* * *

-

* * *

Angelina made the mistake of sidling up to Fred and George that very evening.

"Were having tryout's tomorrow."

"So?" Fred mumbled and kept his attention on his Transfiguration essay.

"Pity you can't be there, since you got yourselves banned."

George looked up. After what she had done, did Angelina actually have to nerve to act all angry and self-righteous with them over their Quidditch ban?

"Go away Angelina." Lee muttered into his own essay.

"You two and Harry put us into a terrible fix you know." She persisted "You know Malfoy was baiting you to do exactly what you did."

They ignored her.

"And you fell right for it. How could you be so gullible? "

George looked up again, his eyes blazed with anger. "It's over and done with, so shut up about it already."

"Do you realize what you've done to our chances of winning the cup again this year? You might as well have handed it to Slytherin."

Fred slammed his book closed."You think we don't know what we've done? You think we're not miserable over what happened? That Harry isn't? What? Do you think rubbing our noses in it is going change anything?"

Angelina had never seen Fred so angry. "We'll I..."

"Had any good conversations about us in the bathroom lately?" George closed his book, rolled up his essay and stuffed it in his bag.

"Next time you decide to talk shit about us, you might want to check and make sure the stalls are empty first."

He shoved his chair back and turned for the dormitory stairwell. Fred scooped up his own work and followed.

Angelina looked at Lee "What's he going on about?"

"Luna was in the bathroom when you were telling everyone our hanging around with Luna was all a joke." Lee began to pick up his own work

"You've ruined everything." He turned and followed Fred and George upstairs.

As Angelina watched them go, the most horrible feeling of guilt fell over her.

* * *

-

* * *

Angelina watched as Luna continued to give Fred, George and Lee the cold shoulder during the final Dumbledore's Army meeting before the holidays.

The guilt was killing her. She had been friends with Fred, George and Lee since they had met on platform 9 ¾ their first year. Angelina had somehow gotten separated from her parents and older brother and she couldn't find them. Fred and George had found her crying and been so kind. They took her to their mother, and together, they had found Angelina's mother and brother.

Since then, they had been inseparable.

_'Maybe Fred was right', maybe I am jealous.' _

After the meeting broke Fred, George and Lee passed her, all three giving her looks fit to kill.

_'They really do hate me now, don't they?' _She thought sadly _'I just have to make this right!'_

So, she waited outside the doors for Luna Lovegood to emerge.

"Luna." She stopped her with a hand on her elbow. "Can I talk to you?"

"Did Fred and George put you up to this?" Luna looked at her suspiciously

"No, I promise, I'm here on my own." Angelina pointed to a bench "Can we sit?"

Luna nodded and followed her to the bench.

"Luna, I owe you an apology." Angelina began "You overheard me in the bathroom didn't you? When I told Katie and Alicia that Fred and George were playing a joke on you."

Luna nodded "I didn't mean to eavesdrop, I'm sorry."

Angelina was aghast. _Luna was apologizing to her_?

"Oh Merlin's ass, no! Don't you apologize to me!"

"You shouldn't apologize to me either" Luna looked at Angelina with earnest eyes "You were only telling the truth."

"But it wasn't the truth!" Angelina sighed "I was wrong. It wasn't a joke...it was...they really do like you Luna."

Luna looked at her suspiciously "They made you say that."

"No, I promise." Angelina bit her lip "I was jealous of you."

"You?!" Luna very nearly laughed "Jealous of me? Now I know... this is a joke."

Angelina shook her head

"It has to be, why would you be jealous of me? I'm just...Loony Lovegood."

"I wouldn't call yourself that around them, they get really angry when people call you that." Angelina smirked "I should know, I called you it plenty...because I was jealous."

"That can't be." Luna shook her head and looked at her hands "Why would you be jealous of me?"

"Because, since they met you, they don't seem to have time for me anymore." Angelina wiped at a tear "We've been inseparable since day one you know, the five of us. Fred, George, Lee and me and Alicia. We added on Katie the next year and since then, well, you could say we lived in our own little bubble."

"Then along came this cute little upstart" Angelina bumped Luna's shoulder with her own " and she so rudely intruded on our happy little group, and...and Fred and George seemed to like her more than me.

"Suddenly they were spending all their time with her, and getting banned from Quidditch, which was sort of the glue that bonded our little group."

"They didn't want to get banned..." Luna began

"Oh, I know. But...well, I've always been a bit too competitive for my own good and the sanity of those around me. But the important thing, the thing that you need to know, is it's really true what they have been saying. They really do like you Luna, you are their friend."

"I want to believe you." Luna sighed "Everything has just been so strange since they have been around me."

"Strange, what do you mean?"

"People are being nice to me." Luna looked up again "Boys I mean. And I keep getting these letters."

"What kind of letters?"

"Well, some of them, I already know who they are from. Boys aren't very good at keeping secrets you know. But they're all...love letters."

Angelina laughed "You know why that is don't you? Why you're getting more attention than before?"

Luna shook her head.

"Well, Fred and George are very popular, you know that."

Luna nodded, her eyes confused.

"So when boys like Fred and George take an interest in a girl, it makes other boys look at her closer. Obviously, these boys are finally seeing the same thing in you that drew Fred and George to you."

"But what are they seeing?" Luna unconsciously rubbed the bump in her robes that hid her special scrolls, the ones with the burgundy ink and ribbon.

"Well, you're quite cute, and funny. You're very good at defensive magic, and your smart too. I also heard you were with George after they were banned, I over heard him telling Fred and Lee that you made him feel better that day."

Luna pulled her secret scrolls out, the special ones.

"But I've been getting these too. I know they can't be real...but I can't help but wish they were."

Angelina took the scrolls and read them.

"Oh!" she exclaimed "They're so beautiful. But you don't think they're real?"

"How could they be?"

"Luna, I don't think you see yourself very realistically."

Luna shrugged.

"Well, I admit, I can't promise these are real. But Fred and George and Lee...they are for real."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Angelina smiled "it's too late now, but will you talk to them tomorrow morning before we all leave for the holidays? It would make them so happy."

"I will." Luna smiled "Thank you Angelina."

"And me?" Angelina smiled sadly "Do you forgive me?"

Luna put her arms around Angelina and gave her a squeeze.

"Of course I forgive you."

The next morning Luna looked for them, but Fred and George were gone.

Their father had been attacked by Voldemort's snake.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter Five Preview

Even assured of their fathers survival,

Fred and George mope out the holidays. Desperately trying

to figure out how to make Luna their friend again.

Advice comes from a family friend.

----

Luna spends a miserable holiday

despairing over not having been able to talk to

Fred and George before they left, until she receives

a special Christmas gift from

her secret admirer.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *


	5. Missing Her

* * *

-Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

-

-

* * *

- AN AM I hot or what? Two updates in one day! WHOO HOOO! Actually, the last chapter would have been longer, but I got pulled away by a small conflict (heh, kid was demanding the computer HA!) . The chapter was getting too long anyway, so I decided to split it up. So, you all get two updates in one day!

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Loony for Luna

Chapter Five

Missing Her

* * *

-

* * *

Christmas had come to number 12 Grimmauld Place, along with it the exorbitant cheer of the master of the manor. Despite the scare caused by the attack on Arthur Weasley, Sirius Black ran about in holiday cheer, singing Christmas carols and stringing decorations from one gloomy room to another. Molly, Ron and Ginny trailed them, their moods equally as jubilant though they worried silently about Harry.

Harry had barricaded himself away from everyone, clearly shaken by the attack on Arthur, and, as Ron and Ginny suspected, somehow blaming himself for the attack. An owl had arrived from Hermione Granger during lunch, informing them that she was on her way to spend Christmas with them, rather than Skiing with her family and that lifted Ron's spirits considerably...if anyone could cut through Harry's melancholy and self-blame, it would be Hermione.

Lost in all the hubbub was the fact that Fred and George had not left their room since they had returned from St. Mungo's. The fact that they were so quiet over lunch was dismissed as tiredness from the long night spent worrying over their father and Molly had sent them upstairs directly after to catch up on their sleep.

Instead they lay quietly discussing the situation they had left back at Hogwarts.

"It's a bit unfair really" Fred was saying "We can't totally blame Angelina for what happened. It's not like she said it TO Luna. She didn't mean for her to overhear."

"That doesn't make it okay." George looked up at the ceiling, still seething inwardly, the situation greatly exacerbated by exhaustion and their scare over almost losing their father. "She shouldn't have been saying those things about us to anyone."

"True that." Fred nodded miserably "Intentional or not, she made a hell of a mess for us with Luna."

"The question is..." George rolled over onto his side to look at his brother "What do we do about it?"

Fred laughed despite the seriousness of the situation. "Why did you have to hit _HER_ with that snowball? That just made things worse. Why couldn't it have been someone like Filtch, or Umbridge?"

George winced "God, I hit her right in the face too. Clearly, fate hates me." But he couldn't resist a small laugh about it himself.

"You have such a way with women." Fred sat up and shook his head, still grinning "You couldn't even pluck up the guts to invite anyone to the Yule ball last year."

"It's too bad we didn't know Luna then." George sighed "I could have asked her. It would have been easy."

"She _is_ easy to talk to isn't she? Like talking to someone we've known a really long time, like Lee or Harry." He grinned "except she's cuter."

"You think she's cute?" George lifted his eyebrow

"Yeah, don't you?"

"Of course, I just didn't know that you did."

"Well, for the record, I think she is very cute, and sweet, and...." He flopped back on the bed "UGH! What are we going to do about her?"

Any response was cut off by a knock at the door.

"Fred, George?" Sirius stepped in "You're mother would like you to come down to help with the tree."

"Was it an order?" Fred asked

"You don't want to help?"

"We'd rather not really." George's voice was muffled under the arms he held over his face.

"Are you still angry with me then?" Sirius looked worried.

"No mate." Fred sat up again "That was just...you know..."

"Us being afraid and worried about Dad." George finished "We know you meant well."

"Well, it appears I've been hooked for the holidays to the gloomiest lot of boys I've ever seen this side of Azkaban. Harry has himself hidden away with Buckbeak, you two seem determined to hide away in here." Sirius stepped all the way in and closed the door behind him, going to sit on the end of George's bed.

"I know what's on Harry's mind, but what could be bothering you two?" He crossed his legs and examined them in turn. "Your mother says that Arthur is going to be just fine..."

"It's not that." George said softly "It's ...well, it's this girl, at school."

"She's really mad at us." Fred added "And we know why, but we can't do anything about it."

"Have you apologized for what you did?"

"That's the problem, we didn't _DO_ anything." George sighed and sat up, his chin resting on his knees. "But she thinks that we did, and no matter what we tell her, she won't believe us."

"Ah, I see." Sirius stroked his mustache with a bony finger " A misunderstanding then. Well you know, girls and women, they can be the most stubborn sort."

"Tell me about it." George muttered "Then to make it worse...I..."

"What?"

Fred smirked "He hit her in the face with a snowball."

Sirius grinned "And why pray tell would you do such a thing?"

"I didn't do it on purpose! She just...came around the corner, at the wrong time."

Sirius laughed "That doesn't matter to girls you know. All that's left to do now is to apologize to high heaven and back."

"We have...but..." Fred sighed "Nothing is working."

"Well, if you really are innocent." He nodded "You must continue to maintain your innocence. Eventually the truth will come out. It usually does."

"I can't believe you of all people would say that." George shook his head "You were framed for murder and wormtail is still running about free while you have to hide. Where's the justice in that? Where's your truth?"

"That's all true of course." Sirius looked sad "But I know the truth, and Harry and the ones who matter most to me know the truth. Until the day that wormtail is exposed, that has to be enough for me. But surely your troubles with this girl aren't as serious as murder."

"No, they're not." Fred said sadly "But...we just miss her is all."

"If this girl is really your friend, one day, she will believe you." Hermione's voice sounded in the hallway and Sirius sighed and stood up. "Until then, I'm sure she misses you as much as you are missing her."

He patted them on the shoulder in turn, then left to welcome his new house guest.

"You think Sirius is right?" George asked hopefully "You think she misses us too?"

Fred just shrugged.

* * *

-

* * *

Luna slammed the door shut behind her and pulled off her coat to toss it on the chair near the door. She had just made the long walk to the Burrow, only to be turned back in disappointment when she was greeted by an empty house.

She wasn't surprised, she knew it was a long shot that they would be there, considering that their father was probably doomed to spend the holidays cooped up in St. Mungo's. Thankfully, she had been able to talk to Professor Dumbledore and had learned that Arthur Weasley would recover completely from the attack by Voldemorts snake.

Unfortunately, the attack had lead to the Weasley's leaving school hours before anyone else was awake, and because of this, Luna had been unable to tell Fred and George of her talk with Angelina. She loathed the idea of them going through the holidays thinking she was angry with them still, but as much as she pestered Professor Dumbledore, he wouldn't tell her where they were staying.

"Luna!" Xenophilius Lovegood called out from the kitchen "Is that you?"

"Of course it's me Daddy." Luna giggled a little as she stepped into the kitchen "Who else would come and just walk into the house?"

"These are dangerous times my dear." Xenophilius looked up from his parchment where he was scribing an editorial for his magazine _The Quibbler. _

"One cannot be too careful."

"Of course Daddy." Luna crossed the room and kissed the top of his head."You're right, I'm sorry I laughed."

Xenophilius beamed at his little girl. She had been the light in his life since the moment of her birth, and with everyday that passed, she only became more and more precious to him.

"So, how is the editorial coming?" Luna took a cup of tea and sat at the table across from him.

"Wonderfully my dear, wonderfully." He smiled as he turned back to his work. "You know, I would love to get your friend Harry Potter's story into print. I think it might help to convince others."

"I've already told you Dad, I won't ask Harry if you can interview him." Luna gave him a serious look. "If you saw how Harry reacts to people asking him about that night, you wouldn't want me to ask him either."

"Of course." He looked at Luna again, his eyes apologetic "I don't mean to be insensitive. I imaging the poor boy must suffer enough with his memories without snoopy members of the press nosing about making it worse. I won't bring it up again."

"Thank you Dad." She smiled softly

"But if he should ever mention wanting to tell his story..."

"Yes Daddy." Luna rolled her eyes and giggled "I'll ask him to consider the Quibbler. Okay?"

"Okay." He nodded and turned back to his parchment "So, the Weasley's have still not returned then?"

"How do you know that?"

"You still look as if you had lost your best friend. Or is it friends?" He smiled a little.

"Oh Daddy, I've been so mean." she shook her head "I should have listened to them when they told me they weren't playing a joke on me."

"Well, in fairness, it wouldn't have been the first time your classmates played a cruel joke on you."

"Granted, but Fred and George aren't like the others. They pull loads and loads of jokes on people...but they are never _mean_ about it. I just wish I could have talked to them before they left."

"It's not as if you didn't try." he nodded "You've done all you can until you return to school next week, and when you do, everything will be okay." He looked up again and took her hand.

"Until then, theirs no sense in worrying over it." He patted her hand and returned to his work "I'm sure Fred and George wouldn't want you to ruin your holidays with being sad."

"You're right of course." Luna gave his hand a squeeze and finished her tea in a gulp. "I think I will go into Diagon Alley today and finish my shopping. Do you need anything?"

"Just for you to hurry and return home safely." He smiled as he looked up. "I almost forgot, a package came for you while you were out." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box covered in light blue paper embossed with tiny sparking snowflakes and tied with a burgundy ribbon. Her name was written in the now familiar script, in the same familiar burgundy ink.

"Oh!" Luna exclaimed...her secret admirerer had "followed" her home?

* * *

In her room, Luna sat down on her bed and stared at the wrapped package in her hand for a long, long time.

"The package is so pretty." She said dreamily "I can't imagine what could be inside that would match it."

Finally, she carefully untied the ribbon and pulled the paper from the box. She used her fingernail to slice through the tape holding the small blue box closed and then nervously pulled the lid off.

Resting on a piece of flattened cotton was a comb for her hair. It was silver and etched into it was a crescent moon surrounded by stars, the moon and stars were filled with tiny sparkling crystals.

Under the cotton was a piece of folded parchment. Luna pulled it out and unfolded it.

-

_You are my moon_

_you are my stars_

_and I long to be with you_

_no matter where you are_

_-_

_It's your soft cheek_

_I so long to touch_

_I never knew it was possible_

_to want someone so much_

_-_

_I don't know what today_

_or tomorrow may bring_

_but I know that it is you_

_I want to one day wear my ring_

_-_

_Though the places we inhabit now_

_are so far apart_

_Don't doubt me beautiful one_

_I have you in my heart._

_-_

_Merry Christmas _

_-_

Luna was breathless....this seemed an awful lot of trouble to go through for a joke.

Was it possible...could this could be for real?

_

* * *

_

_-_

_

* * *

_

Despite Sirius's words, Fred and George still moped over the dinner table. Harry had been returned to good cheer and he laughed with Ron, Ginny and Hermione as they cracked jokes at Dolores Umbridge's expense. Something they only got away with because their mother was away at the hospital visiting their father. Thus, their lack of good cheer was perfectly obvious to the others around the table.

"Are you two still moping over Luna?" Ginny asked, not without compassion, but wishing they would find a way to put their disappointment aside for the holiday. If not for their sake, then for their fathers.

Fred shrugged and George offered a unceremonious grunt.

"Oh!" Hermione looked back and forth between them apologetically. "I'm so sorry, I nearly forgot. Luna was looking for you two yesterday morning before we left."

Their heads shot up as one, as if it were a single motion.

"She was? What di..." Fred said

"What did she want?" George cut across him

"She didn't say. She just told me to give you a note...Oh wait, it's in my jacket." She got up and returned a second later pulling a piece of paper from her jacket pocket. George tore it out of her hand, and Fred pulled it away from George.

"Well, hurry up then." George said as Fred unfolded the parchment. He read it and smiled as he handed it over to George.

_Dear Fred and George,_

_I hope you're father is well soon, that must have been very scary for you. I just want to tell you … Angelina spoke to me and told me that you were telling the truth. I'm so sorry I doubted you, I hope you will forgive me for being so mean. I'll talk to you more when we return to school. Till then, take care and don't get into too much trouble. _

_Your Friend,_

_Luna Lovegood_

Molly burst through the door then carrying a small armful of gaily wrapped gifts. Hermione, Harry and Ron hurried to their feet to help her.

"Mum" Ron said "You didn't have to go and get us gifts..."

"Of course I did." Molly smiled and patted his cheek "Everything was left at home, all your gifts, and you had to have something to open tomorrow morning."

She took a chair at the table next to Fred and patted his hand. "I know it's not much, but we'll send the rest on to you at school."

"It's okay mum" Ginny looked across the table at Fred and George's beaming, happy faces. Whatever had been in the letter from Luna, it had surely shifted their mood.

"I think Fred and George already got what they wanted for Christmas."

Fred and George grinned and looked up at Ginny.

Fred winked and George's smirk said it all.

They had just gotten what they wanted, the thing they had wanted most of all.

Luna.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter Six Preview

The new term begins as

everyone returns to school after the Holiday.

Umbridge is cracking down hard,

leaving everyone miserable in her wake.

When Umbridge sets her sights on Luna,

She just might have made her first big mistake.

No way are Fred and George going to allow her

to get away with harassing Luna.

No way in hell.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *


	6. Detention with Dolores

* * *

-Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

-

-

-

* * *

-

* * *

Loony for Luna

Chapter Six

Detetion with Dolores

* * *

-

* * *

The reunion between Fred and George and Luna was one of the happiest times Luna had ever seen. Both swooped her off her feet into bone crushing hugs that made her blush to the roots of her hair, as it had happened in front of just about everybody. Fred and George had been lying in wait for her in the entrance hall, the poor girl didn't stand a chance.

However, just like everything else these days the occasion was damped by the High Inquisitor.

"Miss Lovegood, I should think being in Ravenclaw you would have the common sense to keep better company." She had said, just before informing Luna that she was to report to Umbridge's office immediately after breakfast the next morning for questioning about "suspected illegal activities."

Luna had assured Fred and George that she wasn't worried, she had a feeling this coming and had a plan.

Still, the twins worried as they watched Luna walk away the next morning, headed for what they were sure would be Luna's doom.

Luna however felt oddly brave as she knocked on the door.

"Enter." the simpering, sickly sweet voice called through the door. Luna took a deep breath and stiffened her back.

"Please have a seat." Umbridge smiled her saccharine excuse for a welcome and Luna slid into a chair across from her desk.

"Would you like tea?"

"No thank you. I don't care for tea."

Umbridge lifted an eyebrow "Pumpkin juice then." she lifted a decanter and prepared to pour.

"No thank you." Luna smiled innocently "I'm allergic."

Umbridge's nostrils flared at this unwelcome news.

"Water then." She poured a glass of water and set it in front of Luna.

"No thank you." She smiled "I only drink water that has been purified by Swedish holy men."

"That's ridiculous."

"My father and I belong to the church of Anglican Swedish Monks." No such church existed of course. Luna had talked to too many of her house mates who had shared tea with Umbridge and ended up telling her things they wouldn't have told their best friends. Still, Luna gave Umbridge her most earnest look, the look that had fooled countless others.

"I would burn in hell if I drank anything impure."

"Well, we can't have that, can we?" Umbridge was still smiling, a disgusting simper on her face.

"Well then, how about you tell me about this secret group of Harry Potter's."

"Secret group?"

The smile disappeared "Come now Miss Lovegood, I'm not a stupid woman. You're much too thick with that trio of mischief makers and their friend Harry Potter to pretend to know nothing about what they are up to."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm talking about the defense against the dark arts group that meets on the 7th floor."

"I've never heard of such a group. And even if I had, I'm far too busy with all of the interesting plagiarism you have us participating in to have time for extra lessons on the side."

"Plagiarism? What plagiarism?"

"Copying down everything from our text books word for word."

"That's not plagiarism." Umbridge's nostrils had begun to flare.

"That's not teaching either. I'm not a publishers daughter for nothing Professor Umbridge."

"HA! Publisher? Is that what you think your father does?" Umbridge laughed cruelly.

"My father is a wonderful publisher."

"You're father is a moronic hack Miss Lovegood. That rag he publishes is a ridiculous joke..."

Umbridge had just gone too far. Seeing nothing but a red haze before her Luna jumped to her feet.

"My father is not a moronic hack!And You're just a...just a ...a interfearing, stupid pink cow!"

"Very well. I'll see you after dinner this evening, Miss Lovegood, for detention. In fact, I think it best you come tomorrow evening and the day after as well. Good day."

Luna turned from the desk, Her fists clenched.

* * *

-

* * *

Luna's mood was understandably melancholy the rest of the day. Though they tried to tease her out of it, Fred and George had made no progress by dinnertime. Worse, she refused to speak of the meeting with Umbridge and hadn't told them about her date with the, by now, infamous and universally feared black quill. Instead she smiled and put up a good front that afternoon in the library while they did their homework together and seemed appreciative of their company when they walked her to dinner.

The next day found Luna looking even gloomier, and that night when she didn't show for the DA meeting, Fred ang George knew then that something was seriously wrong. George cornered her in the transfiguration courtyard after breakfast the next morning.

"Luna." George took her arm and turned her around. "What's going on?"

"Going on? Not a thing." She smiled her typical innocent smile, but George knew her too well by then.

"I don't believe you."

"Everything is wonderful George, really."

Luna turned to walk away but George was having nothing of it and he reached out for her hand to stop her. Luna gasped and tried to pull her hand away, but George pulled it back, his eyes hardened as he looked at the back . The soft flesh had turned an angry, violent red, just visible were the outline of words.

_I must not cheek Professor Umbridge_

"That's where you've been." His face was incredibly angry "You've been in detention with fucking Umbridge."

Luna pulled her hand from his and nodded.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I don't like to think about it." she said softly as she cradled her hand"Besides, it's too terrible for words."

"I'm sorry, did I make it hurt more?" He pulled her hand back into his and softly touched the reddened skin with gentle fingers.

"No...my hand...that's nothing. That's not the terrible part." Luna sighed and bowed her head so her face was hidden behind her hair. "It's the things she says."

George brushed the hair from her face back behind her ear. "What things?"

"Terrible things, about my father, about Ginny and Harry, Hermione and Ron...and yo.."Luna stopped herself "..others I care about."

"You don't believe the things she says do you?"

Luna looked mutinous "Well, of course not!"

"Then why do they bother you so much?" George held up a hand when Luna began to protest "I just mean that if you can remember that you know in your heart that they aren't true...then her words can't hurt you. That's why she says them, right? To hurt you."

"You're right." Luna smiled "Anyway, I guess I'll find out tonight."

"What about tonight?" Fred walked up behind Luna and tugged on a curl.

"Luna has been in detention with Umbridge."

The words were barely out of George's mouth before Fred was tugging on Luna's hand. Like his brother, his eyes became hard and angry when he saw the abused skin on the back of her hand.

"How much longer is this suppose to go on?"

Luna sighed, her shudder couldn't have been concealed if she had tried.

"Tonight's my last night." She pulled her hand away "I better go, I'll be late for transfiguration." She smiled at them and turned away to head for class.

"Were not actually letting her sit detention tonight" Fred crossed his arms over his chest "Right?"

"Nope." George turned to begin the walk across campus to Potions. They were going to be late, and it would probably mean detentions for the both of them, but it was the least of their concerns at the moment.

"Were not letting Umbridge get away with hurting her." Georges eyes were still hard and angry "Right?"

"Oh Hell no."

* * *

-

* * *

"Well, Hello, Miss Lovegood." Umbridge stood as Luna walked into her office to start her final night of detention. Luna slid into the chair next to the hated table with its sickeningly sweet pink doily. The black quill rested upon a sheet of baby pink parchment. Bravely, Luna picked it up to begin her lines.

"Same as the last two nights Professor?"

"Of course dear." Umbridge smiled her evil smirk as there was a knock at the door.

"Professor" Draco Malfoy stepped in, in his hands was a prettily wrapped candy package "This came for you."

"Thank you Draco. You may go." Umbridge took the package and sat on the settee across from Luna.

"Oh! It's from Cornelius." She exclaimed after she pulled the card from the envelope "'With gratitude for all your hard work' Such a sweet, kind man."

Luna wanted to vomit.

Umbridge fixed Luna with a look "Perhaps one day, you might know how it feels to have admirers. But then...it would be more likely if you were the slightest bit attractive."

She pulled the lid off the box and took out a piece of chocolate, biting into it appreciatively "Oh, my very favorite. I'd offer you one but then it would be like you were being rewarded, wouldn't it?"

_'As if I would put anything in my mouth that came from you'_

"I trust you will have learned your lesson after tonight." She bit into another chocolate "Loyalty is a wonderful trait dear, but foolish when it is wasted on the likes of Harry Potter and your father."

_'My father is good and kind' _Luna thought _'And Harry is strong and brave. Stronger and braver than YOU will ever be.'_

"Best you learn now than waste your life with lowlifes like those twins you are so fond of."

_'Fred and George Weasley are worth more than a thousand of you.'_

"You're a foolish girl Luna Lovegood" Umbridge tsk'ed "But I hope you will have learned now, it is useless to fight me...I doubt you will oppose me again."

_'Every single chance I get.'_ Luna had to hide a grin _'You stupid pink cow.'_

"Now would you like to tell me about this defense against the dark arts group that Harry..."

Umbridge cut off abruptly and Luna looked up. Spots had begun to appear on her face and hands. Large, angry red spots that appeared to be filling with puss as they grew.

"What..." Umbridge spluttered and the box fell from her lap onto the floor "What is this!"

The red spots were now humongous pimple looking things. She touched one and it exploded, puss spurting in every direction.

"Is there a problem Professor?" Luna had to work now to hide her smirk.

"You...go fetch Madam Pomfrey!" she howled, apparently in considerable pain now.

"Oh, I would..." Luna had to bite her lip hard now "But I've only just arrived, I have to finish out my detention."

"You stupid girl! You're dismissed!" Umbridge was scratching herself in a most unladylike way. "Get Madam Pomfrey then go back to your house!"

"But my detention..."

"Is finished! Now go you little twit!"

"Yes Ma'am" Luna picked up her bag from the floor and stood over where Professor Umbridge rolled in pain on her settee "Are you sure you don't want to teach me my lesson some more?"

"Go!" Umbridge threw a pink vase of flowers at the door, missing Luna by a mile.

Luna was laughing before she made it to the long circular stairway. At the bottom, she found Fred and George hiding behind the statue of the one eyed witch.

"I knew it was you." she grinned at them

"Knew what was us?" Fred grinned innocently

"Always it's the innocent bit." Luna rolled her eyes "Will the chocolates kill her by any chance?"

"Nah" Fred looked incredibly smug

"Just make her fairly miserable for the next forty-eight hours." George snickered as he took Luna's hand to examine it. It was redder, and bleeding now. "Sorry it didn't work quicker."

"It worked quick enough." Luna smiled "C'mon, I have to go to the hospital wing and fetch Madam Pomfrey. You can walk with me if you like."

Fred grinned "We like."

"So...what was that you gave Umbridge anyway?" Luna looked from one to the other

"Just a nasty combination of our best work." George smiled "Bit of this, bit of that."

"But how did you get Draco Malfoy to deliver it?" Luna shook her head "He's so thick with Umbridge."

"Exactly, he's always looking for another reason to bury his nose up her...well, you know" Fred began "So we just happen along with a package for the old cow and Malfoy, being such a dedicated prefect of course, stops us to see what were up to."

"And of course" Luna giggled "He takes the package to score points with Umbridge. Do you suppose he'll get blamed?"

"Oh, that would be brilliant wouldn't it?" George laughed loudly

"You took an incredible risk, just for me." Luna sighed "Promise you won't take such a risk again on my account. I couldn't bear it if you got expelled."

"Can't do that." George smiled at Luna apologetically. "So, you'll just have to not get detention again."

Luna looked from one to the other in exasperation. "You're both impossibly stubborn, you know that right?"

"Heard it a time or two, yeah." Fred smirked

Luna stopped and looked up at them, her eyes brimming with tears. Then she stood on her tip toes and kissed them on the cheek in turn.

"My heroes." she sighed

George bumped her shoulder with his. "And don't you forget it."

Luna smiled and looked from one to the other.

"Never."

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter Seven Preview

Luna receives another

letter from her secret admirer...but this

one comes with a clue.

Or does it.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *


	7. Revelations of the Owls

* * *

-Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

-

* * *

-A/N Get ready guys...this is where things start to get complicated...be sure to read carefully or you just might miss something important! LOL

* * *

-

* * *

Loony for Luna

Chapter Seven

Revelations of the Owls

* * *

-

* * *

Luna Lovegood hated it when Fred and George had detention. Particularly when it was because of her. If they hadn't had to corner her to find out why she had been moping about the week before, they wouldn't have been late for potions again and Snape wouldn't have given them an afternoon of cleaning the flobberworm tank.

Then they would be with her while she made the long, lonely walk to the Owlery to mail a letter to her father. Instead, she plodded alone through a thick blanket of snow that, thanks to another weekend snowstorm, reached a good three inches above her knees.

She sighed as she thought how Fred and George would have made a path for her with their wands, or even better, would have taken turns carrying her piggy back. Luna wasn't very good with the clearing spell and by the time she would have managed a small path, she would have been able to get to the Owlery and back three times.

But as luck would have it, she wasn't the only one in need of the Owlery this afternoon. She had barely made it to the edge of the stone circle when Ron and Hermione came up behind her.

"Hello." Hermione said cheerfully

"Hello Hermione, Ron." Luna smiled gratefully as Hermione began blowing a path ahead of them.

"A mess all this snow, isn't it?" Ron said as he caught Hermione just before she tumbled, having slipped on a hidden patch of ice.

"Yes, it is rather inconvenient." Luna agreed "Though it is very pretty."

"Where are you bodyguards today?" Hermione teased playfully

"They have detention with Professor Snape." She sighed "My fault really, I'm the one who got them in trouble."

"I doubt that." Ron snickered "Fred and George manage to find enough trouble on their own without your help."

"No, really" Luna protested "I made them late last week with my pouting over having detention with Umbridge."

The whole story was, by now, common knowledge and Fred and George's fame had been increased considerably. When questioned however, Draco Malfoy couldn't remember who had given him the tainted chocolates.

Luna was considerably grateful for the _obliviate_ charm. Without it, Fred and George would have been in so much trouble.

"That's a pretty comb your wearing Luna." Hermione smiled as she watched the sunlight sparkle on the crystals.

"It's very sparkly." Ron grinned "Like you have snow on the side of your head."

"Thank you." Luna smiled as she climbed the stairs and began to tie her letter to Amelia's leg. "it was a Christmas gift...from a friend."

"Very tasteful friend apparently." Hermione said behind her "It wasn't Fred and George was it?"

"No" Luna carried Amelia to the window, kissed the top of her head and set her free. "At least...I don't think so. The card wasn't signed."

"Oh!" Hermione said excitedly "A gift from your secret admirer then?"

"Yes. It...it came with another poem."

Luna turned back towards them, Ron had a very peculiar look on his face and she wondered about it.

"Shoot." Hermione said "I forgot to bring a thong to tie this."

Ron dug in his pocked and came out with an old crushed scroll. From it, he untied a thin piece of ribbon. He handed it to Hermione while Luna gaped on.

The ribbon was burgundy.

* * *

-

* * *

"I never want to see another flobberworm again as long as I live." George complained as they, along with Lee, accompanied Luna on their usual trip to the library that evening.

"Snape's sadistic, not letting us wear gloves. Look..." Fred groused along. He held his hand out to Luna to examine "I think one bit me."

"Silly." Luna smirked at him "Flobberworms don't bite. They don't even have teeth."

"I hear Swedish holy men bite though." Lee grinned

"Ahh!" Fred and George laughed "He got you!"

"Very funny."

"So what did you do this afternoon, miss Swedish holy woman?" Fred asked

Luna's memory flashed momentarily on the burgundy ribbon she had seen in their brothers possession.

"Oh, nothing terribly exciting. Wrote to Daddy and then waddled through the snow to the Owlery to mail the damned thing. I really need to learn that clearing charm you know?"

"Bet that was a sight." George snickered "Weren't those drifts almost up to your nose?"

"Almost" Luna giggled "Thankfully Hermione and Ron came along when they did, I'd probably still be out there."

"Yes." Fred said "We thank God for ickle Ronniekins all the time."

"And Swedish holy men." Lee added

"That too." George grinned

"That's not very nice you know." Luna frowned at them "You should be nicer to Ron, he is your brother."

"But he's a prefect!" Fred protested

"It's such an embarrassment." George shook his head. "We expected it of Percy, he's a complete prat, always has been."

Fred actually sneered at the mention of Percy Weasley.

"But we'd almost begun to believe that Ron might be normal, like us."

"Ron's not Percy you know." Luna pointed out

"Close enough to it." Fred shook his head "Just last week that little git actually threated to take points from Gryffindor if we didn't quit throwing snowballs at the windows."

"But it's mean." Luna protested "He's not like your other brother at all. Look at how he is believing Harry and standing up for him. And he is in the DA too."

"Why are you defending him?" Fred asked "You hardly know him right?"

Luna's blush gave away the fact that she wasn't about to be honest...not completely anyway.

"Because, it's not nice to pick on people." she lowered her head "I've been picked on and I know how wretched it feels. Besides, Ron is funny, and kind of sweet sometimes."

"Aww, he knows we don't mean anything by it." Fred shrugged "Call it preemptive."

"Preemptive?" Luna scoffed

"Yes...making sure he doesn't turn out like Percy." He smiled at her innocently and Luna laughed.

"You're hopeless."

"Heard that somewhere before, haven't you?" Lee asked, a huge grin on his face.

"Once or twice." Fred smirked

"A day." Lee added

"For the last seventeen years." Fred finished.

It wasn't until they finished their homework and walked Luna back to Ravenclaw house that Fred and Lee noticed that George hadn't said a word in hours.

* * *

-

* * *

George was still not himself the next morning as they sat down to breakfast.

"So I was thinking." Ron was saying to Angelina "You think if Harry and Hermione sat in the stands and shouted insults at me during practice it might help my nerves?"

"Oh don't leave us out." Fred grinned "We want to help too. Don't we George."

"Anything for ickle Ronniekins." George muttered, adding under his breath_ 'Since he's just so funny and sweet.'_

"What's wrong with you?" Hermione asked, surprised by George's surly mood. She had rarely seen either of the twins angry and there had always been a good reason for it.

George didn't look up "Nothing."

"Well..."Angelina broke in "As much as I am sure Fred and George would love to help you improve your keeping skills, I don't think that will help much."

Ron looked disappointed. He couldn't bear the thought of what might happen during their match against Hufflepuff in two weeks.

"I was just trying to help." he said dejectedly

"Because you're just so helpful." George glared at him "Aren't you Ronniekins."

_'Don't forget, funny and sweet.' _He added under his breath

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Ron looked at George, totally confused as to what could have set his brother off.

George stabbed his eggs viciously "Nothing."

"Fred..."Angelina smiled "If I get you a broom do you think you could help Ron train at practice tonight? I have to work with those two wannabe beaters we got landed with."

"Sure." Fred nodded "Long as you don't think..."

"Would you quit rubbing our noses in that Angelina? We told you already...we feel bad enough without your help." George got up and stalked angrily away from the table.

"But I wasn't..." Angelina began.

Fred put up a hand "We know. Somethings been bothering him since last night."

"What the hell's gotten into him?" Ron asked

"I don't know." Fred looked at the doors of the great hall "But I suppose I should find out before he kills someone."

"Let me go." Angelina offered and got up from the table "It was me he yelled at, maybe he's still mad at me."

* * *

-

* * *

Angelina found George sulking in the dungeons. George saw her coming and slid over to make room for her on the bench and just as she opened her mouth to speak, he spoke instead.

"I'm sorry Angie. It wasn't you."

"You sure?" She put her hand on his arm. "I wouldn't blame you if you were still angry with me."

"No." George turned to her and put an arm around her shoulders, giving her a one armed hug, then he pulled his arm away "it's not you...it's just... something else."

"Will you tell me?"

For the first time in her life, Angelina saw George Weasley blush.

"Wow...is it that bad?"

"Promise not to tell anyone? Even Fred?"

Angelina nodded "Of course. You know you can trust me. Right?"

"Yeah, I do know." George nodded "it's just...this is hard for me. I've never...gone through anything like this before."

"Well, then tell me, maybe we can talk through it."

George laughed "I don't think talking will do much with my problem."

"You won't know unless you try, right?"

George nodded and sighed "There's this person, a girl."

"You have a crush on someone?" Angelina bit her lip to keep from grinning.

"Not a crush." George shook his head "No, it's much worse than that."

"Who is it?" Angelina asked, _'As if I don't already know.'_

"Oh no." He shook his head "Can't tell you that." _'As if you can't figure it out on your own.'_

"Thing is, I think she cares for someone else." _'Like my sweet and funny little brother that I want to choke the shit out of right now.'_

"Oh, I see." _'So, Luna has a crush on Fred huh?'_

Angelina felt suddenly depressed. She'd had a thing for Fred Weasley since she had grown her first hormones, and given the relationship between Fred and George and Luna...it was very possible that Fred could feel the same way about Luna that George did.

What was she to do? She couldn't be mean and catty to Luna...it would just piss Fred off, and besides, Luna was too nice to do that to her. She had already hurt Luna enough, she wouldn't do it again.

No, the only thing for it was to just accept it, and try to move on. Unless...

"Have you considered telling _'Luna' _this girl how you feel?"

"I've tried...but it's not exactly easy for me. I've never done this...I've never wanted to do this before."

A memory suddenly filled George's head, Ron and Luna hugging at the last DA meeting before Christmas...when Luna hadn't been speaking to him. "Thing is...I think maybe this other person might like her too."

_'Oh god!' _Angelina's memory exploded with the scrolls that Luna had showed her. _'It's Fred sending Luna the scrolls!'_

"You don't know that though!" Angelina suddenly sounded scared "Right?"

"I don't _know _it, no."

"Well, you know what they say." Angelina sighed "Alls fair in love and war. If you care about this girl _'Luna' _then you need to fight for her. No matter who the other person is that she may, or may not, care for.

_'And if he...when he wins...then Fred will still be available."_

"I don't know..."

"I've never seen George Weasley back down from a challenge. Not losing your nerve are you?"

"As if."

But did he really have the gall to fight for her? Him, the guy who couldn't even ask a girl to the Yule ball? He had to...she already meant far too much to him.

"You're right." George smiled "I'll fight for her."

Angelina smiled with relief. She had seen George with his charm on full tilt before...if anyone could keep Fred and Luna from each other...it was George.

"Angie..." he looked at her, his face semi red again "How do I do that, fighting for her I mean?"

"You really are hopeless with this whole thing, aren't you?" Angelina laughed when George looked at her, his face nearly petrified. "Don't worry, I'll help you."

"I'm still not telling you who it is."

"You don't have to tell me." Angelina grinned and finished the sentence in her head _'..cause I already know. And we'll both win, you'll get Luna, I'll get Fred, and we'll all live happily ever after'_

_-_

* * *

Luna had started to look forward to owl delivery more than any other time of the day. Over the past week the owls from her secret admirer had begun to come with startling regularity.

She smiled as the owls came through the windows and was surprised to look up to find a odd, sickly looking owl coming towards her instead of the typical school owl she had become accustomed to. As her friendship with Fred and George had deepened, the other letters had tapered off and finally stopped. Still, every morning she was greeted by the familiar burgundy script over the scroll tied with a burgundy ribbon.

The owl crash landed in her toast, panted heavily while Luna untied the scroll...with a new addition, a single yellow rose. Luna's father was a fan of botany so she was well aware that a yellow rose signified eternal love. She wondered if her secret letter sender knew this as well or if it was just coincidence. Luna would find out soon enough...

-

_Eternally I wait for you_

_I long so for your touch_

_you don't know how it tortures me_

_this loving you so much_

_I want to hold you in my arms_

_But distance takes you away_

_I want to tell you who I am_

_But fear keeps me at bay_

_Could you dear one love me too_

_Are your feelings the same_

_Or would you only turn from me_

_If tell you my name_

-

_I am yours...eternally_

-

"Luna." Neville Longbottom waved a hand in front of her face "Are you okay?"

"Yes Neville." Her smile was incredibly dreamy "I'm wonderful."

"We'll, I just wanted to warn you to be careful."

"Careful? What ever for?" She smiled, confused

"Well, I saw the owl that delivered you're mail this morning."

"Yes?"

"Well, see, I know Ron's owl pretty well, being in the same house as him and all. You shouldn't use him if you don't want Umbridge searching your mail like she is Harry's"

"That owl..." Luna was remembering the burgundy ribbon "Belongs to Ron Weasley? Are you sure?"

Neville nodded "Oh yes, I was sitting right next to Ron when it delivered a howler to him once." He laughed "I'll never forget that."

"Well" Luna's head was swimming "Thank you for the warning Neville."

Neville smiled and walked away, leaving Luna with the shocking revelation.

_'My secret admirer...Ron Weasley?'_

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter Eight Preview

Things get more and more

complicated and confusion is the order of the day

as another blizzard arrives...and with it,

Luna's most romantic owl yet!

* * *


	8. State of Confusion

* * *

-Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

-

-A/N:After the last chapter I got a ton of messages reminding me that Erroll isn't Ron's owl but belongs to the family. I just wanted to mention that this is a story about confusion and mix up's. Trust me, I know Harry Potter like the back of my hand, so little mistakes like this are very unlikely. Please keep this in mind when sending messages...if something seems wrong, it is likely on purpose. If I am going to deviate from canon, I will always post a note explaining why. :)

Just a bit about the layout of Hogwarts. The stone circle which I mention a lot in this chapter, is the beautiful area just off the covered bridge that leads from the clock tower courtyard to the hill down to Hagrids hut. Off to the side of the stone circle is a path up another hill that leads to the Owlery. I am basing this on the computer came "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix." If you are curious about the Hogwarts grounds and have never played this game, I strongly suggest it. It is amazing as you can literally walk from one end of the castle grounds to the next and the visuals are stunning. It comes complete with moving staircases, the curling staircases to the DADA room and Divination tower, an amazing walk from the entrance courtyard down to the boathouse and much, much more. The stone circle and walk to the boathouse are something everyone should see, and that is why in my stories so many of my outdoor Hogwarts scenes take place in either the stone circle or the boathouse.

-

* * *

-

* * *

Loony for Luna

Chapter Eight

State of Confusion

* * *

-

* * *

_'Ron Weasley?'_

Luna stared at that days freshly delivered scroll. The yellow rose she had received two weeks before had long since died and now lay pressed in her diary, a sweet memento that she would carry with her into old age.

She sighed as she allowed the scroll to roll closed and tucked it into the empty sock that she kept hidden in her sock drawer...there were far too many now to carry them with her. Besides, the scrolls had lost some meaning to her since the revelation that had come with the yellow rose.

She was almost one hundred percent sure that the scrolls had come from Ron Weasley...and she wished more than anything in the world that they had come from someone else.

Not that she didn't like Ron, he was sweet and funny, if somewhat insensitive at times. She just didn't care for him that way. There was someone else that held her heart, someone else that she had been hoping was sending the scrolls.

But of course that was silly, George Weasley could never care for someone like her. He treated her like a little sister, like he treated Ginny.

Besides, George and Angelina Johnson had become inseparable the past couple of weeks. Luna would look around the great hall and often find them with their heads together, and more than once she had seen them before breakfast, taking walks in the stone circle.

Of course she shouldn't be jealous. Angelina had been friends with Fred and George since their first year, but she couldn't help it. Every time she saw them together her heart broke a little bit more.

But it wasn't like George was ignoring her. He, Fred and Lee were still at her side nearly every free minute she had. These days though Angelina was also around. Luna would turn and find that she and George once again had their heads bent toward each other in quiet conversation and the jealousy monster would take another bite out of her heart.

Meanwhile, the scrolls kept coming and now instead of making her happy, they troubled her. Not just because she wasn't interested in Ron Weasley that way, but because she had a feeling that Hermione Granger _was_ interested in Ron that way.

It wasn't in Luna's nature to hurt other people, and she knew how much it hurt to care for someone who didn't care back. She had learned that fairly well in the past two weeks...watching George with Angelina made her heart ache like nothing in her life ever had.

'No wonder they call them crushes' she thought as she slid her drawer closed, once again hiding the scrolls from any who might see.

Well, maybe she couldn't do anything about George caring for Angelina and not her...but she could do something about Ron.

She would have to talk to him, to tell him that, though it was sweet that he cared for her, she just didn't care for him the same way.

It was the least she could do.

* * *

-

* * *

"It's not working." George agonized to Angelina two days later as they sat on a huge rock in the stone circle. A January thaw had come to Hogwarts and the piles of snow were nearly gone, evaporated away in the fifty degree temperatures that had hung around the castle for the past ten days.

"It's only been two weeks." Angelina smiled and squeezed his hand "Give it time."

"Ugh...it's driving me bats you know?" George threw a rock at the tree across from them as hard as he could, splintering off a spray of bark. "She is always looking at him and she has _that look_ on her face."

Angelina laughed a little "What look?"

"You know...that sickly, disgusting, _I'm-madly-in-love-with-you_ look."

_'The look I wish she was giving me'_

Angelina had no idea how Luna looked at Fred, she could hardly stand to watch the two of them together and avoided it at all costs.

"Well, then you'll just have to fight harder."

"I'll fight alright." George threw another rock "I'll hex the little toerag into next week."

"Oh George really." Angelina shook her head "You can't do that to your own ...to another person."

"I know." George sighed, he hated that he was having feelings like that toward his own brother, even if Ron was a bloody prefect."He just seems so arrogant around me lately. Like he knows I care for her, and knows she cares for him instead."

"He can't possibly." Angelina's heart seized. If Fred knew that Luna cared for him, he wouldn't wait long before doing something about it. "Besides, how would he know you care for her? Have you told him?"

"Not bloody likely." George threw the handful of rocks he was holding at the tree. "As if I would tell him shit these days."

Angelina was alarmed by his tone. Was it possible that this could destroy the relationship between Fred and George? They seemed okay together, though she _had_ noticed an odd turbulence lurking just under the surface when they were all together. She couldn't let that happen...Fred and George were too close to allow a girl to come between them. Apparently the time for confessions was at hand.

"George...I have to tell you something." She began nervously. "I know the girl you care for is Luna."

George rolled his eyes "Like that isn't obvious."

"Shush and listen." she took a weak swipe at him "That's not all I know...see, I know the person you think she cares about is your brother."

George nodded weakly "Figured that out didja?"

"Well, it wasn't that hard, considering."

"Snotty little..." George clenched his teeth "Percy wanna be."

Angelina was taken aback. No way could anyone accuse Fred of being a Percy clone in training.

"Percy?"

"Yeah, you've seen him...prancing all about with his shiny little prefects badge, threatening to take points away for tossing snowballs at windows..."

"Wait wait wait!" Angelina waved her hands "Are you talking about Ron?"

"Who else?"

"I...I thought you meant..."

"What? Fred?" George's eyes opened wide...was he competing with not just one, but BOTH of his brothers?

"Well...yes."

"No...Fred couldn't....he wouldn't do that to me."

"But you're forgetting, Fred doesn't _know_ you care for Luna."

_'Oh God! That's true!' T_he more he thought about it, the more likely it seemed. Fred always seemed to be close at Luna's side, being all over protective, and hadn't it been Fred who had put the idea in his head about getting Luna out of her detention with Umbridge and paying the old cow back?

"I can't fight Fred" _'Anyone but Fred.'_

"But...but you have to!" Angelina was near tears.

"Angie..."

"No George! You're not giving up, do you understand?" Angelina's voice was frantic.

"Angie...competitive is good on the quidditch pitch, but..."

"I'm not being competitive you prat!" Angelina punched him hard on the shoulder.

Then it dawned on him _'She loves him.'_

"Oh Angie." George put his arms around her and gave her a tight squeeze "I'm sorry...I didn't realize."

Angelina put her arms around his waist and held on as if for dear life. "Yeah well, you're stupid."

"Thank you." he laughed

"You're welcome, git."

He sighed "We'll work this all out somehow. Just you watch."

* * *

-

* * *

Luna stood at the end of the old covered bridge, her heart crushed in her chest. From her vantage point she had front row seat as George had pulled Angelina into his embrace. She felt choked, like she was about to smother as George caressed Angelina's back, his fingers tangled in her hair.

"Luna?" The familiar voice spoke from from behind her "Whatcha doing standing..."

Fred's words froze in his throat and his eyes fixed on his twin brother and Angelina as they held each other in the melting snow.

A sob broke into the haze around him and Luna pushed past him, then started to run back to the school.

"Luna..." with a final glare at his brother and Angelina, Fred turned to follow her.

"Luna, wait." He caught her on the stairs to the clock tower.

"Please just leave me alone." She sobbed miserably, but Fred was having none of that. He was angry, angrier than he had ever been. He felt betrayed. He was sure that George knew his feelings for Angelina were more than friendship, so what the hell was he doing holding her like that...touching her.

Right now though Luna was his first concern.

"No." He said calmly and pulled her to sit next to him on the wooden stairs, his arm around her shoulder. "I will not just leave you alone."

"Why not?" she said miserably.

"Cause" he shrugged "Your my friend."

"My friend. " Luna nodded and laid her head on his shoulder

"It's George isn't it?" He asked softly

Luna nodded "How did you know?"

"I have eyes don't I?" He smiled and reached in his pocket for his handkerchief. Luna took it thankfully and wiped her eyes.

"I know its silly, and pointless...but..." A flood of tears coursed down her cheeks "I can't help how I feel."

"Of course you can't." His voice carried a twinge of anger "No more than I can."

Luna looked at him questioningly and he shook his head

"Never mind that now."

"I feel so silly, I've been getting these scrolls you see, with poems..."

"Poem's?" He looked at her thoughtfully

She nodded "I should have known better I know...but I had hoped..."

"That George was sending them." he finished and she nodded.

"I know I shouldn't have thought...I mean,he would never...could never think of me that way."

"Why ever not?" Fred brushed a piece of hair from her face

"Because...he's..."

"he's just a person Luna." _'A person I am going strangle, but...' _"Both of us, just people, Nothing more."

Luna looked at him in disbelief. George and Fred Weasley were not _just people! _They were everything good, kind and wonderful. They had befriended her when everyone else thought she was a freak... mental...when she was just... Loony Lovegood.

"That's not true." She wiped her face "You're...wonderful, and kind...and..."

"And you're sweet, and caring." he smiled "And smart and cheeky and if I may say so, terribly cute."

"Please."Luna scoffed "I know what I look like, and I know what people think of me."

"Most people are stupid Luna." Fred took the handkerchief from her and wiped her cheeks "And so is my brother if he can't see how wonderful you are."

"It's not true." Luna sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder again "But thank you for saying it just the same."

Fred silently cursed the people who had convinced Luna that she was less than everybody else. The ones who called her Loony and mental, the ones who broke her heart.

Luna had come to mean a lot to Fred, like she was his own sister, like Ginny, and he was damned if he was going to let anyone hurt her again. Least of all his twin brother, and certainly not with the woman that he himself cared about.

But what was he to do? He had always thought that Angelina felt the same way about him that he did for her. Had he been wrong all this time? Had it really been George she cared for? Fred's mind flicked over the past could of weeks. George and Angelina _had_ been spending an awful lot of time alone together. If they really cared about each other, who was he really to stand in the way of their happiness? Shouldn't he want them to be happy, even if it hurt like hell to see them together?

But it was hurting Luna too, and that...that he simply couldn't stand for.

* * *

-

* * *

Luna had begun to dread the morning owl post. She considered escaping to the calmness of the entrance courtyard, but with the arrival of February, the January thaw had abruptly ended over night. Enormous, heavy wet snow fell in clumps to the grounded and Professor Dumbledore had already, in another unprecedented move, canceled that days quidditch match as the howling wind dropped the wind chill far, far down into negative numbers.

Not that it would stop the owls from coming.

---

_If you loved another_

_I think my heart would die_

_what would be left but to suffer_

_as tears fall from my eyes_

_I love you Eternally _

_my dear you own my heart_

_But of resistance I cannot say_

_That I could take a part_

_If another makes you happy_

_I think that you should know_

_I could never hold you back_

_But my heart with yours it goes_

_---_

Once again it was the clumsy owl, in its beak a red rose.

"That owls a bloody menace isn't it?" Ron grinned from behind her and Luna froze.

"Poor thing must have been so cold." Luna said guiltily as she shifted the rose from hand to hand under the table.

"Yeah, but Erroll's seen worse." Ron shrugged "He's been with my family for years."

"You're family?" Luna looked confused "He's not yours?"

"Well, a lot of people think he is, on account of he is always bringing me things. But he belongs to our whole family really."

"Oh, I see." Luna nodded, even more confused than before.

"Mum and Dad aren't too happy, they are convinced Fred and George

insisted on brining him back with them after Christmas because they are using him to get supplies up here, you know, ingredients for their skiving snack boxes and the like."

"Which they are." Hermione said, coming up behind him, Harry on her heels.

"I see."

"They have him going back and forth from here to Diagon Alley so much they are going to kill him off." Ron laughed a little "Maybe they'll manage to put the poor thing out of his misery. Hes a miserable old thing really."

"Good morning Luna." Harry joined them and bent down pretending to tie his shoe so he could whisper near her ear "Meeting tonight. Usual time."

Luna nodded.

"See you later then, have a good day." Harry smiled and turned away and with a wave they were gone.

_'So...that's not Ron's owl...but the families?' _

Not that it totally ruled out Ron, but...it certainly added other possibilities. But she had seen George, seen him...being..._close_ with Angelina Johnson.

So if it wasn't Ron, and it wasn't George...

Luna shook her head _'No way...it couldn't be..."_

"_...you're sweet, and caring." he smiled "And smart and cheeky and if I may say so, I think you're terribly cute."_

_'Could it?'_

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

**Chapter Nine Preview**

**Valentines Day arrives**

**and things get even messier.**

**-**

**Will confusion ruin the day**

**Or will someone have a **

**Happy Valentines Day**

**after all?**

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *


	9. Stupid Cupid

* * *

-Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

-

-

* * *

A/N I tried to stick to canon as much as possible, but I did need to deviate a little this chapter in a few teensy tiny details. :)

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Loony for Luna

Chapter Nine

Stupid Cupid

* * *

-

* * *

_Tell me that I have a chance_

_Does another own your heart_

_if my loves a wasted thing_

_Away from you I'd part_

_Tell me that I have a hope_

_that you can love me too_

_For if you wish me to go away_

_I don't know what I'd do_

_My heart it is a fragile thing_

_Though on the outside I seem strong_

_I've never loved this way before_

_Without you life seems wrong_

_But if you wish me to leave you be_

_I wont stand in your way_

_Destroy this scroll you hold right now_

_and I'll just go away._

_Happy Valentines Day-_

_I love you_

_-_

Luna looked at the scroll again, her eyes tearing as she read the words. These were not the words of Ron Weasley, of this she was completely sure. She had woken at the crack of dawn and hidden herself near a suit of armor and watched him for the last four mornings in a row and everyday he left Gryffindor house and immediately went to breakfast. There were no trips to the owlery.

But Fred...well, Fred and George had made several.

Of course, this could be because they were secreting in items for their business, Weasley Wizard Wheezes, but on more than one occasion she had seen Fred holding a scroll, a scroll tied with burgundy ribbon.

And now this.

If she destroyed the scroll as instructed, no more would come. But how could she do that? It wasn't in her to hurt people, and she cared too much about Fred Weasley to do that to him so callously. But at the same time, while she did truly love him, she thought of him the same way she did Lee...like an older brother, a protector, a best friend.

There was only one person who held her heart...and he didn't know it, nor did he want it.

Luna was made even more miserable by the fact that today was Valentines Day. Love was thick in the air, so thick it nearly made her choke with misery. After breakfast she was going to Hogsmeade with Fred and Lee, George was staying behind to help Angelina train Ron, and at noon she was meeting Hermione and Harry at the Three Broomsticks.

Her father had nearly burst when she gave him the news that Harry had decided to tell his story about the night Voldemort returned...well, to be more specific, Hermione had decided that the time had come for him to tell his story. Harry was too distracted by his date with Cho Chang to have a clue what was going on.

Luna considered the scroll in her hand. It was still unfathomable to Luna that they could have been coming to from Fred Weasley of all people. Even among the twins, he was the more outgoing, the more audacious...even obnoxious to a point, in a good way of course.

George was the quieter of the two. He seemed to be a little deeper, more of a thinker. Where Fred seemed to thrive on spontaneity, George was a planner, always looking for the absolute best plan of action before rushing into something.

Both were kind and sweet and sensitive, but George seemed to be more sensitive. Luna had seen George show weakness, his humanity in all its frailness...but Fred had never had his cool demeanor shaken, not that he didn't feel things just as deep as George did, she was sure.

There was just something about George, she had felt it the day they talked in the hallway after he had been banned from quidditch. A kind of twinge that made her heart melt.

Not that any of that mattered. George had very obviously given his heart to Angelina Johnson, she, Luna, was just a little sister to him.

With a sad sigh Luna tucked the scroll into her pocket, she couldn't hurt Fred...and she certainly couldn't do it on Valentines Day.

* * *

-

* * *

"Where in Merlin's arse is your brother?" Angelina groused as she stalked around the quidditch pitch, her broom brandished in her hand as if she were just waiting for a chance to use it as a weapon.

"Calm down Angie" George yawned "He had to eat breakfast you know."

"Speaking of breakfast." Angelina grinned "You seemed pretty happy about something this morning."

George shrugged "I'm excited to get back on a broom, it's been ages."

"You sure it's a broom and not a girl?" Angelina grinned "Luna perhaps?"

"Yeah." George rolled his eyes "I'm thrilled that she and my twin brother are spending Valentines Day together while I'm here training Percy Jr. the prefect."

"You really think that he's the one Luna cares for?" Angelina was unable to keep the tone of hopefulness out of her voice. At least if it was Ron, then Fred would still be available.

"Thanks." George had, unfortunately, picked up on the tone. "You're right, Ron would be much better than, say Fred, wouldn't he?"

Angelina winced, she hadn't meant to be so transparent. She put her hand on his arm. "I'm sorry, that was mean of me."

"It's okay." George nodded and pulled away "You can't help the way you feel anymore than I can." He grinned a little. "I'd rather it be Ron too, to be honest. I'd much rather hex him to hell than Fred."

"But..." Angelina gave him a stern look "You wouldn't really...I mean, you wouldn't hurt Fred...would you?"

"I couldn't could I?" George shook his head "He's my brother and my best friend you know? Besides, it would hurt her too, and I'd rather she be happy...even if it isn't with me."

"You really do love her don't you?"Angelina was in awe "I mean...I don't think I could be so selfless."

George just shrugged.

"George?" Angelina put her hand on his shoulder "You know... maybe you should just go to her and tell her how you feel."

"Maybe, too bad I'm too chicken-shit to do it isn't it?" He nodded towards the castle "Here come the prefect, better change the subject."

"Well, if we hurry, maybe we can save some of the day and go to Hogsmeade later." Angelina smiled "Then you can at least spend some of Valentines Day with her."

"You just want to go see Fred." George smirked

Angelina stuck her tongue out "So what if I do?"

* * *

-

* * *

Luna and Harry shared a rock at the side of the path to Hogwarts. The interview was over and they waited now for Hermione, who

was still in the Three Broomsticks, giving final instructions (and warnings) to Rita Skeeter.

"You okay Harry?" Luna asked him. His face was pale and he looked like he wanted to be sick.

"I'm fine." He lied

"Not you're not." Luna smiled and bumped his arm with hers. "I can't imagine how terrible that must have been for you, reliving all that."

"It was like falling back into the nightmares I've been having since last June." Harry's arm shook next to hers "And I worry about what kind of spin Rita Skeeter will put on it, after all the rubbish she wrote about me last year, you know?"

"I don't think you have to worry. My father will read the article before printing it of course, and if something sounds wrong, he will owl you. Besides..." Luna smiled "Rita seemed like she was afraid of Hermione."

Harry laughed and filled her in on the whole Beetle animagus thing.

"Why does this not surprise me?" Luna shook her head "I would have thought Rita Skeeter more the cockroach type though."

Harry grinned "Or a rodent." he shuddered, his words had reminded him too much of another animagus rodent...Wormtail, the bastard that had betrayed his parents, the one responsible for their death.

"I think you're very brave Harry." Luna smiled and put her hand on his. "Not just because you fought Voldemort, and did all those horrible tasks in the Tri-wizard tournament last year, but because of all you have been through this year. I don't think I could have handled all the lies Fudge has been saying about you if it were me."

"It's not like I had a choice is it?"

"But you did..." Luna shook her head "You didn't have to come back to school, and you certainly didn't have make a group to teach us to defend ourselves the way you have."

"That..." He lifted a finger for emphasis "That was Hermione and Ron's brilliant idea."

"But you didn't have to go along with it." Luna lifted his hand and traced a gentle finger over the scars on the back of his hand."And you didn't have to do this."

"I didn't plan on that." Harry gave her a half-smile and sighed. "I wish other people felt the way you do. My life would be less complicated at least."

"You mean Cho, don't you?" Luna let his hand go and looked at him in commiseration. "You seemed quite upset when you came in to meet us."

"I don't understand what happened." Harry nodded "Things were fine and then she ruined everything by bringing Cedric up, asking me a bunch of questions about that night, when all I want to do is forget it."

"I imagine she must wonder..." Luna felt a shiver go up her back as she imagined what it would feel like if she found out that George had been killed. "How horrible it was for him, and if he suffered before he died. I know I would."

Harry snorted "If it were that, I could understand it. But she wanted to know if Cedric mentioned her before he died...I mean, how selfish is that?"

"It is a bit I suppose." Luna shook her head sadly. Of the girls in Dumbledore's Army, Cho and her friend Marietta were the two that Luna liked the least...even if they were in Ravenclaw house.

"I keep thinking that she just wants me to be Cedric for her..." Harry looked down sadly "Like who I am isn't good enough for her."

"Oh no!" Luna took his hand in hers again "No, of course you're good enough for her!"

"You think so..." Harry sniffed sarcastically "...But apparently Cho doesn't."

"I'm sorry Harry." Luna sighed sadly, thinking of George. She dropped his hand and put her arms around him and gave him a gentle hug, Harry put an arm around her and she rested her cheek on his arm. "I know how it hurts to care about someone who doesn't care as you do."

Harry wondered what it was about Luna Lovegood that made him feel like, no matter what, everything was going to be okay.

* * *

-

* * *

"Would you hurry up?" George laughed as he reached out to tug Angelina's arm "All the good Honeydukes chocolate will be gone."

George had decided that Angelina was absolutely right. He needed to talk to Luna, to tell her how he felt. He was hoping a huge Honeydukes solid chocolate heart might help him out if he ended up stuttering like a moron instead of telling her how he felt.

"I'm coming!" Angelina laughed "Really George, you act like you are racing to the church to stop her from marrying someone else or something... like the gits in all those cheap muggle books that Alicia keeps bringing to school."

"Heaven forbid." George rolled his eyes "If Luna eloped with Percy Jr. I might be tempted to kill my own brother."

"You shouldn't call him that...it isn't very nice." Angelina laughed "He did much better in practice today though, didn't...?"

Angelina stopped abruptly as she banged into George. He stood frozen, his jaw clenching and un-clenching in anger. Angelina looked up to follow his glare and her breath froze in her throat.

Sixty feet in front of them sat Luna, wrapped tightly in the arms of Harry Potter.

* * *

-

* * *

The atmosphere around the Gryffindor table that evening was so frosty you couldn't have cut through it with a red hot chain saw. Angelina and George sat across from Fred and Lee. On Lee's left sat Harry and Ginny, across from them were Ron and Hermione.

Though he was pretty sure now that Fred wasn't pining after Luna, George still suspected that Ron was, and he was positive now that something was going on between Harry and her.

Despite what they had seen, Angelina was still convinced that Fred was the one sending Luna the letters. Luna was obviously not interested in Fred, but was in fact, interested in someone else, (that someone obviously being one Harry Potter) but that did little to ease Angelina's feelings and she directed her animosity toward Harry.

After all, she cared too much about Fred and George to see them hurt, and Harry was supposed to be one of their best mates.

"You know Ginny" She said acidly "You've really come along wonderfully. I think we have a good chance against Hufflepuff next weekend."

"If Ron doesn't screw everything up." George was of course, still irked over the whole 'Sweet and funny' thing.

"That's a terrible thing to say." Hermione looked at him crossly. "I'm sure Ron will do just fine."

"I think _you_ might be one of the best seekers I've ever worked with Ginny." Angelina glared at Harry and Fred under her lashes "At least _you_ are even tempered enough that you won't get yourself banned."

Under the table she patted George's leg to assure him that her remark wasn't meant for him. A motion that Fred picked up immediately.

"Er..." Ginny looked from one to the other in confusion "Thanks."

"George." Harry cleared his throat nervously, there seemed to be an ugly undercurrent drifting around the group of friends and he was obviously missing something. "Would you hand me the butter please."

"You can reach it yourself." George didn't look up from his plate "You're good at just taking things."

"Look who's talking." Fred muttered under his breath so only Harry and Ginny heard him.

"Don't you start on him." Ron looked at George angrily, still mad over a few bludgers that he was convinced George aimed at certain body parts on purpose.

"Going to take points if I do Percy?" George picked up the plate of butter and slammed it on the table closer to Harry.

"Percy?" Ron looked at George like he was out of his mind "I'm Ron you prat."

"Ronald, I think he was insulting you." Hermione looked at George angrily "He's been jealous since you were made a prefect, hasn't he?

Really, you need to grow up George."

Hermione and Ron got up from the table and stomped angrily from the great hall.

"Jealous!" George howled "Of ickle Ronniekins?"

"Er..." Harry began "I feel like I am missing something here."

"Yeah." Angelina spat in his general direction "You do _feel_ a lot of things that you shouldn't, don't you Harry?"

"What in the name of Merlin's fat house cat is wrong with you people?" Ginny looked from one to the other

"I can't imagine." Fred glared at George "You have any idea what could be wrong George?"

Ginny was taken aback by the venom in his voice. Fred and George _never_ fought, at least not seriously.

"I don't know" He turned his glare on Harry "Maybe ickle Harrykins knows what the trouble could be."

Harry was dumbfounded...since when was he _ickle_ _Harrykins?_

"I don't have the slightest." Harry shrugged. Since his talk with Luna he was actually in a really good mood, but then, Luna had that effect on people. "I feel perfectly wonderful."

George rose from the table, followed by Angelina. "Of course you do."

"Yeah." Fred muttered under his breath as he rose from the table

with Lee. "Just go running off with him why don't ya."

Harry and Ginny looked at one another.

"Everyone's gone crazy." She said

"You think?"

"You don't imagine cupid was drunk today do you?" She grinned "Like maybe their brains got all hit by arrows instead and they got all rattled?"

Harry shook his head as he remembered Cho's temper tantrum

"You could very well be right Ginny." He grimaced "Stupid Cupid."

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter Ten Preview

Differences are abruptly put aside as the worst thing

imaginable happens...

Dumbledore's Army gets busted

But is that the end of the rebellion?

-

Not by a long shot.

* * *

-

* * *

A/N Yeah, as you can tell by the preview, this fic is getting close to an ending...Don't worry, there are at least three, maybe as many as five chapters left. But as I already have it all planned out, all the way to resolution, it shouldn't be long!

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *


	10. Momentos

* * *

-Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

-

* * *

-

-Hey! Check out my new website! I've also started a forum for my friends and faithful readers! You can find the link on my profile page (Just click the little icon that says Website at the top of the page) and from there there is a link to Writers Roundtable, my forum! Now's your chance to actually give me feedback about what you would like to see in all my stories and share with other fanfiction addicts!

-

* * *

-Warning...this chapter is a little angsty...might require a tissue or two...if I've done it right that is! LOL

* * *

-

* * *

Loony for Luna

Chapter Ten

Mementos

* * *

-

* * *

Luna's mood had down since Valentine's day...the same day that she got the last scroll. Since then, they had abruptly stopped and Luna found herself frequently visiting her sock drawer...just to assure herself that she hadn't dreamed them up in the first place.

She wondered if they hadn't been just a joke after all, if perhaps the sender had gotten bored when she didn't destroy the scroll on Valentine's day. But then, she had been almost positive that they were coming from Fred Weasley, and after all the hullabaloo around Christmas, Luna was convinced that Fred and George were serious about being her friend.

Even though they weren't from the person she had wanted them to be from Luna agonized over their absence...they had made her feel like she was something special, if even to one person.

But all that was nearly forgotten when Harry announced that they would be learning the Patronus charm at the next meeting. Luna was sure that her patronus would take the form of a crumple horned snorkack and she was anxious for the chance to prove to doubting know it all Hermione Granger that they were in fact real.

That morning Luna found herself once again watching for the absent owl to come crashing into her breakfast, but it never came. It hadn't come for such a long time now that Luna only felt a tiny stab of disappointment. It was much worse when she looked over at the Gryffindor table and saw George Weasley sitting, as he always was these days, next to Angelina Johnson. With a deep sigh she gave up the search and left the great hall. She had long since stopped telling herself "Maybe tomorrow..."

"Luna." a cheerful voice called out to her as she pushed open the heavy door leading to the entrance courtyard and she turned to find Fred smiling behind her.

"Hello." She smiled at him and waited for him to catch up. "How are you this morning Fred?"

"Excited." he grinned "How about you?"

Luna looked at him blankly and he laughed in response.

He sidled close to whisper in her ear "For tonight...the DA meeting."

"Oh right." Luna laughed at herself and shook her head "Don't think I am quite awake yet. Sorry."

"I'm very curious, aren't you?" He grinned "To see what shape mine takes I mean."

"Well, knowing your propensity for things that explode..." Luna grinned "I'd put my money on a blast ended skrewt."

Fred threw his head back and laughed loudly

"Are you planning on being late for Potions again?" Luna asked as she inched her way in the direction of her class "If you thought the Flobberworms were bad...I hear professor Snape has a fresh delivery of bat intestines."

"Actually, I was wondering about you." he smiled "You looked upset."

"Me?" Luna's attempt at nonchalance failed badly "I'm fine, can't imagine what would make you think that."

"Well, perhaps it was the way your face fell when the owl post arrived."

Luna sighed...Fred was just too observant for her own good. "It's nothing...silly really."

Fred waved his hand "So, out with it?"

Luna hesitated. If she admitted that she missed the scrolls she might be sending him the wrong idea, but then again, if she didn't admit it...he would see through her and not stop until she confessed anyway.

"They've stopped coming." she sighed "The poems. Since Valentine's Day."

"Did you find out who they were from?"

She shook her head. "I suppose they must have been a joke...someone's idea of a laugh. But..."

"What makes you say that?"

Luna laughed "Honestly Fred, have you forgotten who you're talking with?"

Fred gave her the look that meant he was about to yell at her for getting down on herself but Luna stopped him.

"No, now hear me out. I realize I was very wrong to think that you and your brother were setting me up, but you must realize that I have been set up in the past. I didn't chose the nickname Loony Lovegood myself you know."

Fred had to admit she had a point "Okay..."

"So, if you accept that, you must accept the idea that someone could have been having a bit of fun at my expense."

As much as he hated to agree, her logic was impeccable.

"I suppose you're right." he said glumly "But you realize what that means of course."

"What?" Luna looked at him in confusion

"That George and I are going to have to investigate ourselves" He grinned cockily. "and, when we find whoever it is that is playing games with your feelings we will hex the living hell out of them."

Fred didn't give her a chance to answer, he turned on his heels and marched away to potions.

Luna stared at his back. If Fred had been the one sending the scrolls...why would offer to involve himself in the search for the sender?

* * *

-

* * *

"Hey." Fred slid out of his seat at the end of potions and caught up to George. "Need to talk to you."

"What is it?" George's tone was frosty...it had been for the past few weeks, not just with Fred but with just about everybody, except Angelina that is.

"Someone's bothering Luna."

George stopped and turned to face his brother "What do you mean, bothering her?" Lee and Angelina chose that moment to join them

"Bothering who?" Angelina looked at Fred with curiosity

"Someone has been sending Luna love letters." Fred looked from George to Lee "She thinks someone is having some fun at her expense."

"She does?" George turned away to continue on to transfiguration.

"Why does she think that?" Lee asked as he fell into step between Fred and George "They could be real couldn't they?"

"That's what I said." Fred nodded "But Luna says that people have done things like this to her before, tricks and such."

"That's probably why she was so ready to believe you were tricking her before." Angelina sighed "Not that I helped much."

"Forget it Angie." George put a hand on her arm "That's old news and long since forgiven."

Fred felt a twinge go up his spine and he momentarily had to fight an urge to tear his brothers arm off. Angelina however felt a burst of pure joy. If Fred was asking about the letters...then he couldn't possibly be the one sending them.

"I told her we would find out who it was."

George didn't answer, instead he turned into the boys lavatory, leaving Fred, Lee and Angelina to wait outside.

"I think I know who is was." Angelina bit her lip

"Who?"

"Alight then..." Angelina nodded "See, George and I were coming to meet you all on Valentines Day in Hogsmeade. Remember? We got a late start because George was helping me train Ron."

"Right..." Fred and Lee nodded "so?"

"Well, we saw Luna, and she was looking pretty cozy" She nodded to where Harry, Ron and Hermione sat on a bench "With Harry."

"No way!" Lee laughed loudly "Harry has a thing for Cho Chang."

"Harry _did_ have a thing for Cho Chang" Angelina corrected "But things went very badly for them on Valentine's day. She's been pretty frosty to him since."

'But still, "Fred shook his head "Luna says she's been getting these since the start of fall term practically. Why would Harry send her letters when things were fine between him and Cho then?"

Then it dawned on Angelina...

_'Of course...'_ She put her hand over her mouth _'I should have thought of it before.'_

"What is it?"

"Nothing...I..." George would kill her if she told the others about his feelings toward Luna. "No, never mind, it doesn't make sense anyway." She turned away quickly and called over her shoulder "We better go, were going to be late."

_'George!' _she exclaimed to herself _'George was the one sending Luna the scrolls!'_

* * *

-

* * *

Luna looked at the silver rabbit, a satisfied grin plastered on her face. Okay, so maybe it wasn't a Crumple Horned Snorkack as she'd hoped...but it was still beautiful.

"Wonderful Luna!" Harry encouraged as he passed her "Good work, it's brilliant!"

A loud crack burst through the laughing.

"Harry Potter!" Dobby the house elf had appeared suddenly "They're coming sir! You must run!"

"Dobby, what is..."

"Professor Umbridge, sir! Someone told and now they're coming! You must flee now!"

A look of horror passed over Harry's face. "Everyone! Go, now!"

Someone grabbed her hand and pulled her from the room, it wasn't until she was being pulled down the hallway that she realized it was George.

"George!"

"Come on Luna! We have to get out of here!" For the first time ever, George Weasley looked worried.

"They're coming George, I can hear them!"

"Quick. In here!" George pulled a tapestry aside to reveal a small space, barely big enough for one person, much less two.

"There isn't room..." she hesitated

George rolled his eyes "We'll make room."

He stepped in and pulled Luna in after him.

"George!" Luna whispered "It's too..."

"Shhh." he whispered into her ear "They're right outside."

His breath was hot against her skin and Luna's neck tingled madly. He shifted slightly and pulled his arms tight around her waist, their bodies squashed together in the small space. Luna felt dizzy. How many times had she dreamed of being exactly where she was? How often had she longed to be in his arms?

And here she was. Even though she knew it wasn't really the kind of embrace she had yearned for, she relaxed her body and allowed her cheek to fall against his chest then brought her arms up to rest on his shoulders.

In that moment, even though she knew she would regret it later, she let herself enjoy it.

George stopped breathing when Luna lay her head on his chest and put her arms around him. He knew that she was only doing it because her arm stuck out the side of the tapestry, that if she didn't they would be found out. Still, he couldn't stop himself from burying his face in her hair and pulling her closer. She smelled so good, so sweet. Her hair smelled like spring flowers, like lilac and violets.

His body trembled and he wondered if he would be able to force himself to let her go once the danger was past. But then, he would have to wouldn't he? Her heart belonged to someone else and he had decided that he wouldn't stand in her way.

That was why he stopped sending the scrolls.

But now he was seized by the desire to tell her everything, that he was the one who sent her the poems, that he sent her the comb she was wearing in her hair, and the roses.

The yellow rose for eternity, the red rose for love.

God how he loved her!

"Luna..."

"I...I think they're gone George." she whispered as she lifted her head and moved her arms from his shoulders.

No, he couldn't tell her. She had chosen Harry, and Harry was one of George's best mates. Hadn't he given Fred and him the money to start their joke shop? Harry would make Luna happy...of that he was sure.

More than anything in the world, he wanted Luna to be happy, even if it made him unhappy.

George pulled his arms away and pushed open the tapestry. The hallway was quiet now, deserted, and he stepped out, pulling Luna with him.

"George" She said his name softly, still whispering in the empty corridor.

"Thank you." she stepped up on tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "Thank you for watching out for me."

She smiled, and then she was gone.

* * *

-

* * *

Luna tossed and turned late into the night. Word had spread that it was Marietta Edgecomb who had ratted them out and the atmosphere in Ravenclaw house was thick with anger. Cho Chang had stood in the corner comforting her friend as she wailed over the disfigurement to her face caused by Hermione Granger's spell, irrefutable proof that she was a traitor, a sneak.

But none of this was what kept Luna tossing and turning.

She was remembering how it had felt to be in George Weasley's arms. Even now she could feel the ghost of his whispers on her neck and feel his arms holding her close. She couldn't remember ever having felt safer in her life...even though an ancient tapestry was the only thing standing between her and a return engagement with Professor Umbridge's black Quill.

Even more, she longed to be there again, her cheek against his chest and his arms around her. For those fleeting moments, with disaster staring her in the face, Luna Lovegood had felt what it was like to be truly happy.

But it was wrong, and it _would_ never be like that again. He had only been protecting her, like he would have Ginny. She was only too aware that George belonged to Angelina Johnson, and after how kind Angelina had been to her since Christmas, she could never wish anything bad for her.

She accepted now that the scrolls had been a joke. They had to have been, someone borrowing the Weasley's owl perhaps to cover for themselves. She had proof that they hadn't come from Fred, or Ron, and she knew that they couldn't have come from George.

They had been like a beautiful dream...but like a dream waking to the light of day, they couldn't last forever.

Luna pulled the comb from her hair and put it inside the rolled up sock. She would never wear it again, but she would keep it as she did the pressed roses.

Sweet mementos of what might have been.

And what would never be.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter Eleven Preview

As the DA serves detention it becomes clear

that Umbridge is in need of some discipline herself...

Angst and heartbreak take a backseat and the fun begins, but when the fun is over

...the true season of heartbreak begins.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *


	11. Into the Sunset: Part I

* * *

-Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

-

-

-

* * *

-

* * *

Loony for Luna

Chapter Eleven

Into the Sunset

Part One

* * *

-

* * *

_I must not break the rules_

_I must not break the rules_

_I must not break the rules_

A drop of blood rolled from the top of Luna Lovegoods hand and landed on the sickeningly pink roll of parchment. Silently she clenched her teeth, longing for the time to pass so she could run to her room, to the bottle of triple strength essence of murtlap solution that Professor Sprout had secretly given them.

Though they had all gotten away, except for Harry that is, Pansy Parkinson had made it into the room of requirement and gotten her hands on the member list. This night, at last, was the last of their month long, seven days a week, detention.

By now of course the words would be forever etched on their hands but Luna had decided early on that she would wear the scars with pride, like a badge of honor. Still, the pride was hard to conjure as the black quill tore at her flesh. She sniffed, catching the attention of those who sat next to her, and despite her efforts to hide it, they didn't miss the involuntary tear that plopped onto the parchment in nearly the same place as the blood.

Had it been anyone else they would have simply smiled at her in encouragement, then turned back to their own hell, silently commiserating while they fought their own displays of pain from cracking through their stony facades.

But this wasn't just anyone else, these were the two that had become Luna's protectors of sorts, the ones who fought those who would attempt to break her heart. And for one of them, watching her pain was beyond unbearable, a torture to him because he loved Luna Lovegood more than he had ever loved anyone or anything before in his life.

That he believed he had no chance with her meant little and when he turned back to his parchment he bitterly cursed the evil cow that was responsible for her pain. He could look the other way about his quidditch ban, he could tolerate that she had tortured Harry all year, he could even bear that the cow had driven Dumbledore from his rightful place as headmaster...

But making Luna cry...that he could not ignore. Dolores Umbridge was going to pay...and she was going to pay BIG.

* * *

-

* * *

At last, Umbridge announced that their detention had come to an end and Luna rolled up her parchment and picked up the ugly black quill to hand them in, then joined the others in the short line.

"Luna." Harry Potter whispered and smiled kindly at her, having been on her other side, he too had noticed the tear that had escaped her. "You alright?"

"I'm fine." Luna returned his smile as he reached for her hand to examine it. He leaned closer and whispered into her ear.

"You still have enough of the murtlap solution that Professor Sprout gave you?" He looked worried " Hermione has some extra bottles if you need some."

"Yes."Luna squeezed his hand before pulling hers away "I still have plenty."

They put their parchments in the basket with the others while Umbridge looked on, checking their names off on her list, then deposited their quills in the box.

"Do you reckon she is going to frame them all?" Harry's face twisted into a smirk as they reached the freedom of the entrance hallway "Put them on the wall next to those wretched kittens?"

"No." Luna smiled "She has enough by now I am sure she will use them to wallpaper her office."

"Luna..." his face turned serious "I just want to say that I'm sorry."

"Whatever for?" She looked at him through confused eyes.

"This...all of this." The expression on his face tore at her heart "You wouldn't have been through all of this if not for me."

"Harry, have you been apologizing to everyone, or is this just because I lost it a little tonight?"

Harry looked at her sheepishly and then grinned "Both."

"That is the silliest thing I ever heard."

Harry opened his mouth but Luna shushed him with her fingers over his mouth. "Harry, we all knew what we were risking when we signed up and it's not like you forced us at wand point."

She smiled softly "You know...this year would have been completely unbearable without you..."

Luna smiled at Fred and George as they passed  
"...you know...without the DA to look forward to."

Harry blushed "That's nice of you to say...but..."

"No, I'm not saying it to be nice, I'm saying it because it's true.

"Besides, our detention has been served. It's over now." She reached out, took his hand in hers and gave it a squeeze. "And it _was_ worth it."

"You should go get some murtlap on your hand."Harry smiled a little "I'm looking forward to some myself."

Luna smiled and waved as she turned away. "C'ya Harry."

* * *

-

* * *

George was doing the best he could to ignore the dagger that was sticking in his heart.

"_You know...this year would have been completely unbearable without you..."_

What about him? Hadn't he done anything to make her year more bearable? Apparently not...Luna wasn't thanking him. Nor was she holding his hand or touching his face the way he had seen her touch Harry's when he had turned his head back to glare at them.

"You know..." Fred began "I' thinking that it's time we did something about that evil cow."

"Er..." George turned back to the conversation a little too late to catch the gist of it. "What?"

"Umbridge has gone on more than long enough." Thankfully Lee had been listening.

"Oh...right." George nodded absently "so what do we do about it?"

_What does Harry have that I don't? Besides a Firebolt...one that is, by the way, locked in Umbridge's office where it shouldn't be impressing anybody. Not that Luna would care about that. But he is 'The boy who lived' and he has been a hero since like forever...what with saving the philosophers stone, and killing the basilisk and destroying Tom Riddles memory in that diary, and casting afully formed patronus to save Sirius and Hermione...and being the Tri-wizard winner..._

_Hell, Harry did have a fairly impressing leg up on him._

"George." Lee elbowed him "You paying attention mate?"

"Right...Umbridge." he shook the unpleasant thoughts about Luna and Harry from his mind.

"Did you see Luna tonight?" Fred's voice had taken on a sad tone, and with the mention of Luna's name he captured George's full attention.

"You mean the fact that she was crying?" George bit hard into his cheek as the anger tore through his chest. "No way Umbridge gets away with that."

"Right you are." Fred's face twisted into a grin. "So here's what I'm thinking...."

* * *

-

* * *

It was a week to the day since they had finished detention and Luna felt happier than she had in a long time. For the past week George hadn't spent every moment attached at the hip with Angelina Johnson. In fact, she was spending more time with Alicia and Katie and less with Fred and George. She hadn't once seen them with their heads together in the great hall and they had stopped taking walks together in the stone circle.

Luna was humming happily as she skipped along, that nasty Weasley is our king song had a terribly catchy tune. She had just entered into the corridor off the Ravenclaw hallway when a hand reach out from the tapestry and clamped over her mouth, an arm reached around her middle and pulled her behind the tapestry into an empty corridor. But Luna hadn't been a member of Dumbledore's Army for nothing. She bit down hard on the fingers that covered her mouth and used the attackers moment of weakness to wrench out of his grasp and reach for her wand. Too late, she saw that her attacker was not an enemy at all, but rather George Weasley who now lay crumpled on the floor several feet away...stunned by Luna's deadly aim and her s_tupefy _spell.

"What the..." She said angrily as she started down the hallway towards George. Fred and Lee stood against the wall, laughing themselves red in the face while tears of laughter poured down their cheeks.

"Shhhh." Fred cautioned "You'll get us caught!"

Luna ignored them as she knelt next to George "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." George's face was nearly as pink as the others, but for an entirely different reason. "You have a hell of a wicked Stupefy Luna...gotta give you that."

_'It's your taste in men that I find lacking.' _He thought sadly to himself as he got to his feet.

"What were you thinking?" Luna stood and fixed the three of them with a dirty look "Grabbing me and pulling me in here like that?"

"Er..." Fred grinned "If you'll give me a moment, I'll show you." he took Luna's hand and pulled her back to the tapestry. He pulled it open slightly and pointed to a small box hidden with a disillusionment charm in a spot that was meant to house a armored statue.

"You see that box?" he pointed at what appeared to be a wick sticking out of the side "George was just about to cast '_incedio'_ on it when you happened into the hallway."

"Incendio?" Luna looked at him blankly "What fo..._oh no!_" Realization dawned in her eyes "You can't mean...I mean...you're not planning to..."

"We are." George and Lee now stood behind them, grinning like mad.

"But you'll be expelled!"

"Well" Fred's grin was enormous "We've always known that our futures lie outside the world of academic achievement."

"But..." Luna was about to protest when the full impact of Fred's words hit her. They were leaving... Fred and George were planning on leaving school. "You're going to just leave? Today?"

"Well, maybe not today...we might not get caught...." He grinned "This time."

Luna whirled around to face George "But...you can't just leave..."

Even though George belonged to someone else...at least here at school she could see him, be close to him. If they left school, she would probably never see him again.

Luna's words were like ice water to George. In his desire to make Umbridge pay for hurting Luna, he hadn't completely thought of the full implications. Leaving school would mean leaving her. Leaving her unprotected from the people who called her Loony, the ones who were cruel to her and made her think less of herself... the ones who stole her things and hid them from her. But worse than all that he was leaving her to grow even closer to Harry.

But then... that was perhaps for the best. Harry would look after her, his concern over her tears the week before made it obvious that he cared about her. George tried not to be bitter as he remembered how Harry had tenderly taken Luna's hand in his own, but it was as much of a losing battle to forget that as it was to tune out the memory of Luna's words.

"_You know...this year would have been completely unbearable without you..."_

"We won't get caught." Fred rolled his eyes at Luna "And think of how much fun it will be to watch Umbridge chase after something she can't stop."

Luna giggled now at the idea of Umbridge running about like a mad woman.

"Would you like to do the honors Miss Lovegood?" Fred grinned cockily, his eyebrow raised in a dare as he gestured to the edge of the tapestry.

Luna grinned, her eyes dancing madly. She raised the arm that still held her wand.

"_Incendio!" _

* * *

_-_

* * *

Luna was struggling to not feel sad as she sat with the others that night watching the continuing fireworks from the astronomy tower. Fred and George danced around in unabashed glee at the success of their antics. No one had a clue as to who had set off the fireworks...or at least a shred of evidence. Harry had stumbled into the tapestry shortly after Luna had set the fireworks off and she had pretended to be overjoyed, like the others. But inside, her heart was slowly breaking.

Fred and George had gotten away with it...this time. But next time they might not be so lucky, and luna was positive...particularly after the wild success of this particular bit of naughtiness, that there WOULD be a next time. And a time after that, and a time after that, and they would keep going until they did get caught.

They were also firm on the decision that they had served their last detention with the black quill. They had already plotted their escape...the only uncertainty...was when.

When would the happiness disappear from her life? When would they become beautiful memories to her rather than living, being, forces in her life?

Though she tried to be happy, she couldn't help the melancholy that poured over her, even as she watched Fred and George dance with Lee on the dark astronomy tower in celebration.

"Hey..." Fred plopped down onto the floor next to her "Why you looking so glum?"

Luna looked up at him and smiled "I'm not."

"I've seen glum before Luna..." Fred nudged her with his elbow "And your face definitely fits that description."

"I guess..." Luna took a deep breath and sighed "I guess it's just knowing where all this is going to end...maybe not tomorrow, but eventually."

Fred looked up at her but her eyes weren't on his...they were on George.

"I'm sorry Luna." Fred said softly "The last thing we want in all this is to leave you behind."

"I just wonder...will I ever see you again?"

"Will we ever see you again?" Fred was aghast "What kind of silly question is that?"

Luna shrugged " A practical one, given the circumstances."

"Luna..."Fred waited until he had her full attention then fixed her eyes with his. "You live only a little more than a mile from us. It's like a thirty second broom ride."

"But won't you be in Diagon Alley? In your new flat above the shop?"

"Eventually I suppose." he nodded "Then it's a ten minute broom ride."

"Maybe you'll forget about me. When your shop gets busy and you are successful men of business."

"Yes, because that sounds so much like George and I." Fred laughed loudly "We'll be wearing fancy businessman robes and driving mini brooms...out buying wizard stocks and white picket fences."

Luna couldn't resist laughing...Fred and George in uptight businessman robes was too ludicrous to imagine.

"Make fun of me then." Luna smirked "See if I care."

"Not making fun of you." Fred grinned "Just making you see how ridiculous the idea of us forgetting about you is."

"I'll miss you so much." Luna sighed as she fought to keep her tears back "We won't even be able to owl because of Umbridge."

"There's only six weeks of school left...besides, who says we won't still be here a couple more weeks? Easter break starts in three days, not much point in casing trouble and disrupting everyone's leisure time is there?"

"Of course not." Luna grinned

"Hey!" Lee called from the other side of the tower "What's all this...I thought this was a celebration?" George stood silently next to him...his eyes fixed on Luna's face and wishing it were he that was sitting with her...preferably with his arms around her.

"Miss Lovegood is under the impression..." Fred got to his feet, pulling Luna with him. "...that we are going to leave school and forget all about her."

"What rubbish is this?" Lee laughed, but then, he could laugh...Fred and George had already agreed to not involve Lee in anything that would put him at risk of being caught. If Lee was kicked out too, no one would be there to keep an eye on Luna.

"As if we could forget her." George smiled even as his heart broke at the idea of leaving her behind.

"I'm just being silly right?" Luna smiled at them "Who could forget Loony Lovegood." her laugh rang out over the darkening grounds and George's only thought was of just how much he was going to miss her when they were gone.

Only another week or so...and then he would have to leave her behind in the care of someone else.

George had never envied anyone before...but at that moment, his heart was near to bursting with his envy for Harry Potter.

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter 12 Preview

After a final shot at Umbridge...

the moment of parting arrives.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *


	12. Reprieve

* * *

-Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

-

-A/N I changed my mind and decided to write a chapter covering their Easter break...so the preview for chapter twelve is now the preview for chapter 13.

* * *

-

-

* * *

-

* * *

Loony for Luna

Chapter Twelve

Reprieve

* * *

-

* * *

Luna found herself growing more and more miserable as the days passed. She woke up each morning worrying about each new day, wondering if this would be the one that would take Fred and George out of her life. A part of her longed to beg them to stop their private war with Professor Umbridge, to not risk their having to leave school, to not leave her there alone. But Luna knew that she could no more tell them to stop than she could confess her feelings to George.

Sure, if she asked them, they might stop...for her, but that would mean changing the thing about them that Luna loved the most...their courage and bravery and their audacity. She couldn't ask them to be cowards for her. Instead she watched as each new antic was pulled off successfully, each in turn bolstering their confidence, driving them onward to committing even bolder, more risky acts.

Luna barely breathed in the two weeks between the fireworks and the start of Easter break, knowing that each moment with Fred and George could very well be the last.

Then, break did come, and along with it Fred and George's promised time of good behaviour. For the next seven days there would be no pranks, no risk of getting caught. Luna found herself able to breathe again.

"What are you looking so happy about?" Angelina, wearing a huge smile, asked her the first morning of the holiday.

"I imagine..." Luna grinned back "The same thing you are."

"It is a relief isn't it?" Angelina grinned "Knowing they are going to be good for the next week."

Luna nodded "It is...but I have a horrible feeling they are going to get caught soon."

"You too eh?" Angelina's smile, like Luna's, had vanished "I understand why they are doing this, but..."

"It's only a matter of time." Luna nodded "I'm going to miss them so much."

"I know...me too." Angelina sighed "But I guess all we can do is be sure to enjoy the time we have left, and right now we have seven trouble making free days to enjoy."

"Luna! Angie!" Fred called out as he joined them, Lee and George dragging behind. "You're still going into Hogsmeade today, right?"

"Wouldn't miss it." Angelina smiled and turned towards the Gryffindor table.

"What about you?" He turned to Luna.

"You're not going with Harry?" George forced the bitterness out of his tone.

"No. Harry's Hogsmeade visits have been banned...." Luna looked at him like he had sprouted a second nose "Besides, I said I was going with you lot didn't I?"

"Well, just them." Lee motioned to Fred and George "I have too much homework."

"And don't you have homework?" Luna grinned teasingly

"You know as well as we do..." Fred winked "Not much point in us worrying about staying caught up is there?"

Luna felt a shot of pain tear through her heart at the unintentional reminder that they would be gone soon. She forced a smile and nodded in the affirmative before turning to the Ravenclaw table.

* * *

Upon reaching Hogsmeade they went to the small restaurant and ordered the Hogwarts Special...a picnic basket to go and headed for the edge of town once again. There was a huge reserve with hiking trails and little lakes and it was a favorite place for Fred, George and Angelina so they wanted to take Luna there since she had never been there.

Luna's senses were acutely alert, she wanted to save every precious word, sight and smell in her memory for when the time came that memories were her only link to Fred and George. But to her, the sandwiches were dry and tasteless and the sweet lemonade was bitter. Even the crab salad, her favorite, was like chewing on tasteless rubber bands. Even as Angelina,Fred and George's ceaseless chatter bubbled around her Luna felt like she was sinking into a dark pit.

After lunch Fred grabbed Angelina by the hand and wandered off to explore familiar paths, leaving George and Luna behind. George offered Luna his hand to help her to her feet.

"Where are you going?" She asked hesitantly

"We...I want to show you something." he smiled "My favorite place in Hogsmeade."

Luna accepted his hand and allowed him to pull her to her feet. She followed closely behind him as he led her deep into the forest. About a quarter of a mile in, her ears picked up the sound of rushing water and shortly after the forest gave way to a small clearing, the centerpiece of which was a small waterfall.

"This way." George smiled and took her hand again, leading her over a pile of rocks and into a cavern that ran behind the waterfall. Sparkling minerals filled the plain grey rocks and the effect was dazzling, as if thousands of rainbows were filling the small cavern while a million stars sparkled around them.

"Oh George..." Luna sighed "It's so beautiful."

_'You are.' _He thought while he took in the sight of the stars casting their brilliant light on her face and bare arms. The light made her eyes come alive, as if they were deep blue sapphires that glowed with their own internal light.

"And this is your favorite place?" she smiled, realizing that it was now hers too "I would have thought that was Zonko's" she giggled softly and sat down on the floor of the cavern to watch the falling water splash against the rocks.

"Nope." George grinned and sat down next to her "Zonko's comes in as my second favorite. In Hogsmeade anyway. This cavern and Zonko's come in second and third over all."

Luna turned to him with a grin "What would your first favorite place be then?"

_'Wherever you are.'_

"Ah see...I could tell you, but..." He smirked and Luna prepared herself for the clichéd line she knew was coming.

"Then you'd have to kill me...I know."

"Yes." He laughed "And I'd hate to have to kill someone as sweet as you."

_'And smart, and beautiful, and lovely and wonderful, and...'_

"Well, as I would rather hate to die right now...please feel free to keep your secrets." Luna nudged him with her elbow "But you know...a real friend would tell without the threat of death."

"You got me there." George grinned "Well, maybe another time."

"Okay. I'll accept that...for now." She smiled up at him and his breath caught

"So..." George cleared his throat "Are you going to tell me why you've been so sad all day?"

"Well..." Luna hadn't been expecting this question and she foundered for an excuse then decided a little turnabout was fair play. "I could tell you..."

"But then you'd have to kill me...right." George nodded with a small grin quirking the corners of his mouth "But see, you can't use that line because I already used it, and the rule is that a single line can only be used once a day."

Luna laughed "According to who's rule book?"

"Well" George looked at her, his face a mask of seriousness "According to the George Weasley rulebook of proper clichéd phrase usage."

"Oh I see." Luna nodded in mock seriousness "Well, can't be breaking the rules can we?"

"Obviously not." He nodded "The consequences for breaking the rules are pretty dire."

Luna laughed loudly

"So you see Luna..." George grinned at her "You're only option is to tell me the truth."

"The truth." Luna desperately tried to come up with another way to deter the conversation. She turned her head to look at George to find he was looking at her.

"Please tell me." His voice was incredibly soft as he reached his hand out and brushed her cheek with his thumb. "Why are you so sad Luna?"

"I..." Luna cleared the lump from her throat

"It's because of us isn't it?"

The lump jumped back into her throat with a vengeance. "Us?"

_'As in you and me Us?'_

"Me and Fred." George clarified "The thing's were doing at school."

Luna felt the air rush back into her lungs and she nodded. It was much better for him to have realized his leaving was the cause of her sadness rather than that he figured out that she was in love with him. She looked away and nodded solemnly.

"I'm sorry it's making you sad." his voice had gone even softer so it was just barely above a whisper.

"I don't want you _'YOU' _to get expelled and have to leave school."

she confessed

George felt a horrible stab to his conscience. "It's not like that's exactly what we want either."

"But you don't care if you do." she accused gently

"You know..." He cleared his throat and his voice had returned to normal "We almost didn't even come this year. We got the money we needed to start up our shop over the summer we've rented premises and everything. We've never been much for the educational aspects of Hogwarts...Mum says it is a miracle that we haven't been expelled yet."

He grinned down at her for a second and then his face was serious again "But we decided that mum deserved to see us finish, after all she's put up with over the years. She's not too thrilled with our choice of careers either, she wants us to go to work at the ministry, like Dad and Percy."

"The Ministry?" Luna laughed loudly at the idea of Fred and George Weasley in buttoned up, uptight ministry robes and attempting to act all sedate all the time. "Do they even have a division that is responsible for blowing things up?"

"I rest my case." He smirked and nudged her with his elbow. "Anyway, on top of the Percy situation...we just couldn't bear the thought of giving mum anymore grief."

"So you feel you've been on borrowed time all year then."

"Not_ really_." he shrugged "We reckoned we would use the year to do research, for the shop. We had intended to finish...but with Umbridge here..." He shook his head "We can't just do nothing."

_'I didn't realize I would fall in love with you...that you would give me a reason to WANT to stay...'_

"I know...and I understand." Luna sighed "But, you have to realize too that my understanding doesn't make it any easier to lose my two best friends."

"But you have other friends..."

_'Like Harry...'_

"But they aren't you." Luna swiped at her cheeks and George felt like an ass for making her cry "I'm just...I'm going to miss you so much when you've gone. It won't be the same here without you..."

"Hey..." George put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her against his side. Luna buried her face against his chest, her fingers wrapped in his shirt. "it's okay."

"No it's not!" Luna suddenly felt angry. Not with George, or Fred, but with the entire situation. "This is it, once you're gone, you'll never come back...ever."

"But...the summer holidays are only a little over a month and a half away. We'll see each other loads over the summer. You'll probably be sick of me and Fred by the time September 1st comes around."

"Never." Luna whispered into his chest "I could never be sick of you."

_'YOU!!'_

George brushed his lips gently over the top of her head, so gently she thought she was imagining things.

"Do you want us to stop?" he whispered "I don't know if Fred will...but I will, if that's what it will take for you to be happy again."

"You really mean that don't you?" Luna looked up at him and let go of his shirt

"I want to see you smile again." he pulled back and wiped her tears away with his thumbs.

_'I can't stand to see you cry and know I am part of the reason your crying.'_

"Thank you for that." Then she did smile "But I can't ask you to stop. Not for me."

"Luna..." _'Don't you know that I would do ANYTHING for you? I would give my LIFE for you!'_

"You can ask me."

"No. I Can't. " she hook her head "I can't ask you to change who you are when your bravery and audacity is what I like about you in the first place."

She took his hand in hers "Maybe you could quit, but you would never be happy about having done it. Would you?"

George shook his head sadly...damn it, why did she have to be a Ravenclaw?!

"Of course you wouldn't...you and Fred...well, your the hero type. You can't just sit back and watch while things go on around you. You have to be in the thick of things" She giggled "No...that's not right...you have to be LEADING the thick of things."

"But what about you?" George laced their fingers together "What about your feelings?"

"Me? Well..." She looked up at him bravely, her eyes darker blue than he had ever seen them, the thick lashes still clumped together with her tears. "As for me...I'll just have to look forward to seeing you in the summer, won't I?" She grinned "When you find free time in between your hours spent being successful buttoned up businessmen in your uptight robes."

"Oh...I see." George got up and pulled her to her feet. He bent down and wrapped an arm around the back of her legs and scooped her up onto his shoulder "Think your funny do you?"

"George!" Luna screamed and beat on his back with her fists "Put me down!"

He marched with her to the where the water splashed the rocks.

"George Weasley!" she realized his intention and clutched his shirt so tightly it lifted halfway off his back. "DON'T! YOU! DARE!!!!"

But she was too late..she found herself spluttering under the swiftly rushing knee deep waterfall, and with a sudden last minute jerk, she managed to pull George in with her. George reached for the wall to steady himself as he stood, in the process he trapped Luna against the wall between his arms.

For a long moment they stared, lost in each others eyes.

"Luna.." She was so adorably beautiful standing in front of him, soaking wet and laughing. His year long urge to kiss her became unbearable and he brushed her hair from her face as he lowered his own face closer...closer...then closer still...

Luna's mind screamed _'He's going to kiss me!'_

"George!" Angelina called from the entrance to the cavern "Luna!"

George pulled back up hastily, pulling his hands from her long wet hair.

"There you are." Fred grinned as he entered the cavern to stare at the soaked twosome "Hey Angie...Looks like were not the only ones up for a swim."

Luna turned away, her face beet red. What had she been thinking only a second ago? No...she had to be wrong...

Why would George Weasley want to kiss her?

She had to have been imagining things.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter Thirteen Preview

The holidays are

over and Ginny informs Fred and George

that Harry desperately needs their help.

Fred and George are caught

and the moment of parting arrives...

But not without some

tearful goodbyes.

**Into the Sunset Part two**

**Coming Soon**

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *


	13. Into the Sunset: Part II

* * *

-Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling. This chapter contains direct quotes from the book "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, it is not my intention to take credit for these quotes.

* * *

-

-

* * *

-

* * *

Loony for Luna

Chapter Thirteen

Into the Sunset

Part II

* * *

-

* * *

The rest of the Easter holiday passed in a blur. George found himself feeling incredibly guilty for almost kissing Luna, after all, she belonged to Harry Potter, not him. But on the other hand, the only regret he had was that Angelina and Fred had horrible timing.

Why couldn't they have waited just another two minutes?! He had been so close...less than half an inch! Even if she had slapped him or something, he could have at least had the sweet memory of the taste of her lips to take with him when he and Fred left.

Leaving had begun to feel more and more imminent. Ginny had cornered them and told them that Harry needed their help, he was desperate to speak to Sirius.

"All you need is a diversion." Fred had told Harry "Long enough to get into Umbridge's office to use her fire."

George of course had pretended to be more than willing to go along with this latest scheme, but inside his heart ached. He remembered Luna and the pain that she was having at the thought of their leaving. He had been totally serious when he told her that he would stop taking the risk if it meant her happiness, but Luna of course wouldn't hear of it.

That was one of the reasons he loved her so much, her selflessness.

It would only be about six more weeks before the start of the summer holidays and George felt more than a little guilt about the fact that he was slightly relieved that Harry Potter would be returning to his horrid Aunt and Uncle at number four Privet Drive and he would have Luna all to himself. Maybe if he got her alone he would be able to make her see that Harry was totally wrong for her. Harry was too boring, too serious for someone as feisty as Luna Lovegood.

Besides, being involved with Harry Potter was like wearing a big bullseye on your back that screamed "Here I am Voldemort...come and get me!"

The next day they would be attempting their most audacious attack yet. The only thing left was to find Luna and warn her. Fred and George both were fairly sure that this would be the one that got them caught. Too much could go wrong and the nature of their plan didn't give them much time to get out of the area. This attack would be extremely fast and the area they had chosen would offer them no places to hide. Once they lit the wick, it would be over.

Now, the night before, they searched the school grounds for Luna...but she seemed determined, though unintentionally, to avoid them. They had searched the library and every inch of the school grounds. The only place she could be was her own common room...it was rather late.

"We'll have to tell her tomorrow after breakfast then." Lee commented as they headed back to the Gryffindor common room.

"Well" Fred shrugged and grinned "Not like we have to worry about getting detention for being late for Potions."

George sighed much louder than he had intended.

"What's with you?" Fred looked at him like he was going batty

"Nothing." George said defensively

"You're not scared are you?" Fred teased

George looked at him with something close to disgust "Have you ever known me to be scared?"

"Well, there was that time you were scared of those rocks..."

"I was seven years old you idiot."

Fred and Lee grinned.

"So what's eating at you then? You've been quiet all week." Lee was baffled, he had never seen George this way before.

"It's Luna." He sighed loudly again

"What about her?" Fred grew serious, his tone worried.

"Look, you can't tell her I told you this, but she is much more upset about our leaving then she lead us to believe."

Fred stopped and looked at him "How do you know?"

George crossed his arms over his chest and leaned heavily against the wall.

"She let it slip that day at the park when we were in Hogsmeade. She was actually crying."

"Luna?" Lee's voice was incredulous "Crying?" That didn't sound like Luna...she was tougher than that. Granted, she had cried in detention...but then again, so had he almost. They had all nearly lost it at one time or another during those terrible nights.

"Yeah..." George pushed off from the wall and began walking again "And she seemed a little mad too."

"At us?" Fred now looked worried too.

"No, I think it was just the whole situation getting to her." George pushed open the door to the corridor that lead to the portrait of the fat lady. "But I told her we...well, that I would stop baiting Umbridge and..."

"You told her what?!" Fred looked as if he might fall over from shock

"It doesn't matter...she wouldn't hear of it." He sighed "Lee, you've got to promise us...you'll look out for her when were gone."

"Of course I will." Lee grinned a little "As if you even need to ask. Luna's my friend too."

Fred still looked at George as if he had grown a third eye. What was this about George backing off of Umbridge? For Luna's sake? Granted, if Luna had asked him to, he likely would have done it just as George would have...he didn't think he had it in him to say no to her. But George had _offered _to back off, all on his own.

Just how deep did his brothers feelings for Luna Lovegood go?

Looking back, it had looked as if he and Angelina had interrupted a 'moment' between them in the cavern...but at the time Fred had been a bit hazy in head over his own shared moments alone with Angelina. He and Angelina were now quite firm on where they stood and had even talked about marrying...once the war with Voldemort was over. But then, Angelina obviously knew something he hadn't. Though she had admitted that the time she spent was George was completely and one hundred percent platonic, she had refused to tell him what it was about.

But if Luna was involved with Harry, and from all appearances, it seemed as if that were true...it was no wonder George hadn't told Luna how he felt. Hadn't Luna told him that she cared for George? But then, that was before Valentine's day, before she and Harry had apparently gotten together.

As much as Harry Potter was one of Fred's best mates...he didn't like the thought of Luna being with Harry. Harry was dangerous because of his ties to Voldemort.

"Just keep an eye on her Lee." Fred said softly as they stood outside the portrait of the fat lady.

"Password..." The fat lady's voiced droned on

"Fluster Bomb"

Fred couldn't help but notice the sadness in his brothers voice. Obviously Luna wasn't the only one upset over their upcoming departure.

* * *

-

* * *

Fred and George cornered her in the courtyard after breakfast as planned. Luna took the news with a stiff upper lip, though her eyes became deeply troubled.

"So this is likely it then." she said plainly

Fred nodded

She sighed softly "I've known this was coming for a long time, since the DA got caught, I've known you wouldn't sit still for the things Umbridge has been doing." she tried to smile but it looked more like a painful grimace.

"You'll be careful won't you?" She attempted again and managed to force a smile "If Umbridge does catch you, it's not likely she will just let you leave."

George forced the lump back down his throat "We have it all planned out."

Luna nodded and started to walk away "I'm going to be late." she turned back and gave them a brilliant smile "Unlike some people...I still have to worry about detention." she turned around and began to walk away again.

Fred turned to George to find that he was near tears.

"Luna!" Fred called out "Wait."

She stopped and turned again, waiting while Fred crossed the distance between them once.

"We don't have to do this...if you don't want us to." he brushed a piece of hair back behind her ear "Just say the word...we can find some other way to get Harry into Umbridge's fire."

Luna smiled then...her first real smile in days. "Thank you for that. But I already told George...I can't ask you to not be who you are."

She stood on her toes and kissed them on the cheek each in turn. "Just promise me you won't let Umbridge catch you and keep you here to be punished."

"We promise" They said in unison

Luna smiled again, then, she turned and walked away.

George watched her go, his face still tingling like mad in the spot where her lips had touched him. Fred looked at George and his heart hurt at what he was seeing.

A single tear had broken free and now slid down brothers cheek.

* * *

-

* * *

The day passed far too fast for Luna Lovegood. Every moment she knew brought her closer and closer to the dinner hour...the scheduled time for Fred and George to light what would likely be their final wick.

During the noon break they had filled her in on what they were planning to do and she realized as they did that the chances of their getting away with it this time were lower than slim to none.

Fred and George kept looking at her, as if waiting for the moment when she would ask them not to follow through with their plan...but Luna remained stubbornly silent. She laughed at their jokes, hollow attempts at lightening the mood that fell horribly flat. Her eyes often going to Angelina and wondering how she was bearing up. Angelina seemed to be taking it as bad as Luna. Their eyes met often and they commiserated silently, both unwilling to allow Fred and George to see their upset.

"How you bearing up?" Angelina asked during one of the rare moments that Fred and George had left them alone.

Luna sighed sadly, once again fighting tears. "About as well as you I suppose."

Angelina nodded and gave Luna's hand a quick squeeze "Umbridge has been in a state since the last set of tricks they pulled. I overheard her telling Filtch that she would allow him to whip the "troublemakers" if he managed to catch them."

Luna looked scared "Have you told Fred and George this?"

Angelina nodded sadly "They just laughed. Whatever their plan to get away is, they are pretty sure of it."

"Well, they aren't stupid." Luna attempted to smile "From what they've told me they have this planned to the very smallest detail."

"They're doing this for Harry you know." A twinge of anger laced Angelina's voice. Deep down she felt that they were subconsciously doing it because Luna cared for Harry, she had become only too aware of how much Fred and George cared for the girl sitting in the grass next to her. Not that she blamed Luna in any way, shape or means.

Luna nodded "I know how grateful they are to Harry, for giving them the money for the shop."

Angelina smiled a little "He was glad to be rid of it. Harry hated having to take the Tri-wizard money."

Luna looked at her, her eyes questioning.

"Fred told me." Angelina smiled a little "He believed it rightly belonged to the Diggory's, but they wouldn't take it."

"Harry's a really, really good person." Luna nodded.

_'But he's no George Weasley.'_

* * *

-

* * *

Luna was in the fifth floor corridor when she heard the explosion. She ran, following the swarm of her fellow clasmates to the source of the noise.

By the time she got there, Fred and George had already been cornered.

"So..." Umbridge stomped around in front of them, her face a deep shade of puce. "You think it amusing to turn a school corridor into a swamp do you?"

Fred grinned up at Umbridge, his eyes brave and unafraid "Pretty amusing. Yeah."

Luna stepped as close as she could and George looked up and their eyes locked. For a moment Luna thought she saw a flash of sadness in this light brown eyes.

"I've got the form Headmistress!" Filtch pushed past her, his hand clutched tightly around a piece of parchment."I've got the form and I've got the whips waiting...oh let me do it now."

Luna felt a sick feeling that nearly knocked her to her knees, then she felt a hand grasp hers and squeeze it tightly. She looked over to see Lee standing next to her.

"Very good Argus." Umbridge looked triumphant, her face had gone from puce to a bright, rosy glow. "You two are about to learn what happens to wrongdoers in my school."

Luna felt her throat clench tightly closed and she fought to breathe. This was it...the moment she had been dreading for weeks.

"You know what?" Fred's grin had turned into a smirk, Luna had never seen him looking so brave and audacious and a surge of pride flowed through her. "I don't think we are."

He turned to George and Luna saw that George wore the same look.

"George, I think we've outgrown full time education."

"Yeah." George's face split into a huge grin "I've been feeling that way myself." As he turned away from Fred his eyes locked with Luna's again and again she saw the sadness flash across his face.

"Time to test our talents in the real world. D'you reckon?"

Umbridge's face had gone puce again as she contemplated Fred and George's next move. She shifted angrily from foot to foot, as if preparing to grab both of them if and when they attempted to escape.

Even through the scorching pain of their imminent departure, Luna felt her heart swell and enormous pride surged through her. Fred and George were the bravest people she had ever met, and their actions today, done only for the sake of a friend in need, made her even more proud to be their friend.

"Definitely" George grinned, his face defiantly grinning into Umbridge's puce face

Umbridge opened her mouth to speak when as one Fred and George yelled out...

"_Accio Brooms!"_

From above Luna heard the sound of splintering wood and above her two brooms swept over the crowded hallway, one dragging a heavy chain. They stopped in front of Fred and George and with a sinking heart Luna waited for them to climb aboard.

"We won't be seeing you!" Fred grinned cheerfully as he swung his leg over the broom handle.

"yeah." George laughed as he climbed on his own cleansweep. "Don't bother to keep in touch."

Luna laughed as Fred yelled out the address for their new shop and George pointed in Umbridge's angry purple face and offered a discount to anyone using their products to "use their products to get rid of this old bat."

Despite Umbridge's screaming to stop them, Fred and George began to rise into the air. George caught Luna's eye a final time and smiled, then he mouthed the words "See you soon."

Fred grinned down at her and winked then called out to Peeves

"Give her hell from us, Peeves!"

Peeve's grinned and saluted as Fred and George rose high into the air and with a final wave they leaned forward on their brooms and raced out the doors and into the brilliant sunset amid the cheers of the classmates they left behind.

Luna watched until they had disappeared into the clouds. Seconds later Umbridge and Filtch stomped from the corridor and it was then that Luna became aware of the murmurs around her. It was as if Fred and George had called their school into action and many spoke of carrying on in their absence.

She pushed through the crowd and began to run from the cheering student body, Lee noticed a moment later and began to follow. She reached the stairs that led to the boat house and took them two at a time, anxious to put as much distance between herself and the school as possible.

Lee found her sitting at the end of the pier, her face buried in her hands. Lee sat next to her and put a gentle hand on her shoulder. It was as she turned to him that her face broke and she fell forward, sobbing into his outstretched arms.

* * *

-

* * *

Luna felt as if she were walking in chest deep, freezing cold, water. Every bit of her felt like staying in bed, safe in her room, where she could nurse her broken heart in peace.

But she knew that wasn't something she could do. Fred and George had started this, and now it was up to her and the others to finish it. If she gave up, it would mean letting them...l_etting_ _him_...down.

Angelina smiled at her sadly from across the great hall and nodded in encouragement as she sat down to breakfast. Luna wondered where they were now and if Mrs. Weasley had taken their leaving school as badly as they had thought she might.

Around her, her classmates spoke of nothing but Fred and George. Many spoke of doing a "Fred and George" themselves and Luna knew that, for Umbridge, things were only going to get worse.

It was with little interest that Luna noticed the owls arriving to deliver the morning mail. She paid them little attention until an owl broke free of the others and swooped down low over her head to drop a scroll onto the table in front of her.

Her heart sped up a moment, thinking that perhaps her secret admirer had returned to action, but the scroll was tied with a blue ribbon and was written in black ink. Luna untied the ribbon and unrolled the scroll, she smiled as she red the words on the parchment.

_Don't forget us..._

_See you in June..._

_Love, _

_Fred and George_

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter Fourteen Preview

Despite Umbridge's attempts

to crack down, things only become worse

for the pink cow.

While Luna anxiously counts

down the days until the end of the term

she finds a reason to go on...

Helping Lee and Angelina drive

Umbridge batty!

But soon everything is about to change

as Umbridge's days as

high inquistor come to an abrupt

and ugly end and Luna

finds herself in

incredible danger!

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *


	14. Missing Him

* * *

-Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling.

* * *

-

* * *

- Almost done with this one! I think two more chapters and the epilogue, but I have been considering ending it a little different than planned, so it could very well be a chapter or two more than that. Visit my website and forum for information on possible upcoming projects!

Please note that I haven't proof read this chapter, so I apologize upfront for crappy typos and spelling mistakes.

Sorry it took me a little longer to get this chapter up than usual.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Loony for Luna

Chapter Fourteen

Missing Him

* * *

-

* * *

Luna Lovegood felt like a ghost. In the two weeks since Fred and George departed she had been completely unLuna-like. She rarely smiled, and she largely ignored the talk going on around her...even if almost all of it was in praise of Fred and George.

Luna, Lee and Angelina had been pulled out of class the day after Fred and George's escape and questioned about the incident. Umbridge learned quickly that she could neither get the trio to share a cup of tea (hated it), Pumpkin juice (horrible allergy) or water with her (The entire student body had recently been recruited into the Church of Swedish Anglican Purity and could not drink water that had not been purified by Swedish Holy men lest they should all burn in hell) , nor brow beat them into answering her questions.

Taking a different tact, she demanded that they remove the swamp as she had been unable to do it herself and Filtch, being a squib, was of no help. The other staff at Hogwarts had suddenly become rather stupid...not one of them had an idea how to get rid of the magnificent swamp left in the wake of Fred and George Weasley's dramatic departure.

In fact, already that day every toilet in the girls first floor lavatory had exploded, another, albeit smaller, swamp had appeared in the transfiguration courtyard and Peeve's had spent breakfast pelting Umbridge with bits of sausage and strawberry jammed toast (the toast supplied by Hannah Abbot, Ernie MacMillan and Justin Finch-Fletchley).

Umbridge finished by informing the three that their mail would be held until the end of the term, and should they attempt to send any owls, they would be immediately expelled.

"You can't do that!" Luna had yelled "Messing with the mail is against the law!"

"Haven't you realized it yet Miss Lovegood?" Umbridge laughed cruelly "I AM the law."

Despite herself, Luna burst into riotous laughter.

After her week of detention Luna went out of her way to avoid Umbridge. On Tuesdays and Thursdays she ate her nosebleed nougat, fainting fancy's and puking pastilles, once she even had the pleasure of barfing all over Umbridge's shoes.

Since that time a niffler had been set lose in Umbridge's office, every toilet had exploded at least once, and Peeves had sent nearly every chandelier in the school crashing to the floor. He seemed to be taking Fred and George's request to heart, following her around day in and day out, blowing raspberries and raising a ruckus tossing things about when she attempted to address the school.

The loud speakers Umbridge had installed had been replaced at least four times as they were constantly disintegrated with bubble juice. An insane amount of students had come down with various maladies upon entering the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

But even with all the excitement of rebellion going on around her, the time passed horrifying slow. As nearly everyone she knew was studying for the upcoming O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T'.S, she spent her evenings alone in her room, sleeping with the handkerchief George had given her clutched in her hand.

She missed them both horribly, but she missed George so much she couldn't breathe at times.

It was during one of those times that Angelina found her sitting alone under an ancient beechwood tree. Their time together had become increasingly rare as fifth years had begun their O.W.L.S and seventh years had begun their N.E.W.T.S.

"Have you heard from them?" Luna asked hopefully as Angelina sat next to her. Being in Gryffindor house, there were plenty of others that Fred and George could have sent news to Angelina through.

"No." Angelina looked disgusted "As you know,Umbridge has stopped my mail, and Ron's, Ginny's, Hermione's and Harry's too."

"Ugh!" Luna felt like crying "That stupid cow!"

"Fred and George really got under her scaly skin didn't they?" Angelina giggled "I think they've given her mad cow's disease."

Luna laughed

"I've been a little worried about them myself." Angelina bit her lip "Their mum has a horrible temper at times and Fred and George have a talent for bringing it out."

"But she wouldn't hurt them or anything..."

Angelina grinned "Of course not...although leaving school just might inspire her to attempt to turn them over her knee. From what Fred's told me, their mum's big on getting an education."

"She must be very proud of Ron, being a prefect and all."

"Oh yes." Angelina giggled again "She was as proud as Fred and George were mortified."

"They're not fans of authority, that's for sure. " Luna smiled, remembering how just after Christmas she'd had to talk Fred out of turning Ron into a pretzel for threatening to take points from Gryffindor because they were throwing snowballs at the windows while Ron was trying to study.

"George was really angry with Ron not long ago. He was even snapping at Harry." Though Angelina knew exactly why George had been short with Ron and Harry, she thought it best to feign ignorance.

"That doesn't sound like George." Luna looked confused "He was always so happy."

"He actually called Harry "ickle Harrykins" Angelina grinned "He usually saves that for Ron."

"Hey..." Luna was looking toward the forbidden forest "There's Lee."

Angelina looked up "What do you suppose he's up to in there?"

"I don't know...but it can't be good." Luna shook his head "Do you suppose we should go see?"

But Angelina was already to her feet, waving at Luna to get up and come with her. Moments later the forest closed in around them and Luna was incredibly thankful that their were still hours to go until dark.

"He's talking to someone." Angelina whispered in Luna's ear "Who do you suppose..."

At that exact moment, Lee burst through the brush right in front of them...something hidden under his robes. Angelina and Luna lifted their eyebrows at him while Lee stood his ground, looking incredibly guilty.

"What are you two doing here?" He asked nervously

"We could ask you the same." Angelina's voice had taken on an oddly maternal-ish tone.

"Er..."Lee hedged "I could tell you...but then I'd have to..."

"Don't you give me that Lee Jordan!" Angelina shook her finger at him.

"Okay, okay..." He sighed in surrender "Fred and George are going to kill me." He muttered to himself as he opened his robes.

"A niffler?" Luna stepped forward to pet the furry critter.

"It was _YOU_!" Angelina accused "You put that niffler in Umbridge's office!"

"Fred and George left me a couple." Lee grinned "Thought they might come in handy."

"You've heard from them?" Luna asked hopefully

"Just once, the weekend after they left, I sneaked down into Hogsmeade to meet them."

"But..." Angelina and Luna said at the same time

"They swore me to secrecy, cause they didn't want you two to risk it. They just wanted to be sure that no one got into trouble for the swamp."

"Are they okay?" Luna asked eagerly "Did their mum..."

"Totally went ballistic."Lee grinned "but they rode it out okay. They're busy now getting the shop ready to open and they said they will try to get free to meet the train in three weeks when we come back from school."

Luna's heart soared. George would be there when she got off the train...even if he was going to meet Angelina...at least she would see him, and Fred of course.

"And your secreting another niffler into Umbridge's office?" Angelina asked, her brow knitted together in concern "You've no one too keep watch, you'll get caught...it's a miracle you didn't the first time."

"I don't really care if I do. Only reason I stayed behind when Fred and George left was..." Lee stopped, he wasn't suppose to tell that he had been asked to watch over Luna and Angelina. "...Well, my parents you know...they'd kill me."

"And they won't kill you now?" Luna asked skeptically

"Of course they will." Angelina rolled her eyes "Well, were here, no sense in you doing it all alone now."

"Erm...I don't think so." Lee shook his head and attempted to step past them

"What do you mean you don't think so?" Luna raised an eyebrow "You can't really stop us if we want to help now can you?"

"Look..." Lee again had the look of someone who was facing two different kinds of death. "I promised Fred and George I would keep you two out of it."

"What do you mean, keep us out of it?" Angelina grabbed Lee's arm

"They're gonna kill me." Lee sighed again "I'm not suppose to tell."

"Fred and George might or might not kill you." Angelina gave him a dirty look "But I definitely will if you don't spit it out right now."

"Fine!" Lee turned back to them "I'm suppose to be keeping you OUT of trouble, not getting you into it. They already got mad at me when they found out you..." he nodded at Luna "landed yourself in detention again."

"Well!" Luna felt indignant anger surge through her "As if that was your fault."

"You really have no idea do you?" Lee laughed

"No idea about what?" Luna looked at him, her face a puzzled mass of confusion.

"How over protective they get when it concerns the both of you."

"Why of all the silly..." Angelina stomped around in a small circle "outrageous, pigheaded..."

"It's just because they care..."Lee began

"Give me that niffler." Luna demanded with a meaningful look at Angelina.

Angelina grinned as she pulled her wand from her pocket "Right...give it over, now."

"Not on your life." Lee began to back away

"It will be your life." Luna pulled her wand out of her sleeve "If you don't do as we say."

"But..." Lee continued to back away, his eyes darting back and forth between the two wands "Fred and George will _kill_ me."

"Better them in three weeks..." Luna began

"Than us now..." Angelina finished "...at least this way, you'll have time to say your goodbyes."

Luna walked up to Lee and lifted the niffler from his arms "Come here sweetheart...are you going to help us teach that mad toad a lesson?"

Angelina giggled and pet the niffler in Luna's arms and then she looked at Lee. "You did the right thing, really."

They turned and walked quickly out of the forest. By the time Lee caught up to them he was just into to see the last of the nifflers hind quarters clear the window to Umbridge's office.

"Merlin's fat arse." Lee smacked his forehead with his palm "I'm a dead man."

* * *

-

* * *

Horrible guilt crept up Luna's throat two mornings later as the news of the attack on Hagrid spread across the great room. From her seat at the head of the staff table Professor Umbridge wore the most horrible smirk. She was cocky, having killed two birds with one stone the night before. Next to her sat the ominously empty chair of Professor McGonagall.

Unable to stand another moment in Umbridge's presence Luna slipped quietly from the table and out into the bright morning sunshine, joined a moment later by Lee and Angelina.

"We shouldn't have done it." Luna was near tears

"It's not your fault." Lee said quietly "How could you know that she would blame Hagrid? Besides, you weren't suppose to be involved, if anyone's to blame its me."

"How in the bloody hell do you get that?" Angelina looked at him angrily "Fred and George had no business having you babysit us in the first place."

"Right." Luna nodded, even though a part of her thrilled at the idea that George cared so much that he would see to her well being even after he was gone...but then, maybe it had been Fred's idea and not George's at all.

"You realize what this means don't you?" Lee sagged onto the bench next to Luna

"What?" She asked softly

"It means..." Angelina sat on Luna's other side "With Dumbledore and McGonagall gone...it's just us now. It's just us against Umbridge now."

"Well..." Luna sighed "That just means we have to fight harder, that's all."

Angelina kicked hard at a stone and sent it flying across the courtyard "I'm so sick of fighting."

"At least we'll finish up our N.E.W.T.S today..."Lee sighed "after that it should be smooth sailing for the next three weeks."

"Easy for you to say." Luna smiled a little "You don't have to sit an exam with Umbridge next week. She's planning on supervising transfiguration exams too rumor has it."

"Suddenly N.E.W.T.S don't sound too bad." Angelina nudged Luna with her elbow and smiled reassuringly "You could always become faint just before the exams."

"But I'm out of fainting fancies." She grinned

"You could vomit on Umbridge's shoes again." Angelina encouraged

"Or tell her you only take exams that have been purified by Swedish holy men." Lee offered with a cheeky grin, causing Luna and Angelina to both crack huge grins.

"I miss them." Luna sighed and Angelina put an arm around her shoulder. "I miss them so much."

"Me too." Angelina's voice broke as she pulled Luna into a tight hug. "But, we have to be strong. It won't do for Umbridge to see us sad."

Luna nodded and sniffled as she pulled away.

"Only three more weeks." Lee put a arm around Luna and his hand rested on Angelina's shoulder. "Then we'll all be together again."

"And no Umbridge." Angelina added

"That's good for you...but what about me." Luna looked at the crystal clear blue sky "you don't have to come back in September...I'm only a fourth year."

"I bet Umbridge wont be here in September." Lee said reassuringly

"Right." Angelina agreed "If Peeve's has his way, Umbridge will be in St. Mungo's ward for the incurably loopy by then."

Luna grinned "That would be ever so nice. But still, even if Dumbledore is back next fall...it won't be the same without you guys."

_'Without him.'_

* * *

-

* * *

Luna and Ginny walked down the corridor together, relieved that the day had finally ended.

"No Umbridge tomorrow." Luna sighed gratefully

"I swear..." Ginny's face wore an ugly look "She makes me want to learn a few unforgivable curses."

"Angelina tells me she blocked your mail too."

"Yes." Ginny rolled her eyes "She's so afraid Fred and George are going to send us stuff through owl post."

"Has anyone heard from them?" Luna asked hopefully

"They sent a heavily coded letter to Katie Bell, from her 'Auntie Gred', just to let us all know that they were okay."

"Auntie Gred?" Luna snickered

"Yeah..." Ginny grinned "Katie knew who it was from right away, you've heard the whole Gred and Forge thing right?"

Luna smiled and nodded "Who hasn't?"

Ginny stopped suddenly and then moved to a closed classroom door. Luna turned and stepped to the door to listen. Inside were Ron, Harry and Hermione, and apparently they were arguing about something. "What's going on I wonder."

"Only one way to find out I guess."

Ginny pushed the door open.

* * *

-

* * *

-A/N I didn't feel a need to go into the attack on Hagrid and McGonagall as it has already been done in the book, also, Luna was not a witness to the attack. I will not be going into the raid in the ministry either, as that story has already been told. Chapter sixteen will begin with Luna's return to school after the raid. Chapter 15 will start up with Fred and George leaving school, running in the same time frame as chapter 14.

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter Fifteen Preview

Fred and George return to the burrow

Will they survive Molly's rage?

As they prepare to open their business

George attempts to find ways to keep himself from

worrying too much about those they left behind

at Hogwarts...

and from missing Luna...

While Fred uncovers his brothers secret!

When news reaches them

that Harry has led a small group of

DA members,

(including their brother and sister)

into a trap set by Voldemort

Fred and George rush to Hogwarts!

(The timing of this chapter is concurrent with chapter 14)

* * *

Chapter 16 Preview

How will George react

when he finds out that Luna was part of

the raid as well...

and that Harry nearly got her killed.

The Conclusion to Loony for Luna....

Coming Soon!


	15. Tres Manifique

* * *

-Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling.

* * *

-

* * *

Note: This chapter is completely of my imagination as there is no canon to go by.

* * *

-

* * *

Loony for Luna

Chapter Fifteen

Tres Manifique

* * *

-

* * *

Despite their best attempts to prevent it, Molly Weasley had hit her stride nearly an hour before and she appeared to be no where near losing steam.

"Of all the stupid, irresponsible...imagine! Conjuring a swamp, at Hogwarts!"

Fred looked at George, both of them wore horrified grimaces. Umbridge's owl had reached the Burrow well ahead of them and Molly had been lying in wait the moment they opened the door. Yes, they had known that their mother was going to be angry. Yes, they had known that there would likely be a terrible price to pay for their actions...they just hadn't realized it would last so long.

"Molly..." Arthur Weasley attempted once again to break his wife's stride

"Don't you Molly me!" She tossed her hands up in exasperation. "One month! Only one month to go until the end of the term and you two hooligans couldn't control yourselves even long enough to sit your N.E.W.T.S?"

"We told you last summer mum." Fred crossed his arms and sat back, his face carefully masking his mounting frustration. It wouldn't do for him to get angry and say something he was sure he would regret later. Besides, his mum was wicked fast when it came to punishing spells.

"We don't need to sit our N.E.W.T.S." George mirrored his brothers actions

"Just how do you plan to get a decent job at the ministry without your N.E.W.T.S?" She looked from one to the other incredulously.

Fred snorted in disgust "As if we would work at the ministry."

George quickly looked at their father "No offense dad."

An owl swooped through the window and dropped a scroll in Arthur's lap. Fred and George recognized it right off as a school owl.

"Well, I imagine that is your official expulsion." Molly nodded, her hands fisted on her hips "Well done boys, your father and I are so proud." she said sarcastically.

"As a matter of fact." Arthur said as he allowed the scroll to roll closed again "I am proud, of both of you."

"Arthur!" Molly chastised, unable to believe her ears. "You...you condone this behaviour?"

"As a matter of fact..." he handed the scroll to his wife. "I do."

Molly took the scroll and opened it. By the time she had finished she had tears in her eyes. She slid weakly into a chair and put her hands out.

"Boys..." She sighed deeply "Let me see your hands."

They put their unmarred hands into hers.

"Not those...your writing hands."

Fred looked at George as they presented their writing hands for their mothers inspection.

"Oh..." she gasped as she looked at the scars left from Umbridge's black quill "Oh my poor boys...your poor hands."

"Ronnie and Ginny, they were part of this Dumbledore's Army too weren't they? And Harry..." Arthur asked softly

Fred and George nodded

"And their hands..."she closed her eyes "Their hands are like this too?"

"Harry's are worse." Fred said quietly

She opened her eyes nodded a rush of tears fell down her face.

"Professor McGonagall calls you heroes." Arthur's voice was strangled as he pushed the scroll towards them and Fred picked it up. George left his chair to read over his brothers shoulder.

_Dear Arthur and Molly,_

_By now you will have received word that your sons Fred and George have been expelled. I can only imagine the falsies the Dolores Umbridge has added to her post, but you should know that your boys behaved in a manner that was courageous and an inspiration to their fellow students._

_They, along with a small group of their classmates, have shown incredible spirit and bravery and have paid a price for their bravery that no child should have to pay. If you need proof of that, you have only need to look at the backs of their writing hands. There you will see just how brave your boys truly are._

_With regards,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

Fred looked at George, they gaped at one another with their mouths open.

Arthur patted his sons on the shoulder "That settles that then."

"This calls for a special dinner, steak and potatoes I think." Molly rose from her seat and kissed them each in turn, then turned to busy herself with the pots and pans. "You must be starving after flying all that way."

"Sure mum." Fred's voice still sounded shell shocked and George slid weakly into his chair.

* * *

-

* * *

A bright beam of sunlight slipped past the shade and hit George in the eyes, jolting him out of a lovely dream where Luna had admitted that she had loved him all along. He sat up and pulled the shade, allowing it to spring up and sunshine flooded the room.

Now that the excitement was over the sadness crept over him in droves. It had only been a bit over a week and already he missed Luna so much he could scarcely breathe.

He glanced at his watch. About now she would be finishing breakfast. What day of the week was it? He groaned, it was Thursday, Luna had double Defense Against the Dark Arts with Umbridge this morning.

When they had met up with Lee over the weekend he had told them that Umbridge was seriously cracking down on anyone who had been tight with them. No mail was being allowed to the people closest to them, that meant Lee himself, Angelina, Luna, Harry, Hermione and even their own brother and sister.

Luna had already run foul of Umbridge once again and landed herself in detention and George had nearly cried at the idea of Luna spending five nights with the black quill. It was because of this that George hadn't even considered contacting her. He realized how lucky he and Fred had been in getting away. Umbridge had actually given Filtch permission to whip them and he shuddered to imagine Luna under that whip.

"Fred! George!" Molly called from just outside the door. "come and eat your breakfast."

The bed on the other side of the room rustled and Fred's rumpled head emerged from his tangle of blankets.

"G'mornin'" He failed badly to stifle a yawn. "You'd think since we aren't in school anymore she could let us sleep in once." he punched his pillow and buried his head under it.

"You'd think so." George shrugged "We wanted to get out early this morning anyway to go to the shop."

"Right." Fred pulled his head out from under the pillow and looked at his brother "What you looking so glum about?"

"Nothing." George slid off his bed and began banging around in his dresser, coming out with a pair of well worn faded blue jeans and a white t-shirt.

"Then what you looking so mopey for?" Fred sat up, pushed his own covers away and went to his own dresser, returning with his own faded jeans and a black 'Weird sisters' concert t-shirt.

"Not looking mopey." George pulled his clothes on then turned to make his bed. "Your imagining things."

"Lie if you want." Fred shrugged his shirt into place and reached for his jeans "But I know mopey when I see it, and your face is definitely mopey."

He stood then to make his own bed but he turned to face George once again. "Not missing school are you?"

"Missing school?" George beat his pillow into fluffiness and tossed it at the head of his bed. "Gone daft have you?"

Fred shrugged and turned back to his own bed. He wasn't missing school either...but he was definitely missing someone in particular who was AT school.

"Not missing someone in particular are you?" Fred asked as he pounded his own pillow into proper form.

"Boys!" Molly banged on their door again "Your pancakes are going to be ice cold!" she warned and a second later she was pounding loudly back down the twisting stairwell.

"You heard Mum." George grinned smugly as he stepped past Fred "Can't have cold pancakes now can we?" He gave a sarcastic little wave as he opened the door and sprinted down the stairs himself.

"Ah..." Good morning boys." Arthur smiled at Fred and George as they took their places at the table. Molly set plates of steaming pancakes and fat juicy sausages in front of them.

"Tuck in." she encouraged with a pat on their heads "before it gets cold."

Molly had been almost obnoxiously kind to them since the night of their arrival. It reminded them of how, when they had received their badges, she had spluttered all over their prefect brothers in the most revolting way.

"Thanks mum."

"Well!" Bill stepped through the door "There's the little heroes."

"When did you get back?" Fred rolled his eyes at his oldest brother. Bill had been off on Order business for the past week and so this was the first time they had seen him since leaving school.

"He got in late last night." Molly answered for him "Poor thing, you must still be so exhausted. Why don't you go up and get a bit more sleep dear?"

"Oh sure." George shook his head "why does he get to sleep in when you wake us at the crack of dawn?" George conveniently ignored the fact that he had already been awake when Molly banged on the door. It was the point of the matter.

Still, Molly just ignored him and continued to coo over her oldest son.

"Which reminds me." Bill looked at George with a horrifically smug grin as he stepped over to a drawer and pulled something from within. "Would you like to explain this?"

He dropped a rolled up catalog onto the table and Fred snatched it up.

"_Tres Manifique?" _Fred looked over the top at George _"Fine Goblin made silver since 1757?"_

George ducked his head and shoveled a huge forkful of pancakes into his mouth.

"Crossing over to the other side bro?" Bill snickered "wearing ladies fancies now are you?"

"Bill really!" Molly rolled her eyes "it was probably sent by mistake."

"Then why does it have his name on it?" Fred pointed out, his finger pointing to the name and address on the front." he began to flip through it. "This is all _womens_ jewelry!"

"Right you are." Bill smirked "Pretty ladies things. _Expensive_ ladies things."

"At least he has good taste." Fred grinned as he thumbed through the catalog

"I was looking for something for Ginny." George said defensively, grasping the quickest cover he could find "for her birthday."

"You see." Molly patted George's shoulder "He was just being thoughtful...even if Ginny's birthday is still months and months away."

"You sure there isn't a _girl _involved?" Arthur grinned "it is spring you know...and in the spring a young mans fancy turns to thoughts of _love_..."

George wanted to crawl under the table. He looked across the table at Fred, his eyes begging his brother to help him off the hook. Fred just looked back at him oddly and shook his head slightly.

"I have to go make my bed." George jumped from the table as if springs had been attached to him and he bolted for the stairs, his brother in hot pursuit.

George threw himself face down on the bed, his face buried in his pillow.

"Save the witty remarks." he mumbled "and just kill me now."

Fred sat down on the end of George's bed, an enormous smirk on his face.

"No...I think I'd much rather hear your explanation for this."

"For what." George mumbled, his head still buried.

"For this little fancy on page forty-three."

George lifted his head and looked at the page that Fred was pointing to. His finger rested next to a silver womens hair comb beautifully adorned with crystal encrusted moon and stars.

"Looks quite familiar doesn't it?" Fred's smirk grew even bigger and George realized he was busted. "It was _YOU!"_

"It was me what?" George considered that it was entirely possible Fred was guessing wrong. Denial is a lovely thing.

"_It was me what?" _Fred mimicked sarcastically "It was _YOU_, brother dear, that was sending Luna the poems." He jabbed the picture of the comb repeatedly with his finger for emphasis. "_YOU _sent her _THIS COMB_ for Christmas!"

George buried his head under his pillow.

"YOUR in love with her!" Fred grinned "I KNEW IT! I knew it the minute you told me you were going to back down from Umbridge if she asked you to! And..."realization swept over him "you _were_ going to kiss her in the cavern behind the waterfall!"

"So..." George sat up and glared at his brother

"Would you mind telling me _WHY_ you haven't told her?" Fred moved over to his own bed and flopped down.

"You know as well as I do." George sighed and fell back against his pillow "She doesn't feel the same way I do...she cares about... you know...Harry."

Fred was hit by an urge to tell George about the conversation he'd had with Luna just before Valentines Day...when she had told Fred she had feelings for George. But that was _before _Valentines Day..._before _she had supposedly hooked up with Harry.

"But still..." Fred reasoned "don't you think you should tell her? She thinks those letters were a joke, that someone was tricking her. I mean...you weren't were you?"

"Of course not!" George looked like he wanted to hit Fred "Don't be a fucking prat."

Fred couldn't resist grinning. If George was ready to hit him, he must really have it bad.

"Stop mocking me." George growled "Git."

"What _are _you going to do about it?" Fred rolled over onto his side and considered his brother. He had never seen George resemble a kicked puppy before, it was kind of fascinating...in a warped and twisted kind of way.

"What can I do?" George sighed loudly "Were here and she's there...with _him_."

"Well..." Fred sat up and gazed out the window "You're right, there's not much we can do _now_. But, summers coming, Harry will be going back to his aunt and uncle and that revolting tub-o-lard of a cousin of his."

"And?" George rolled over and looked at his brother, a small grin quirking his lips.

"And...alls fair in love and war." Fred grinned back "So we just happen to get the shop ready to open by the time school lets out, and we just happen to offer Luna a job over the summer..."

Fred's grin increased until he resembled the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland.

"And she just happens to be constantly in proximity of you...all summer..."

"Without Harry around." George added

Fred was convinced. If Luna had had feelings for George before...surely it wouldn't take much to bring those feelings back.

"This is cold." Fred said, even though he was still grinning "A right dirty trick."

"Harry is one of our best mates." George nodded

"He did give us our start up money for the shop." Fred still grinned "But there is always the off chance you and Angelina misinterpreted what you saw on Valentine's day."

"True." George's heart sank...he was pretty much sure that they hadn't misinterpreted a thing.

"And if that's so...you wouldn't be hurting Harry at all." Fred pointed out. "And even if not...I'm sure even Harry would agree that Luna is much safer with you than him."

"Right...because he has that whole ugly you-know-who thing going down."

George felt a sliver of guilt "But...it's still kind of dirty...plotting against Harry this way."

"I think everything will work out the way it's meant to." Fred laid back against his pillows.

"Right." George took a deep breath and said a silent prayer that it was meant to work out his way.

* * *

-

* * *

George rolled over and pulled the curtain away from the window. The sun seemed to be in the wrong spot, usually it was much lower in the sky when he woke. He gave the shade a yank and it rolled up, making a furiously loud racket and waking Fred in the process.

"Whas'up?" Fred covered his face, protecting his eyes from the sudden burst of sunlight.

"Dunno." George yawned "Reckon mum finally gave up and let us sleep in for once?"

He pulled himself from the bed and was hit suddenly with a wild sense of urgency to get downstairs.

"C'mon." He bumped Fred's bed as he passed.

In the kitchen he found Bill glaring down at the Daily Prophet.

"Where's mum and dad?"

"Hogwarts." Bill looked up with an air of someone getting ready to give bad news "They went late last night." He lifted the paper and showed Fred and George the morning headline.

"POTTER AND DUMBLEDORE VINDICATED."

"What happened." Fred asked as he grabbed the paper.

"Voldemort tricked Harry into going to the ministry."

"Tricked him?" George slid slowly into a chair

"Made Harry see a vision." Bill cleared his throat. "He thought Voldemort had Sirius and went to rescue him."

"Oh god." Fred slid into a chair next to George and dropped the paper. "it says...Sirius..."

"He's gone." Bill said sadly "Killed by Bellatrix LeStrange."

George slid the paper out of Fred's limp fingers and began to scan the article. "Wait a minute...it says here...Harry wasn't alone?"

"No." Bill gave both of them meaningful looks " Of course, Ron and Hermione went with him and..."

"Naturally." Fred rolled his eyes "That idiot just doesn't thi..."

"And Ginny." Bill waited for the outburst.

"What the bloody hell!" Fred yelled as he stood up from his chair so fast it skidded against the counter before falling on it's side. "I'm going to kill Ron! What the hell was he thinking dragging Ginny along?!"

"Calm down." Bill said patiently "She's okay...their all okay. Hermione and Ron were the worst, but they're back at school in the hospital wing recovering."

George sighed with relief as he went back to scanning the article. The next words he read left him cold.

"It says there were five others with Harry...who..."

"Neville Longbottom." Bill said "oh, and the Lovegood girl."

"Luna?" George's head shot up and his throat squeezed shut tightly "Harry took Luna into the department of mysteries...she …with Death Eaters and...and..._Voldemort_?"

George jumped from the table and ran up the stairs to his room. When Fred caught up he was dressing and pulling his broom from the closet at the same time.

"George...what are you doing?" He began to dress too "Where are you..."

"Where the hell do you THINK I am going?" George yelled as he pushed past Fred to the window.

"I'm going to Hogwarts to KILL Harry fucking Potter!"

By the time Fred had his pants on, George was nothing but a speck in the brilliant blue sky.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter 16 Preview

Harry escaped Voldemort

with his life...

...but will he survive

the wrath of

George Weasley?

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

A/N: Still unsure how I am going to end this...I mean, I know HOW I am going to end it, but not sure of the time line. As it looks right now, the next chapter will be the conclusion...then there will be an epilogue. So, two more updates to go...though I can't say for sure until I start on the next chapter.

If you haven't reviewed Chapter 14 yet, please do! You know me...I'm just and old review whore!

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *


	16. George's Wrath

* * *

-Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

-

* * *

-A/N The chapter got really long so I split it in half! The good news is, that the next chapter is ready to go...the bad news it, that it will be the last. I have yet to write the epilogue though, so I am unsure at this time whether or not I will post it as part of chapter 17 or post it seperately.

-

* * *

-

* * *

Loony for Luna

Chapter Sixteen

George's Wrath

* * *

-

* * *

Fred Weasley lowered his weight over the handle of his broom, urging it to move faster. Just ahead of him, his twin brother George was pushing his Cleensweep to it's limits, determined to reach Hogwarts so he could "kill Harry fucking Potter."

It wasn't that Fred didn't understand George's anger at the boy who lived, he was fairly pissed off at Harry himself, although for partially different reasons. It had come to be expected among the Weasley's that whenever Harry Potter risked his life, their brother Ron would be taken along for the adventure...but this time things had been taken to a higher level. Harry had involved their baby sister Ginny, and that alone made the act damn near unforgivable.

But it didn't end with Ginny, at least not for Fred and George.

Harry had included Luna Lovegood in this escapade and for George Weasley at least, that made it an offense worthy of death...or, at the very least, tormenting Harry to the point that he would wish he had been killed by Voldemort.

"George!" Fred called as he at last caught up to his brother

George ignored him and attempted to push his broom harder so as to outstrip his brother once again. The tail twigs of his cleensweep began to smoke and Fred shook his head.

"Idiot!" Fred called loudly "You're pushing 'er too hard, you're gonna catch on fire!" He pointed to George's tail twigs and George reluctantly looked behind him and the trail of smoke.

"SHIT!" George yelled as he eased his speed

"You're gonna have to land and water 'er down!" Fred yelled over the wind and George nodded, pointing the handle of his broom towards the ground.

George landed and swore in frustration as he stomped towards the nearby stream. Fred landed near him and swung his leg over his own broom.

"I know you're in a hurry to kill Harry..."Fred shook his head at the damage George had done to his broom. A good quarter of the twigs were now singed. "But you need to calm down."

George snorted and continued to stomp to the stream.

"You can't kill Harry you know." Fred fought hard to conceal his smirk. Despite the seriousness of the situation he was impressed to see his twin so flustered over a girl after watching his indifference for so long.

"Watch me." George grunted as he submerged the tail of his cleensweep into the cool water of the stream.

"George...you need to calm down."

George looked at Fred as if he were out of his mind "ME? Don't you realize what that little …" He clenched his teeth and shut his eyes "What_ he _did?"

Fred rolled his eyes "No...guess I'm just stupid that way."

George grunted again and twirled his broom around in the water...it was still smoking madly.

"Look what you did to that poor broom." Fred shook his head in disgust then sighed "Of course I know what Harry did. Fairly ready to inflict bodily harm on the little git myself."

"What the hell was he thinking?" George ground out between clenched teeth "Dragging Luna and Ginny with him...death eaters Fred! Death eaters...and Voldemort!"

Fred looked at his brother in awe and shock...George had never used Voldemorts name and now he was being just as brazen as Harry in that regard.

"I know." Fred was relived to see that George's broom had stopped smoking at last. George would have to trim the twigs before they could take off again...but it would be okay. "I mean...bloody hell...we expect Ron to be stupid enough to get sucked into Harry's death wish...but I thought Ginny and Luna were smarter than that."

"You know why Luna went." George sat down and lay his broom across his knees. He searched for a moment in the deep pocket of his cloak, then pulled out the small pouch of broom care materials and extracted a twig clipper.

"Well in all fairness..." Fred shrugged "Isn't that what we DA members trained all year to do? To protect each other?"

But George didn't want to be fair. "Luna's only fifteen, Ginny's only fourteen! They had no business in that place."

"Not saying I don't agree with you." Fred sighed "But, you know how stubborn they both are."

"Yeah and the only reason she...hell, both of them, went was because of their feelings for Harry."

"Don't you think we should talk to them before judging their motives?"

"Right..."George gave his broom a final clip and then stowed the twig clipper again, shoving the pouch back in his cloak. "We'll talk to them and THEN I'll kill Harry."

He wasn't smiling.

"Let's go." George swung his leg back over the side of his broom and took off into the late morning sunshine.

Fred shook his head as he watched his brother go. At least he had slowed his speed. It was a long trip to Hogwarts and Fred didn't relish the idea of having to share a single broom if George managed to kill his own.

"Are you coming?" George looked over his shoulder and yelled at Fred

"Yep" Fred straddled his broom and pushed off "Wouldn't miss this for the world."

* * *

-

* * *

Luna rolled over and opened her eyes, confused for a moment about where she was. Outside her window the sun was setting and she looked over and saw Ginny laying in the bed next to hers . She remembered then...she was at school, in the hospital wing. She closed her eyes and attempted to make sense of things.

Already the night before was taking on a strange, hazy quality...as if she had been witness to the events rather than a key player. The most prominent thing in her memory was fear. She had never been more afraid in her life. Behind her closed eyes she saw them again...the evil masks of Voldemorts death eaters and as she saw them she heard the cruel, mocking voices of Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix LeStrange.

It had all happened so fast...yet it had seemed to go on forever too. She remembered having wished that Fred and George were there to protect her....to keep her safe as they had always kept her safe at school.

Even amid all of this...the greatest pain she felt was how much she missed them...how much she missed George.

"Luna..." Luna opened her eyes to find Ginny looking at her, her face concerned. She hadn't realized that she was crying again. "Are you okay?"

Luna nodded and looked at the ceiling. She wiped her face and felt a stab of pain from the bruising on her face. She had taken a couple fair blows to the mouth and eye. She imagined she must be quite a sight.

"I'm fine." she turned back to Ginny and attempted to smile...something she regretted instantly "Are you okay?"

"Oh yes." Ginny smiled "Madam Pomfrey healed my broken ankle last night. It feels so much better today...it is a bit stiff though."

"Good. I'm glad you're better, I was worried about you last night." Luna nodded toward the beds on the other side of the room "What about the others?"

Ginny reached for the glass of water on the side of her bed but she couldn't quite reach. Luna started to jump up to help and regretted it...her side hurt like crazy.

"I got it." Ginny had snagged her glass "Ron and Hermione were the worst...but Madam Pomfrey healed them all up this morning, Neville's nose too. He already went back to his own room."

"What about Harry?"

"He just had a few cuts and bruises...physically anyway." Ginny sighed "Madam Pomfrey can't heal his wounds."

"Sirius Black..." Luna swallowed "He was close to Harry..."

"He was Harry's godfather, his only family really...aside from us."

"Harry..." Luna sighed sadly "I hope he'll be okay. Where is he?"

"Hopefully, he's sleeping." Ginny set her glass back on table "He stopped in on his way back to his room. Madam Pomfrey says we can go once she check's us over one more time...she's off giving Professor Dumbledore an update on Ron and Hermione."

"They're really going to be okay?" Luna looked across the room again at her sleeping friends.

Ginny smiled and nodded as the door to the hospital wing pushed open. Fred and George stood glaring at Luna and Ginny.

"What the bloody hell were you thinking?" Fred said through gritted teeth, his glare going from one to the other.

Before they could answer, Madam Pomfrey returned and pushed between them.

"Go." She turned and pushed them from the room "I need to check them over, then you can yell at them all you want."

* * *

-

* * *

Fred and George stood against the wall, their arms crossed, when Luna and Ginny, having been given a clean bill of heath and instructions to take it easy, hesitantly pushed through the doors to the hospital wing.

Fred and George were on them before the doors had a chance to close. George reached Ginny first, nearly cracking her as he hugged her, then he let her go, fixing his glare on Luna.

"Mind telling me what the hell you were thinking?" Fred said as he pulled Ginny into a bone crushing hug. George just continued to stare at Luna as if trying to decide whether to hug her, or spank her.

"Well..." Ginny said hesitantly "The good news is...Umbridge is gone."

"Umbridge." Fred rolled his eyes "Who cares about Umbridge?"

Luna only stared at her feet, feeling, for the first time ever, uncomfortable in George's presence.

Ginny launched into the full story, beginning with her and Luna over hearing Harry, Ron and Hermione arguing. Every time Luna dared to glance up, George's angry eyes were on her. When Ginny had finished she smiled and told them that Ron had woken and she took Fred's arm to take him to visit their brother.

George didn't move. He didn't say a word...he just stood with his arms crossed glaring at Luna.

"Say something." she said hesitantly, as if she was really afraid of what he would chose to say, but feared his silence more.

"What would you like me to say Luna?" his voice was soft, but nonetheless kinda scary

"I don't know." She shrugged "Just...something."

But George didn't say anything, just continued to pierce her with his eyes.

"I see..." Luna began "You're obviously angry with me..."

George uncrossed his arms and leaned close to her, a hand propped on the wall over her head.

"Angry with you?" his grin held no humor "Oh, I think I'm beyond that."

"I see." Luna ducked under his arm and turned away to walk down the hallway towards the clock tower. George wasn't about to let her go, he took her by the arm to turn her around and she winced in pain.

"I'm sorry." George dropped her arm and his gaze changed to concern. "Are you badly hurt? I mean...other than your face."His eyes swept over the bruises on her face.

"Just bruised my ribs a bit."

"What the hell were you thinking?" he whispered

"I was thinking that I couldn't just do nothing while the others risked themselves to save Harry's godfather."

"Harry!" George yelled the name like it was a dirty word "I knew it!"

"You knew what?" Luna was shocked at the ferocity in George's tone.

"You went for Harry!" George's voice was full of accusation

"Well, yes, I suppose." Luna began "but I..."

"I can't believe you would do something so colossally stupid!" George raged "I thought you Ravenclaws were suppose to be so damned smart!"

Luna stared at him, her mouth gaping open "I...I had to..."

"To do what?" George raged "Prove to everyone that your a damned fool?"

Luna blinked and her own anger flared "How dare you! You weren't here, remember? No! You had to be the hero and take off into the sunset and leave the rest of us to finish everything that you started! Remember?"

"We..."George spluttered angrily "...I didn't think you would go off and nearly get yourself killed!"

"Well, forgive me, "Luna laughed sarcastically "but, I didn't exactly have the time to stop and ask Lee's permission..but then, I never really did see the need to follow your babysitters restrictions!"

George was taken back, how had Luna had found out...she wasn't suppose to know.

"Oh yes." Luna grinned triumphantly "Angelina and I found out about Lee, next time you hire a nanny, you better find one with better skills at being stealthy."

"Well...I wouldn't have NEEDED to hire a nanny if you knew how to take care of yourself!" George yelled so loudly that the door of the hospital wing opened and Fred stepped out.

"You two want to keep it down?" He grinned "Their's sick people in there."

Luna looked from one to the other, then she glared at George.

"Luna..." As if he were the king of bad timing, Harry appeared at the top of the stairwell "Fred, George...I hadn't heard you were here."

"You can just stay away from me from now on." Luna glared at George "I can take care of myself perfectly well, I think I more than proved that last night."

She turned on her heel and then stomped away to the clock and down the stairs. Fred stormed past his brother, despite the fact that he would be leaving is brother alone with Harry...the person he had planned to kill only hours before.

"Idiot git." He shook his head at George as he passed.

"Erm..."Harry cleared his throat uncomfortably "What's going on?"

George swiftly turned and was standing in front of Harry, and before he'd even had a chance to blink, George's fist connected with Harry's jaw, sending him sprawling.

"What the bloody fuck is wrong with you?" George yelled as Harry sat on the floor rubbing his abused jaw. "Not enough you jump into every chance you find to get yourself, 'Mione and my brother killed...you have to drag my sister and Luna in on it too?"

Harry just sat on the floor, guilt eating at him. After all, he did believe it was his fault Sirius had died...and he HAD almost got the others killed as well.

"I'm sorry." Harry whispered "I didn't want them to..."

George felt the anger seep out of him at Harry's words. He'd known Harry Potter for five years, and in that time he had never known Harry to take the well being of others lightly. Hell, hadn't Harry nearly died to save Ginny four years before when Tom Riddle took her into the chamber of secrets?...hadn't he just saved their fathers life months before?

George had to admit to himself his anger wasn't as much because Harry had risked Luna and Ginny's life, though he was angry about that...it was because he was jealous that Luna hadn't risked her life for him.

Suddenly exhausted, George sat down on the floor next to Harry.

"Sorry." he said softly

"It's okay." Harry said wryly "Getting kind of use to getting beat up to tell you the truth."

"I'm sorry about Sirius mate."

"Me too." Harry nodded "Listen...I didn't want them to go, I tried to stop them...me and Ron both. It's just...your sister is very stubborn."

"I know." George nodded...Luna was just as stubborn if not more than Ginny was.

"You would have been proud of them." Harry said softly "They ...they were so brave."

If nothing else, George had never doubted that they would have been.

"She's my little sister Harry." He swallowed "And Luna..."

It didn't really matter what Luna was to him anymore...he had blown that one but big.

"What about her?"

George shrugged "Doesn't matter."

"She's been miserable since you've been gone you know."

"She can't have been too miserable...at least you were still here." George sighed miserably

"Me?" Harry laughed "As if I could take your place."

George said sadly "I know about you two."

"Us two?" Harry shook his head as if he was checking to see if he had sustained brain damage "Me and Luna you mean?"

Harry began to laugh "I don't know where you're getting your information, but there is no 'Me and Luna'...she's just my friend."

George looked at Harry skeptically

"But I saw you two...on Valentine's Day..."

Harry wrinkled up his nose as if he was smelling something rotten.

"I was with Cho Chang on Valentine's Day. Worst day of my life really. Between that and the interview with Rita Skeeter...."

But then Harry remembered after the interview...when he had spoken to Luna while they waited for Hermione...and they'd hugged.

"Luna did hug me that day...I'd forgotten." Harry grinned "But it was just because I was upset and worried over Skeeter's article and my rotten date with Cho. God, what did I ever see in that …"

George shook his head "But Luna said, that night after detention...she said she wouldn't have made it through the year without you..."

If he hadn't still been feeling the pain of losing Sirius, Harry might have been rolling on the floor laughing.

"She was talking about the DA."

George began blinking furiously. So if Luna wasn't involved with Harry...and she definitely wasn't involved with Fred...Fred had told him all about Angelina and him the night after they had been at the park in Hogsmeade. And Ron...well, that was just ridiculous, even if Luna did think he was sweet and funny. Everyone knew Ron was in love with Hermione...Well, everyone but Ron and Hermione.

That meant that Luna was perfectly available.

Only problem was...she hated him now.

"You should tell her how you feel George." Harry gave him a small grin.

"Am I that easy to read?"

"Maybe not to _her..._but I've known you too long."

"Well, at least now Fred and I don't have to put our plan into action."

"What plan?" Harry looked at George oddly

"Fred's brilliant plan to swipe Luna away from you when your on Privet Drive this summer."

"You..."Harry looked at George incredulously "You were going to steal my woman while I am stuck away with the _Dursley's_?"

George grinned "But you said she isn't yours anyway."

"That's hardly the point!" Harry gaped at George "I gave you your start up money for the shop!"

"Well, now that you say it that way..." George shrugged "...it does seem a bit cold."

Harry looked at George and shook his head.

* * *

Chapter Seventeen Preview

The dramtic (and romantic) conclusion of

Loony for Luna!

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *


	17. Eternally Yours

* * *

-Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

-

-Well, here it is...the finale'. Please read my end notes...and throw your garbage away as you exit the theater!

* * *

-

* * *

Loony for Luna

Chapter Seventeen

Eternally Yours

* * *

-

* * *

Despite her aching side, Luna began to run the minute her feet hit the bottom of the stairs from the clock tower. She heard Fred calling to her, but thinking it was George she kept going. She ran and ran, until she reached the stone circle and the pain in her side felt like it would split her in half.

She stopped then, hanging onto a large rock for support, gasping and crying half from the pain in her ribs, and half from the pain in her heart.

How could George have said such cruel things to her?

"Luna.." Fred stepped up behind her and Luna swung around, ready to let fly with a stupefy. Then she realized that it wasn't George who had followed after her but Fred.

"Don't hurt me..." Fred took a step back, grinning "Please..."

She smiled a little and tucked her wand back up her sleeve. "You're safe...now that I realize who you are. Or maybe I should say, who you aren't."

Fred reached out for her hand and pulled her into his arms.

"You scared me." he said softly as he hugged her, careful not to hurt her side. "You scared us." he corrected

Luna put her arms around him and allowed herself to relax into the hug. Hugging him was almost like hugging George, safe and very nice...though she didn't feel her body tingle the way it did when George held her.

"I'm sorry." she said softly "But I had to go... I couldn't have just let the others go without me."

"I know." Fred spoke reassuringly

"I'm glad one of you understands at least." she sighed as she began to pull away.

"George will understand...once he's had sometime to calm down and kill Harry."

Luna looked up in alarm "Kill..."

"Don't worry...he won't really kill him." Fred put an arm around her shoulders reassuringly and gave them a gentle squeeze "he might hurt him a little though..." his laugh set Luna's mind to ease.

"George will come around, and he'll see by tomorrow just what an arse he was to you and he'll apologize himself blue in the face."

"Fred..." Angelina appeared at the end of the covered bridge "I heard you were here!"

She rushed forward and Fred stepped away from Luna to greet her. Luna blushed and turned away as they kissed passionately.

"Come back with us Luna." Angelina encouraged, offering Luna her hand.

"I think I'd like to stay here for a little while, thanks." Luna smiled at them.

"Don't stay too long." Fred cautioned "You need your rest."

"I won't"

"If your not inside in twenty minutes, I'm coming to look for you." Angelina warned

"Okay Mum." Luna smiled and watched them go then sat down on a high boulder to watch the moon. So intent was she that she didn't hear another set of footsteps on the bridge. She wasn't aware she was being watched until the voice came from behind her.

"You shouldn't be out here alone." She turned to see George leaning against the frame door of the bridge. "it could be dangerous."

Luna might have taken offense if not for the soft, concerned tone in his voice.

"I'm fine." But his obvious concern wasn't enough to keep the offended tone out of her voice "I can take care of myself."

George's memory flashed with the day she had stupefied him in the abandoned corridor and he smiled "I remember."

He shouldered off the frame and walked forward until he was standing by her side.

"I don't want to fight anymore." she said softly

"I didn't come out here to fight." he sat down on the rock next to her. "I came to apologize."

"Well, then by all means..." Her lips quirked up into a small grin "Don't let me stop you."

George smiled and took her chin in his hand to turn her to face him. "I'm sorry." he whispered as he brushed her cheek with his thumb.

Luna couldn't answer through the lump in her throat.

"When I heard about what you lot did..." he shook his head "it scared me...but, I guess it's just easier for me to show anger than it is fear."

Luna nodded, that she could understand.

"I forgive you, but only if you forgive me too." she smiled a little "I should have seen through your macho anger bit and not reacted to it."

George laughed"So we forgive each other then?"

Luna flashed him a smile and nodded.

They were quiet for several long moments and then George spoke softly.

"What are you thinking about?"

Luna smiled, her gaze on the full moon above.

"I was thinking about that first day in Hogsmeade, when Harry and the others first started Dumbledore's Army."

George grinned "The day we met...so to speak."

She smiled "I didn't have any friends then, nobody would even give me a place to sit."

"I remember." George smiled

"My life has become so different since that day...complicated, but in mostly good ways. I have friends now, people that I would trust with my life, and that I know would trust me with theirs. And it's because you and your brother gave me a place to sit."

"That's not the only reason..." George protested

"No, maybe not totally, ...but _your_ accepting me made it okay for others to accept me as well. I'll always be thankful to you for that." She smiled "And for getting me out of detention with Umbridge."

"I understand she's history now."

"Oh yes." Luna laughed softly "And that's thanks in part to you too."

"We just started it...and left you behind to finish it." he said, feeling a stirring of guilt

"No..." Luna shook her head "It was very wrong of me to say that. You inspired the rest of us to fight...it was a very great thing you did."

They grew silent again and sat looking up at the moon for a long time until Luna began to feel uncomfortable from her injuries.

"I suppose I should get in. Before Angelina comes looking for me" She slid off the rock and began to walk towards the bridge.

George felt a painful clenching in his chest. Somehow he knew that if he didn't tell Luna how he felt now, he would never be able to. But how could he tell her? Even knowing that Harry and she were just friends, even with the argument from before cleared up...he had never been good with this sort of thing.

He stood up from the rock and a flash of white caught his eye. Shining brightly in the moonlight was a perfect white moly flower. Inspiration surged over him and he bent down and picked it, then tapped it with his wand.

Maybe if he just closed his eyes, and forced himself to say the words....

"Eternally I wait for you

I long so for your touch

you don't know how it tortures me

this loving you so mu..much." His voice broke on the last word

Luna stopped, one foot on the stairs to the bridge. Her head jerked up and she turned around.

George stood silently by the rock, moonlight shined down on his brilliant hair, haloing him in bluish light.

"What did you say?" she whispered.

George walked towards her, closing the distance between them as he recited word for word a poem Luna had read so often she knew it by heart.

"I want to hold you in my arms

But distance takes you away

I want to tell you who I am

But fear keeps me at bay

Could you dear one love me too

Are your feelings the same

Or would you only turn from me

If I tell you my name"

"George..." Tears poured from Luna's eyes as he stopped in front of her, then from behind his back, he presented her with a perfect yellow rose.

"I am yours..." He whispered "...eternally."

"It...was..."Luna gasped for air, her throat closed in tight around the enormous lump until she was only able to whisper "It was you..." she searched his eyes almost fearfully, waiting for him to say that it was only a joke.

"You...you sent me the poems." she rasped "And the flowers...and...and the comb."

He nodded

"I saw Ron...and Fred...I saw them...with a burgundy ribbon..."

"Mum's favorite color is burgundy...she buys us all the same color...Ink too."

"But...The owl..."

"I had to make Fred and Lee think I was sending orders off somehow...I didn't want them to know I was sending things to you."

"But..." She spluttered "But..Angelina..."

"Is madly in love with my brother." He brushed a thumb down her cheek "Practically engaged really."

Come to think of it...Luna had seen them kiss earlier.

"But...it can't be you!" She stared up into his eyes, tears pouring down her face and her fingers wrapped tightly in his cloak "It just can't be."

George put his hands on her shoulders" Why not?"

"Because..." she could barely see through her tears "Because I wanted it to be you...I wanted it to be you so much!"

George grinned "That makes no sense."

Luna laughed "It does if your Loony Lovegood."

"Well..." George cupped her cheek and stared adoringly into her eyes, more confident now that he knew she felt the same way. "I happen to be Loony for Loony Lovegood."

Then, before Luna could say another word, before anyone could interrupt them...

...He kissed her.

* * *

-

* * *

Luna stared anxiously out the window of the Hogwarts Express. London was only minutes away and she was more than anxious to reach platform 9 ¾ .

The past two weeks had been like something out of someone else's dreams...Luna herself would never have even dared to dream that George Weasley could ever love her. Not Loony Lovegood.

But she'd been wrong, and she was deliriously happy to admit to anyone and everyone that she...a Ravenclaw...had been wrong.

"What are you looking so excited for Luna?" Hermione teased "Not expecting anyone at Kings Cross are you?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am." Luna grinned "I heard a herd of Crumple Headed Snorkacks had been sighted near there."

Ginny and Ron laughed loudly at the near to shocked expression on Hermione's face.

Harry managed a grin "Guess she told you."

Luna sat back in her seat, fondly remembering how, when she had climbed aboard the train, she had found Harry and Ginny saving a seat for her in their car. Things had changed so much since that day when she had been almost afraid to walk into the Hogshead, and despite his protests, she knew who she had to thank for that.

Fred and George had hung around the school until Ron and Hermione were released from the hospital wing three days later. Though they were staying at the Hogsmeade Inn, Professor Dumbledore had given them leave to hang around the school during the day.

It had been almost like old days again, except better, as Umbridge was long gone...chased off the property by Peeve's whacking her Professor McGonagall's (temporary) cane.

George and Luna had taken long walks alone along the stone circle, planning for the coming summer...when they weren't occupied with other pursuits.

But alas the time had come when they had to return to Diagon Alley...their shop was waiting for them, and Luna still had exams to sit.

By the time the end of year feast had rolled around Luna was so busy daydreaming about the coming summer she hadn't noticed that all of her belongings had vanished until she went to pack.

She thought back now on how she had run across Harry, his sadness and grief surrounding him until it became palpable. She felt good about the fact that she had managed to bring him some bit of comfort. It hadn't been easy to commiserate another's sadness when she was so happy herself.

"So what will you be doing this summer Luna?" Neville asked, breaking into her thoughts

"She's going with her father." Ron grinned, teasing in a friendly way "Hunting Crumple Horned Snorkacks"

"No...She has a job with Fred and George in their new shop." Ginny grinned mischievously "She's going to be spending the summer snogging George in the back room."

Even Harry laughed as they watched Luna's cheeks turn bright red

There was a slight jolt as the train ground to a stop at the station and Luna felt her heart jump. She was only moments away from seeing George again. It really had been a terribly long two weeks!

Luna tried not to shove as she made her way from the car to the platform, but found it difficult to be polite in her excitement.

"Relax Luna." Angelina appeared next to her on the platform, she smiled as Luna turned her head anxiously from side to side "He'll be here."

"I'm being silly." Luna grinned "I know."

"No your not." Angelina grinned "You're just being in love."

A sharp whistle pierced the air and Luna and Angelina looked to see Fred and George standing off to the side. George held an enormous bouquet of yellow roses.

"Aren't you spoiled!" Angelina teased and then blushed as Fred pulled a bouquet of red roses from behind his back. "Well, yours is still bigger."

They pushed through the throng until at last they reached Fred and George. George smiled down at Luna and brushed a piece of hair out of her face.

"Hi." he grinned

"Hi yourself." she smiled back, her hand unconsciously reaching up for the silver combs that held her hair in a knot at the back of her neck. She had received a new one just three days before, this one decorated with crystal filled hearts.

"I missed you." he reached down for her hand and Luna thought her heart was going to explode.

"I missed you too." she smiled at him shyly.

"I love you." he whispered into her ear as he handed her the roses

Luna smiled and George reached up a finger to wipe away a tear...just before he kissed her.

* * *

-

* * *

-Epilogue

-September 1st

* * *

-

* * *

Sunlight fell in bright rays around the four as they walked across the street to Kings Cross. George pulled Luna's trunk behind him, his other hand entwined tightly with hers, both horribly dreading the moment of separation to come.

"At least Dumbledore's back." Fred pointed out, it won't be so bad."

"Fred's right." Angelina smiled encouragingly "At least you don't have to put up with Umbridge anymore. And I'll write...as often as I can find time."

Angelina was off the next day herself having been drafted to play Chaser for Puddlemere United.

"I hope you'll find time." Luna smiled "I'm going to miss you." she glanced back and forth between Fred and George "All of you."

And she meant it. She had just spent the most incredible two months of her life nearly constantly in their presence while she worked in the shop...and as Ginny had predicted, had spent a fair amount of time in the back room helping George _inventory_...or at least, that was the excuse they'd come up with.

The rest of their time had been spent with Fred and Angelina, swimming in the pond that rested between Luna's house and the Burrow, helping them set up housekeeping in the flat above the shop (including teaching them housecleaning and laundry spells so Fred and George wouldn't have an excuse to take their laundry home to their mum.)

Best of all had been the time she and George had managed to spend alone. More often than not they spent the time quiet in each others company, content to sit close together holding hands and watching the stars.

"I'll write too." Fred grinned as he hugged her

"No you won't" Luna laughed and hugged him back

"You're right...I won't" Fred grinned as he released her "But I'm sure George will write enough for both of us."

Luna laughed a little as George pushed her trolley through the barrier.

"Bye" She hugged Angelina and then followed George through the barrier. Fred and Angelina opted to wait for George outside while he saw Luna off...the moment called for a bit of privacy.

"Hey Luna!" Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione called out as they passed her.

"Hello." Luna smiled at them then took a deep breath and turned back to George.

"Behave yourself. I don't want to hear about any detentions this year." He grinned

"I don't want to hear about any flirting with Verity." Luna countered . Verity was the witch Fred and George had hired to take Luna's place.

"I don't think I'll be doing much of that "George grinned "I think her husband might have a problem with it."

Luna laughed "As if that will stop Fred."

"Well, that's Fred." George brushed the back of his fingers over her cheek "I happen to be hopelessly in love."

Luna felt a grapefruit sized lump jump into her throat."Anyone I know?"

"Think you might have met her. Short, blonde, cheeky as hell..." he stared lovingly into her eyes "... hopelessly adorable."

"Hmmm..." Luna tapped her chin with the tip of her finger "Don't know as I know anyone fitting that description."

George cupped her cheek in his hand "I certainly do."

He bent his head and kissed her.

"I'll miss you." Luna said when they pulled apart

"Me too." George sighed "But I'll be waiting in Hogsmeade when you have your first visit."

"Will you take me to the waterfall again?" she asked hopefully, longing to have something to look forward to.

"Of course." He smiled "As long as you stay out of trouble. No more ministry raids, you hear?"

"Oh, I don't think you have to worry about that." Luna grinned "I'm pretty sure you've scared Harry enough that he would never allow me to endanger myself again. " Luna was also well aware that Harry was her appointed babysitter this year, but for some reason it didn't bother her as much as it had last spring.

"Then I've accomplished one goal in life." George smiled and brushed his thumb over her cheek.

Luna lifted her eyebrow "Have you many others?"

"Of course."

"And do any of them involve a certain short blonde?"

George grinned "Maybe one or two."

"Luna! Hurry up, the trains about to pull out!" Neville Longbottom called from a opened window "I've saved you a seat!"

"Well." George took a deep breath "Can't have you missing the train can we?"

He pulled her trunk to the side of the train and handed it up to Neville, then he turned and put his arms around her.

"Be safe." he said then he lowered his voice to whisper before kissing her "I love you."

Luna pulled back, her eyes glistening "I love you too."

George took her hand and helped her on to the train.

"I'll see you soon." he smiled and waved as the train began to pull away.

Luna smiled and waved "I'll see you soon."

She stood in the window until George's dot faded into the London skyline, then she went to sit with her friends.

* * *

-

* * *

Breakfast noises went on around her as Luna stared glumly into her bowl of porridge.

"Luna...you okay?" Justin Finch-Fletchley tapped her on the shoulder on his way to his own seat.

Luna smiled "Yes, I'm fine thanks."

"Well, welcome back then." And then he was gone.

The air filled with the sound of owls, heralding the arrival of the morning mail. Luna sighed and turned back to her porridge. She hadn't even been gone twenty-four hours...it was far too soon for _anyone_ to have written to her.

A heartbeat later an owl crash landed into her toast and Luna looked over to see the Weasley's owl...his poor little beak now buried in her porridge. Luna picked him up and wiped his face and beak clean, give him a corner of her toast and untied the scroll from his leg.

The scroll was tied with a Burgundy ribbon.

_-_

_Eternally I wait for you_

_Longing for your touch_

_I didn't realize it would be so hard_

_the distance hurts so much_

_I look so forward to the day_

_when I can hold you near_

_I would give my everything_

_If only you were here_

_Let them say that I'm impatient_

_But what else can I do_

_I miss you so much it hurts_

_because ...I love you._

_Eternally yours,_

_George_

_-_

Luna brushed her finger over the combs that she wore in her hair, her heart swollen in her chest.

"I love you too." she whispered

She smiled, then let the scroll roll closed and held it to her heart.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-End Notes

Thanks to everyone who sent reviews for this story. Special thanks to those faithful who reviewed every chapter, particularly karexdarkxkiss and justplaincrazy for your encouraging P.M.s and not killing me during the angst soaked chapters and confusion!

This project was a total labor of love and I am totally sad to see it end. It has been a real challenge trying to work a story into the delicate framework that had already been set by JK Rowling...I hope that I rose to the challenge.

So what's next?

First I want to finish off Beautiful Consequences II. After that I will be coming out with a new George and Luna fiction, posisbly something along the lines of Beautiful Consequences if I decide I can make my premise work or not...its still up in the air. I am also considering other sequels to Beautiful Consequences, it will depend on how the rest of BCII is recieved. I've been a bit disapointed with reviews for that one thus far. So, if you love that story, be sure to review!

Thanks everyone for making Loony for Luna my sixth most popular story ever !!!!

(unless, that is, I get a ton of reviews for this last chapter...which would move it up.)

All My Love,

CJ-Lady of Gryffindor

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *


	18. Annoucnement: Sequel now posted!

Hey Loony for Luna fans! Just wanted to let you know that I have begun a sequel! It is called

Loony for Luna: Forever from the Ashes

Here is a brief summary:

After her attempt to help Ginny and Neville steal the sword of Godric Gryffindor Luna and George had a terrible argument and parted ways. Six months later, the war is over and both are in terrible pain over the loss of Fred.

George is insistent on living alone, afraid of putting his heart at risk of losing another loved one and Luna is at loose ends, unaware of her fathers fate and positive that George no longer loves her...she's determined to _fully_ put the past behind her.

The love they once shared can never be forgotten....but is it strong enough to bring them back together...or will their pain tear them apart forever?


End file.
